


Digimon Frontier: Reunion

by Vegeta413



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 42,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegeta413/pseuds/Vegeta413
Summary: It’s 10 years after the battle with Lucemon, and the gang have moved on from their adventure in the Digital world. After not hearing from one another for quite sometime, they finally manage to get together for a reunion. They meet at the train station where it all started, and take a train out to the country for a picnic. When the train becomes a Trailmon, however, they quickly realize that they’re in for a blast from the past!PS: watching the original frontier opening before you read each chapter is optional but recommended;)





	1. Time for a Reunion; Once More Unto the Digital World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece I wanted to do, as I’ve been rewatching Digimon Frontier lately. I also thought it might be an opportunity to fit in a few pairings that I ship, as well as try a few new ones. This was inspired by not only the season itself but other works that I’ve read.

Takuya frantically packed his backpack. “A picnic? Of course she would want to do a picnic” he thought. “What do I even bring. I didn’t know people even do picnics anymore!” He paused as he was sure he had everything he need. Then his eyes fell on an old pair of goggles. “Can’t forget these old things” he smiled as he thought that. It had been so long since he’d seen any of his friends. Since Koji had all but disappeared. J.P. occasionally sent him funny emails, but they hardly ever spoke. Tommy was in college in the U.S. Koichi has moved away with some girl, Koji’s ex, it was rumored, according to J.P. And Zoe...Takuya even to this day couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if she her family hadn’t moved back to Italy after middle school. The two dated briefly when they returned from the Digital World. She was his first girlfriend, his first kiss, and then she was just gone. His stomach turned at the thought of seeing her again. But this reunion was her idea, so perhaps she thought nothing of it. He pushed these thought to the back of his head as it was passed time to leave. Running to Shibuya Station trying to make it to something in time. Now that brought back memories. As Takuya passed the elevator he just barely managed to make it into before it closed ten years ago, he thought back to the time he first met Koji. “I thought he was such a dick” he laughed to himself as he ran face-first into a closed door. “Maybe you should watch where you’re going when you run like a maniac like that, Takuya” came a very familiar voice. Takuya looked up to see his beautiful blonde ex girlfriend. “Z-Zoe!” Takuya stuttered as she helped him up. Zoe just smiled and laughed. “It’s really great to see you” she said with a very sentimental tone as she brought him in for a hug. Takuya pulled himself together and hugged her back. “You too” was all he could say. “Well, well, well, the more things change, the more they stay the same” came another familiar voice as J.P. came into the picture. “You mean to tell me that after al these years you two still can’t keep your hands off each other?” He chuckled. Takuya and Zoe stopped hugging and blushed. They then pulled themselves together and ran over to give their old friend a hug. “Hey! Save some of the hugs for me!” Tommy called out from a distance as he ran over to his old friends. “Tommy!” They all exclaimed. As Tommy filled them in on his college adventure in America, another person watched from a distance. “How can I face them after what I did to Koji?” Koichi wondered to himself. His heart sank as he watched his brother come into the scene. “Koji, where the hell have you been all this time?” both Takuya and J.P. asked. “Well, after high school I started traveling the world, teaching martial arts to kids” he said, scowling after his friends laughed at the idea of him spending a significant amount of time around children. “Anyway” said Zoe “where’s Koichi?” Everyone went quiet. They had all heard one way or another, but no one was really sure exactly what happened. “I don’t know, and I don’t really care” Koji finally said. “Oh come on!” Yelled Zoe “Whatever happened between you too it was ages ago. Grow up, why don’t you?” Just as Koji was about argue, Koichi stepped out from the shadows. “No” the other twin said “he’s right.” Koji just rolled his eyes and turned away. There was an awkward silence, only broken by Takuya. “Uh, guys. I don’t mean to interrupt the awkward moment, but isn’t the train we were gonna take about to leave?” At this realization they all sprinted to their train, which they just barely made. “Wow, that was cutting closer than I did ten years ago” Takuya joked. This got a good laugh from everyone except the brothers, who both just have a half smile and nodded. They each took their seats. They caught up with each other, they shared stories, and reminisce about their adventures in the Digital world. They got so caught up in conversation that they failed to notice that there were no people on the train, or the changing scenery outside the train was becoming warped, rather than views of the countryside. Eventually, the train stopped, and when the door opened, they were all shocked to hear the train talk. “Last stop! Move it or lose it!” “That sounded like” Zoe began as the rest of the group rushed out of the train to see for themselves. Sure enough, it was Angler, the Trailmon. “Guys” said J.P. “Are we...where I think we are?” They all stepped out of the station to see a bright, blue, open sky. “The Digital world” they said in unison as a flock of Biyomon flew by. They all seriously considered getting right back on the Trailmon, but Takuya was finally the one who said what they were all thinking. “Could it really hurt...to have our picnic here?” They paused for a moment. “I don’t see why not” said Zoe. “It’s decided then!” said JP, as the others began to set up the food. From a distance, a horned, winged figure watched them. “Intruders” he said in a menacing voice. “Kill them” he ordered as a groups of Ogremon and Goblimon stepped out from the shadows, preparing to go after the humans.


	2. A Party Cut Short; Return of the Legendary Warriors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the first chapter. Please excuse this one if it appears a little all over the place. I have a good idea of where I want the story to go, but changed my mind a few times about how I wanted things to get started.

“Just like old times, huh Takuya?” Zoe asked as she scooted closer to him. They really seemed to be enjoying their picnic. “I’ll say” he said, looking around.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked.  
“It’s just, I wonder if Bokomon and Neemon are anywhere around here.” Everyone stopped eating and wondered the same thing.  
“Yeah, and Ophanimon and Seraphimon” added JP. They all made several friends in the Digital world last time they were here. But this place seemed empty. Koji then stood up.  
“Somethings wrong” he said. Koichi stood up as well.  
“I feel it too. We shouldn’t have stayed.” He just barely finished saying that when the ground beneath him gave way, as an Ogremon leapt out from beneath it, sending him flying.  
“Koichi!” They screamed in unison. From the break in the ground came more Ogremon, as well as a number of Goblimon.  
“It’s an ambush!” yelled Takuya.  
“Great. Now that we don’t have our spirits anymore we’re sitting ducks” said JP. “Doesn’t mean can’t at least try to fight back” said Koji. He had point. They were all fully grown by now, and much stronger, and while the Ogremon were still much larger than them, the Goblimon seemed much smaller than the last time they encountered them. One of the Goblimon rushes Koji, and he ducked and used its momentum against it to flip it over. Koichi, getting to his feet, followed his brothers lead, and as another Goblimon cocked back its club to swing it at Tommy, he grabbed it out of its hands, allowing Tommy to knee it between the legs.  
Then one of the Ogremon set its sights on Zoe. As she stood her ground, Takuya saw this, and leapt onto a rock, and then onto the Ogremon’s head, attempting to strangle it. This caused it to drop its club, but it then started run around frantically, trying to toss him off. “I’m perfectly capable of saving myself, Takuya” Zoe said sourly.  
“Well that’s good” he replied. “Because now someone needs to save me” He screamed as the Ogremon began to flail even more savagely. Zoe thought for a moment. She saw the club one fo the Goblimon has dropped. She grabbed it and ran over to the Ogremon and Takuya, and swung it and it’s feet. The Ogremon tripped, landing face first and send Takuya flying. “That’s one I owe ya, Zoe” he said as he landed upside down against a rock. The rest of the gang gathered around their friend as their attackers surrounded them. “It’s no use” said Tommy.  
“There’s just too many of them.”  
“Well I’m not giving up” said Takuya, picking himself up. “Spirits or no spirits, we’ve been in tougher situations than this.” He said, moving in front of his friends, ready to take on the next wave. “Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it on!” He yelled, as suddenly something in his pocket began to glow. It pulled it out. It was his detector. “I don’t remember packing this” he thought. But there was no time to wonder about that now, as he recognized the warrior of fire’s symbol on the screen. “God, I hope this works...execute! Spirit evolution!” He was covered in fractal code, and when it cleared “Agunimon!” Everyone else was in shock. None of them had spirit evolved in ten years. It was like nothing had changed.  
As Agunimon went to work on the Ogremon and Goblimon, Zoe thought to check her bag. “My detector! I could’ve sworn I lost this in Italy!” Sure enough, the symbol of the wind spirit was on the screen. The other checked their pockets and pulled out their own detectors.  
“It’s as if they knew we were coming back” said JP.  
“Or more likely they were the ones that brought us back” added Koji.  
“Execute! Spirit evolution!” They yelled, each turning into their own legendary warrior. “  
“Lobomon!”  
“Kazemon!”  
“Kumamon!”  
“Beetlemon!  
“Lowemon!”  
As the six legendary warriors engaged the attacking digimon, the tides of the battle began turned. Just as it seemed they were about to win, tougher foes arrived. A Tuskmon, a Tyrannomon, and a Parrotmon arrived on the scene. The Parrotmon was accompanied by a particularly evil looking figure. “Who is that?” asked Beetlemon.  
“Never fear, Phantomon is here” the ghostly looking digimon said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A group of four familiar looking digimon made their way to the battle. “Now what in the heck is all that commotion out there?” asked a southern sounding female voice.  
“It would appear our former adversaries have unwanted company” stated a proper sounding male voice. “We hath better make haste.”  
“Then let’s up to it and put a hurt on ‘em” added a more masculine sounding voice.  
“Me agree. We get there now” added the fourth voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Slide evolution!” exclaimed Agunimon, Beetlemon, and Kumamon.  
“BurningGreymon!”  
“MetalKabuterimon!”  
“CoreIkakkukon!”  
“I’ll handle burn-brain, you two take the dino-dorks over there” said BurningGreymon. “Zoe, Koji, Koichi, think you can handle the troll crew?” The other three nodded as Phantomon joined the fight.  
“Lowemon! Kazemon! Can you guys handle this?” asked Lobomon. They nodded. “Alright, I’ll take care of ghost boy. Lobo kendo!”  
“Ah, as resilient as ever, Lobomon” Phantomon chuckled. “You know what they say. There can’t be light without the dark. Shadow scythe!”  
The battle raged on. For as outnumbered as they were, the legendary warriors held there own. It appeared to be at a stalemate. But then, a winged figure landed on a nearby rock. “Ah, welcome master Devimon” said Phantomon.  
“You’ve done an excellent job, my servant, but I’ll take it from here” said Devimon as he became covered in fractal code. “Spirit evolution! Duskmon!”  
“No way!” they all exclaimed. Lowemon dropped his lance.  
“It can’t be...”  
“Oh, don’t act so surprised, Lowemon” said Duskmon. “The TRUE spirit of darkness has chosen a host truly worthy of its power. A human simply can’t compete. Now, this battle is over! Deadly gaze!” All of Duskmon’s eyes concentrated on the battlefield, covering the entire scene in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting good? Whose side are the other warriors on? And how did Duskmon come back? I’ll try to get the next chapter soon!


	3. Unlikely Heroes; Born Again Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I apologize in advance for the length of this one, but I tried the best I could to get some type of a dynamic going between the characters.

Takuya woke up to fresh air hitting his face, the sound of the wind over the water, and the faint smell of cooked fish. He sat up. He was shocked to see he was laying by a lake, a beautiful one at that. He looked to his left and saw a campfire going, with fish that were seemingly cooked to perfection skewered on sticks next to it. “Did I dream all of that?” It was a fair question, as the memories of the battle came back to him, the last few hours seemed more and more improbable as he thought about it.  
“Well, well, look who decided to wake up, sugar” a southern accented female voice came from behind him. Startled, he turned around, and couldn’t believe what he saw.  
“R-Ranamon?!”  
“Surprised you remember me, hun. Although most men who meet lil ole me never forget me so I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised” she said, winking at him.   
Takuya was speechless. How was she here? How was HE here? Where were they, even? Ranamon could tell he as puzzled. “You’re wondering how you ended up here, I reckon. Well, the warriors and I heard you and your friends were coming back to the Digital world see decided to come and welcome y’all back. But before we got there Devimon and his cronies had attacked. When Duskmon attacked y’all it opened up some kind of vortex, and y’all went falling in different directions. We each went after one of y’all to make sure y’all were alright. You poor thing, you would’ve drowned if I hadn’t gotten there when I did” She said, smiling.  
“B-but, how are you...so...nice?” asked Takuya, not knowing how to make the question sound less mean.   
“Well you should know that, sugar. You and your friends purified us the last time y’all were here. So, we’re on your side now” she giggled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe woke up in a damp cave. “Huh? Where am I? Takuya? Guys?” She sat up, looked around, and couldn’t believe who was there in the cave with her.   
“Friends no here. Only Grumblemon” the warrior of earth said, stepping out of the shadows. Before he could say anymore, she shrieked and went running out of the cave. “Oh no, not good!” yelled Grumblemon, running after her.   
Zoe ran straight of the cave and right off of a cliff, grabbing onto a branch at the last minute. Grumblemon appeared at the ledge, lowering down his hammer. “Human girl grab on!” he shouted.  
“Ew no way!” she screamed. “What did you do to my friends?”  
Grumblemon don’t know where others are. Grumblemon only see girl when get here. Grab on if girl want live.”   
Zoe still refused, until looking up at the digimon. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she could tell he sincerely wanted to help her. She grabbed the hammer and let him help her up. After Grumblemon pulled her up, he explained to her how he and the other warriors that used to serve Cherubimon were good now and that they each went after one fo them to save after the attack from Duskmon.  
Zoe looked away. “What wrong? You know believe Grumblemon?”  
“No it’s not that” Zoe said, looking down and turning away from him. “I believe you, I mean, it makes sense, it’s just, I don’t think I can trust you after you stole my spirit all those years ago.”   
Grumblemon was speechless. He knew he could do all the good deeds in the world, but it wouldn’t make up for nearly killing those kids all those times, and perhaps hurting Zoe more than the rest of them...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy woke up in a tree. “What the-“  
“Hey, what’s the big idea? I was takin’ a snooze” came Arbormon’s voice.   
“Huh? Arbormon? What the hell are you doing here? What the hell am I doing here? Where is here?”  
“Hey hey hey, one question at a time, kiddo. Yous in the flying jungle, ya know. As for what yous doin’ here, yous fell into that whole created by Duskmon and I jumped in after ya.”  
Tommy was shocked. If this was true, that meant Arbormon was one of the good guys now. Now that he thought about it, it made since, given that after he and his friends purified them, they would’ve been re-digitized into digi-eggs, and probably would’ve been reborn as good digimon. Still, to think that Arbormon and the others were on their side now was something else. “Well, what do we do now?” he asked.   
“Well, uh, that’s the thing...I have absolutely no idea out to get outa here.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JP walked through a corridor that seemed to go on forever. “Takuya! Koji! Zoe!” he called, wondering where his friends possibly could’ve ended up. “Koichi! Tommy! Where are you guys?”  
“Calling their names will grant you no treasure, thou will find” came a strange yet familiar voice.  
“Who’s there? Show yourself!” demanded JP  
Mercurymon stepped out from the shadows. “Tis I, Mercurymon. Thy old nemesis.”  
“Mercurymon?!” JP went for his detector.  
“Thou shalt find that spirit evolving will not better our dire situation, I fear.”  
“What do you mean ‘dire situation?’”  
“I mean we have had the unfortunate luck of ending up in the hall of darkness, and thy friends Koji and Koichi have found themselves in a much more unfortunate circumstance.” Mercurymon went on to explain how he and his allies had been purified.  
“As much as I’d like to believe that you and your friends are on our side, Mercurymon, you’ll understand if I’m skeptical.”  
“Thy skepticism is logical. My comrades and I have caused thee great pain. Allow me to guide thee to thy allies.” Mercurymon turned and motioned for JP to follow. JP was hesitant, but even if this was trap, Mercurymon did appear to know his way around here. Maybe it was better to follow the warrior of metal for the time being, instead of chasing his tail in the dark.   
They walked for a while in awkward silence. Finally JP broke it. “So, Mercurymon, if you all went after one of us, why did you choose to save me?” he asked, wanting to know why the former evil warrior had chosen him over the others to save.   
“I had no preference. ‘Twas thy other comrades who gained favor with my own. Ranamon has been smitten by the warrior of fire.” JP rolled his eyes at that. It was so typical. Takuya had been getting all the girls since he met him, starting with Zoe, JP’s former crush. “Arbormon admires the warrior of ice’s courage. And Grumblemon still feels guilt over stealing thy fair maiden’s spirit.”   
“And Koji and Koichi ended up here as well?”   
“Not quite” Mercurymon said as the walked through what seemed to be an exit to the hallway. They entered a clearing that was covered in a spiderwebs. In a very great distance, JP could see what appeared to be two figures suspended in midair.  
“Is that...” JP began  
“Thy friend, Koji and Koichi. They have landed in Dokugamon’s lair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed that the scene between Takuya and Ranamon had a little more content to it, it’s because this whole idea was born from a Takuya/Ranamon pairing fluff piece idea I had, in case you couldn’t tell already. Also, I apologize for awkwardness of the JP and Mercurymon scene. I tried to show the change of heart in the evil legendary warriors as best I could but Mercurymon being easily the most evil of the four in the show presented a bit of a challenge.


	4. Lakeside Love; A Date in the Digital World?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so just so you all know going into this, this chapter is basically the original idea I had that eventually “digivolved” if you will, to the idea for this whole reunion story. This is pretty much just the Takuya/Ranamon pairing they I wanted about as much as I wanted him and Zoe to be together when watching th show lol

Once again Takuya didn’t know what to say. Was Ranamon telling the truth? After all she and the other evil warriors did back in the day, the idea seemed absurd. However, she was almost a completely different person now. Before, she seemed like a snotty, spoiled brat who just wanted everyone to love her. Now, she seemed genuinely concerned that he make a full recovery after the fight. She was actually very charming.  
“Well, eat up, sugar” she said as she brought over some of the fish that she had cooked. “You’ll never regain your strength if you don’t eat.” She handed him one of the skewers, smiling. Reluctantly, he took it, and took a bite. It was delicious! Ranamon saw the shocked look on Takuya’s face as he took an even bigger bite. “Heehee. You don’t get to be queen of the sea without knowing how to cook fish when you need to” she said, winking.  
Takuya finally managed to say something between bites. “This is great, Ranamon! You’re a really good cook!”  
“Oh stop, hun. You’re too sweet” she blushed slightly. The two finished eating, as the afternoon went by, they found themselves lying lakeside, watching the clouds go by.  
“This is really relaxing” said Takuya. “But we should probably go search for the others soon.  
Ranamon noticed his concerned look. She frowned a bit. “Don’t worry, sugar, I’m sure that Zoe of yours is alright.”  
Takuya got nervous. “I...that’s not...I’m worried about all of them...”  
“Yes of course, hun. But it was always obvious to me you two were an item” she said, trying not to sound bitter about it. She had always found Takuya attractive, and admittedly it was why she targeted Zoe back in the day more than the others. She was jealous.  
“Well” Takuya began, “we were, for a little while. After we got back from the Digital world. And then she moved away, and we had to break it off.” He looked away as he said the last part.  
Ranamon felt bad now. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry” she said as she put her hand on his back. “I had no idea. That must have been really tough on you. Losing your first crush, it can be hard.” She tried to ignore her slight excitement that Takuya was apparently single, and tried to hide the fact that she was speaking from experience, referring to when she had a crush on him but couldn’t act on it, since they were enemies.  
“Well, it was a long time ago, and, I guess, it’s not so bad being friends with her now” he said, trying to convince himself more than anything.  
Ranamon had to word what she was going to say next carefully. “Well, sugar, how does the human expression go? When one door closes, another opens?”  
Takuya looked up at her. What did she mean by that? It seemed she was implying that she was the “other door” but perhaps that was just in his head. “Ranamon?”  
She looked into his eyes and lost control. Her hand moved from his back to the back of his head, and she pulled him closer to her face and pressed her lips against his.  
Takuya was shocked. Ranamon was kissing him! The lip lock was brief, though, as she quickly realized what she had just done. “I’m so sorry, hun. I don’t know what I was thinking. Here you are, pouring your heart and soul out and here I am just being selfish like my old self again and-“ Takuya pulled her in this time. This kiss was longer and more passionate, as they lay back down and began to make out.  
Thoughts raced through Takuya’s head. What did this mean? How long has Ranamon wanted him like this? Could a human and Digimon even, ya know? Something told him that if this kept going he was going to find out the answer to that last one, as he felt himself getting aroused.  
Ranamon must have noticed this. “Mmmm what’s this?” she asked rhetorically as she pressed herself against it, making it that much harder. She then noticed him beginning to shake. “Hun, are you nervous?”  
“Well, I, uh...”  
She giggled. “Well no pressure, but I have a cabin a lil ways up the trail if you want to continue” she said, kissing him on the neck. He simply gulped and nodded. “Alright then, come with me, sugar” she said, getting up and taking his hand. “Time for a lil dessert” she giggled, winking at him.  
Once they got to the cabin, Ranamon immediately took Takuya to the bed and pushed him onto it. She then straddled him, and leaned over until her face was just an inch from his. “Like I said, sugar, no pressure. If you’re not ready I totally understand.”  
Takuya was beyond turned on, and regardless of whether or not he was ready, Zoe and the others were the farthest thing from his mind. He wanted this. Badly. He simply kissed her. She responded by thrusting her tongue into his mouth and pressing her body against his.  
“I take it this is your first time with a Digimon?”  
“Yes it is” he said, not wanting the kiss to stop for too long.  
“It’s my first time with a human, so we both get to try something new” she giggled. She then moved from his lips to his neck, and after a while began removing both of their clothing. That was when she noticed his hard cock. Licking her lips, she dove right in, bobbing up and down as Takuya moaned.  
“Ranamon!” he screamed. She loved hearing him say her name like that, and it just made her push it even deeper down her throat.  
“Now the real fun begins, honey” she said, a string of drool following her lips as she took them off of Takuya’ cock. She positioned herself over it and began to lower her pussy onto him.  
“Wait! Don’t we need a condom?” he asked.  
She laughed. “You’re such a cutie pie” she giggled. “Digimon can’t get pregnant, silly. We don’t work like that. Sex is strictly recreational for us.” She winked at him as she pressed her pussy onto his cock. Takuya had never had unprotected sex before, and Ranamon could tell. “Just try to last as long as you can, hun” she assured him. Takuya could barely stand it. For someone who seemed to have experience in this area, she was amazingly tight. Just a few moments of thrusting and it was already all he could do not to blow his load. “Just a little longer sugar then you can unload it all, promise” she said, riding him hard and gripping his chest very tightly.  
“I..can’t...hold it!” he screamed as it all shot out of him and into Ranamon.  
“Ugh, I love it” she yelled, as she felt his cock twitch inside of her. She could tell there was a lot of it. Once it was over, she laid down next to him, with her head on his chest and his arm around her.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t last longer” he said.  
“Don’t worry about it, sugar” she reassured him. “I’m sure you’ll last even longer next time” she said without even thinking about whether or not there would be a next time. This made them both think for a moment. “So...do you want there to be a next time?”  
“I mean, of course, that was great” he said. But then he thought about what this meant, and what this was. Would they date? Could they date? How long could they date before he had to go back to his world? Then another thought crossed his mind that made him shiver a little. Would she eventually want to fuck him while in her beast form. While Ranamon was beautiful, Calamaramon was a horrifying half woman, half kraken creature. But perhaps she didn’t think her beast form was that grotesque.  
Ranamon must’ve been able to read his face. “Don’t worry, you won’t be seeing me in my beast spirit any time soon” she assured him.  
“What? Why not?” he asked, trying not to sound relieved.  
“The beast spirits each of us servants of Cherubimon got were corrupted by the same darkness that corrupted him. According to Ophanimon, we have to find our true beast spirits on our own.”  
“Oh, Ranamon, I’m sorry to hear you lost your spirit” was the best thing he could think to say.  
“I’m not” she said, half smiling at him. “Don’t get me wrong, the thought of groping you all over with Calamaramon’s tentacles does slightly turn me on” she said with a seductive look, “but she was a hideous monster, and to be honest resembled my personality back then. I was a spoiled rotten witch who cared only for herself, and when I got my beast spirit it reflected what I truly was on the inside. Now, when I find my true beast spirit, I just hope that it’s-“  
“As beautiful as you are” Takuya interjected. She blushed.  
“Oh Takuya” she said, pulling him in for a kiss. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ll go look for the others first thing tomorrow morning, and then once we make sure they’re all safe, we can discuss what exactly ‘this’ is. Sound good, sugar?”  
He nodded, kissing her on the forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. This was actually the first sex scene I ever wrote, so if it sucks, there will be more as this story goes along so hopefully I’ll get better at them ;)


	5. Trapped in the Spider’s Nest; Can Mercurymon Be Trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, after a warm and fuzzy chapter we get back to the action. Enjoy!

JP immediately pulled out his detector. “Execute! Spirit evolution! Beetlemon!”  
“Wait!” exclaimed Mercurymon. “Thou will wake the beast!” Sure enough, as Beetlemon flew closer to his friends, a set of six eyes opened up from above. At the same time, Koji started to wake.  
“What the...where am I?” he asked, looking around. “Great, of course I had to get stuck with him” he thought as he saw his brother next to him. Then he looked ahead, and saw Beetlemon flying towards him and Mercurymon running below him. And then he looked up and saw Dokugamon come down and land between him and the warriors of thunder and metal. “Wait! JP!” he yelled, but the giant spider had already launched its deadly attack.  
“Yum! More tasty treats! Poison thread!” she yelled, spewing purple fluid at Beetlemon. He braced himself for the hit, only to be shocked to see Mercurymon jump between him and the attack.  
“Protective reflection!” he yelled, as one of his mirror shields absorbed the attack, and the other reflected it back at Dokugamon. “I will hold this foe at bay. Save thy allies” he said to Beetlemon.  
Koichi started to wake up at this point. “Huh? What’s going on? Koji? Is that JP? And Mercurymon?!” Beetlemon flew toward them at fast pace. “JP, wait!” he called out.  
“What’re you telling him to wait for?” Koji scolded. “Are you not done sight-seeing yet?”  
Koichi replied by looking up. “The male is up there.” Another Dokugamon jumped down and body slammed Beetlemon.  
“Mmm beetle! My favorite appetizer” he taunted as he drooled on Beetlemon.  
“Oh yeah? How’s this for an appetizer? Slide evolution! MetalKabuterimon!” he shouted as he digivolved to his beast spirit, causing the giant spider to get pushed off of him.  
“So? Just more to eat” he said as he charged MetalKabuterimon and the two clashed. Meanwhile, the female Dokugamon had gotten to her feet and attacked Mercurymon, and she appeared to be overpowering him.  
“Mercurymon, you need your beast spirit!” shouted MetalKabuterimon.  
“I don’t have one anymore” said Mercurymon.  
“What? That’s just great. Now he tells me” thought JP.  
Koji thought for a moment. How could he help. This web was far too strong. If only he didn’t need to grab his detector in order to spirit evolve. Then he saw the cannon on MetalKabuterimon. “JP, fire your cannon at the web!”  
“Are you crazy? I’ll vaporize you guys!”  
“Not if you aim above us, Einstein!”  
“Oh, right. Gotcha!” he said as he fired at the web. It didn’t completely free them, but it did enough damage to the point where Koji and Koichi could free their hands and spirit evolve.  
“Lobomon!”  
“Lowemon!”  
MetalKabuterimon seemed to be in a deadlock with the male Dokugamon. “Guys, I got this! Help Mercurymon!”  
“Did he just say ‘help Mercurymon?’” asked Lowemon.  
“Yeah I don’t get it” said Lobomon, “but he saved JP from the female. Besides, there’s one of him and two of them, if you catch my drift.” The Legendary Warriors of light and darkness rushed to Mercurymon’s aid. “Lobo kendo!”  
“Shadow lance!” Dokugamon was pushed off of Mercurymon and her fractal code began to show.  
“Fractal code, digitize!” said Lobomon, as the female reverted back to a digi-egg.  
“My thanks” said Mercurymon, getting up.  
“For what?” asked Lobomon, as he and Lowemon turned their weapons on the warrior of metal.  
“Slide evolution! Beetlebon! Fractal code digitize!” shouted Beetlemon, as the male suffered the same fate as its mate. He then noticed his friends turning on Mercurymon. “Wait!” he yelled, flying over and landing between his friends and their new target. “He’s on our side now!”  
“Give me a break” said Lobomon. “This is Mercurymon, he cant be trusted! He uploaded Seraphimon. And he would’ve killed Takuya if it weren’t for Patamon’s egg. You seriously think he’s changed his ways?”  
“That was because he was made to be evil. But Takuya purified him. He was reborn good” assured Beetlemon.  
“Think what you want” said Mercurymon. “My intentions are pure. But the past cannot be undone. If I must yet again pay for my crimes then so be it.”  
“Koji, I think JP has a point” said Lowemon. “I was once just as bad, don’t forget.” Lobomon just rolled his eyes at that.  
“Fine, I’m the only one who’s willing to do what has to be done. Slide evolution! KenduGarurumon!” He bared his teeth at Mercurymon.  
“Koji, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but if you’re going to attack Mercurymon, you have to go through me” said Beetlemon.  
“No JP” said Lowemon. “This isn’t about Mercurymon, is it, Koji?”  
“Don’t you dare bring her up!” snarled KenduGarurumon.  
“That does it!” exclaimed Lowemon. “Slide evolution! JagerLoweemon!” As he beast spirit evolved, he hopped over to the other side of the standoff. “Enough is enough, Koji. This has to stop.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do” growled KenduGarurumon.  
“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me, guys!” exclaimed Beetlemon.  
“I am afraid I do not follow” added Mercurymon.  
“This whole thing is about some stupid girl” explained Beetlemon.  
“Shut up JP! I loved her! I wouldn’t expect some dork who couldn’t get a girlfriend to save his life to understand.”  
That stung. “Whoah” thought JP. “Does he actually think that?”  
“That was too far, Koji” said JagerLoweemon.  
“Really?” sneered KenduGarurumon. “You’re going to lecture me on what’s ‘too far?’” He and JagerLoweemon started circling each other like animals circling prey.  
“I guess there’s no way around this” said JagerLoweemon.  
“Guess not” said KenduGarurumon. At that, he lunged at his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while Takuya’s off on a lake somewhere making time with the warrior of water, his friends are getting into one fight after another. Wonder what Zoe and Tommy are up to, suppose you’ll find out out next chapter ;)  
> P.s. I’m still working on the details of the girl situation between Koji and Koichi, so be patient. Hope you all like the choice to add that type of drama between them!


	6. Mismatched Pairs; Grumblemon’s Atonement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 6, and stay tuned! I’ve got some free time today so I may even have chapter 7 done later!

Zoe and Grumblemon stood on the ledge for a while in silence. Finally, Grumblemon broke it. “We go up or down?” he asked.  
“What?” Zoe asked. “Don’t you know which to go? I thought you brought us here.”  
“Me only find cave to stay in. We just fall here.”  
“Oh great, so we’re lost, then.” Zoe said sourly. She knew it wasn’t the warrior of earth’s fault that they were lost, but she still wasn’t sure if she had forgiven him yet. On top of that she couldn’t stop thinking about whether or not her friends were ok. If what Grumblemon said was true, which warriors saved which of her friends? Could Mercurymon really be helping her friends after all the wicked things he did? Which warrior was Takuya with? The thought of her ex boyfriend being alone in the Digital world somewhere with that bimbo Ranamon made her blood boil.  
Grumblemon was trying to think of what to say next when the mountain they were on shook.  
“What that?” he asked as his question was immediately answered. From under the ground came a Kuwagamon. “Oh no, we in trouble” he said as his eyes widened.  
“Well don’t just stand there, get ready to fight” snapped Zoe. “Execute! Spirit evolution! Kazemon!” At that she flew into action and charged head first at Kuwagamon. The giant bug digimon swatted her away easily.  
“Oh no!” said Grumblemon. “Me not save just to watch get crushed. He pulled out his hammer and swung it at Kuwagamon. It’s grabbed it in its pincers and threw Grumblemon off the cliff.  
“Crap!” said Kazemon. “Slide evolution! Zephyrmon!” She swooped down grabbed Grumblemon quickly, dropping him off on the ledge. “What’re you waiting for? Become Gigasmon we can squash that bug already.”  
“Me can’t” Grumblemon said sadly.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“Me no have.”  
“You don’t have your beast spirit anymore?” Zoe quickly pushed aside the the thought that this was just desserts for Grumblemon. Now she needed to basically face Kuwagamon on her own. “Then just stay of the way” she said as she once again flew at the giant bug. “Hurricane gale!” This seemed to get her the upper hand, as its fractal code began to surround it. Zephyrmon took this to mean it was defeated. “Slide evolution! Kazemon!” She pulled out her detector and prepared to upload Kuwagamon’s data. “Fractal code-“ just then the fractal code disappeared, revealing that Kuwagamon wasn’t defeated, but that it had digivolved.  
“Okuwamon” it said menacingly.  
“Oh great, as if that thing couldn’t get any uglier” said Kazemon. “Slide evolution! Zephyrmon! This isn’t going to be easy” she said, positioning herself between Okuwamon and Grumblemon. “I don’t trust the little troll, but I’m not about to let him be bug food after he supposedly saved me” she thought. “Hurricane gale!” As her attack cleared, she was shocked to see Okuwamon pick itself up like nothing happened.  
“Hahaha, my turn, meat” it said. “Double scissor claw!”  
“Oh shit, I’m finished” she thought. But the attack never reached her. Grumblemon leapt in the way, taking the full blow.  
“Grumblemon!” She yelled, as the warrior of earth’s fractal code and spirit both began to show. “He saved me again. Even after I was so rude to him” she said, tearing up. “That does it!” She turned and faced Okuwamon. Before the giant big code devour the spirit and code, it was pushed back. “Hurricane gale!” The big fell off the cliff, but immediately started pulling itself up. “Damn, why is that thing so strong. Perhaps it’s been feeding on this mountain’s fractal code?”  
“Crystal freeze!” came Kumamon’s voice. Her friend came out of apparently nowhere to deal a sneak attack tothe ultimate level digimon.  
“Tommy, where did you come from?” she asked.  
“See for ya self, toots” came Arbormon’s voice, as the warrior of forrest lowered himself down from what appeared to be a floating jungle.  
“We were stuck in that jungle up there and didn’t no where to go” explained Kumamon. “Then we heard all this commotion and ran to the ledge, and we saw you fighting Okuwamon. It was too far to jump, but we were able to lower ourselves down thanks to Arbormon.” Arbormon and Kumamon came to Zephyrmon’s side. At this point Grumblemon’s fractal code and spirit disappeared, and he fell to the ground, exhausted.  
“He saved me” said Zephyrmon.  
“Well” said Kumamon, “let’s not let it be in vain. Slide evolution! Korikakumon!” As Tommy evolved to his beast spirit, the four warriors grouped to together, and Okuwamon readied itself for another round. “You’re outnumbered, ugly. Why don’t you just scurry away?” taunted Korikakumon.  
“Hahaha. We’ll se about that. Double scissor claw!” It’s attack was aimed at Arbormon and Grumblemon.  
“I don’t think so” said Zephyrmon. “Hurricane gale!”  
“Avalanche axes!” added Korikakumon. The two attacked canceled out Okuwamon’s attack.  
“Everyone, combine your attacks! Hurricane gale!”  
“Avalanche axes!”  
“Seismic sledge!”  
“Roundhouse punt!”  
The four attacks all hit directly. Now Okuwamon’s fractal code began to show.  
“Slide evolution! Kazemon!” She pulled out her detector again. “Your not getting away this time, scissor face. Fractal code digitize!” She uploaded the the code, and Okuwamon reverted back to a digi-egg. She and and Tommy then de-digivolved. “Well, Grumblemon. It looks like we know where we’re going now. I can’t spend another second on this creepy mountain. Let’s head down” she said, smiling at her new friend for the first time. Grumblemon smiled back.  
“Me agree” he said. And at that, the four headed down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hope you liked Zoe’s change of heart regarding Grumblemon. And just to clarify, originally the plan was to do a separate adventure for each of the groups, but I ultimately decided not to do one for Tommy and Arbormon for multiple reasons. 1. I want to get moving into the main plot of my story and 2. Arbormon was probably the least developed warrior in the show, which makes it hard to develop a dynamic between him and a previously established character. He was basically filler and eventually a token to show how ruthless Duskmon was. That said, I will try to develop Arbormon’s character later on in the story.


	7. Round Up the Warriors; Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, getting down to business here. Enjoy!

Takuya was getting dressed. “We had better get a move on” he said. “Something tells me the others didn’t end up in a private lakeside cabin.”  
“Good point sugar” said Ranamon, rolling out of bed and stretching her arms, clearly unashamed that her breasts were still bare. She slipped her signature bathing suit back on. As they made sure they had everything needed, they prepared to head out. “Hey Takuya” she said before he opened the door.  
“Yeah?”  
“I just...wanted to say...thank you for last night. It really meant a lot to me” she said, smiling at him.  
“It meant a lot to me too, Ranamon” he replied, smiling back.  
“It was something I’ve wanted for a long time, if I’m being honest.”  
Takuya was caught off guard by that. “You mean...even way back then?” She nodded. She could tell that he didn’t know what else to say, so she she just pulled him in a kissed him.  
“I really hope we can do this again, sometime” she whispered.  
“Me too” he whispered back.  
She kissed him on the cheek. “Now let’s go find the others.” They walked outside, and then hesitated a bit. “Hmmmm. While I’m familiar with the area surrounding this lake, I have absolutely no way of guessing which way to go to start looking” Ranamon admitted, perplexed.  
“Well, maybe we need a bird’s eye view” said Takuya. “Execute! Beast spirit evolution! BurningGreymon!”  
“Wow, he’s so hot” Ranamon admired, eyes glistening.  
“Hop on” he said. “You can ride on my back.”  
“Oh goodie! My first piggy back ride from my man!” she said, giggling as she hopped on and they took off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“C’mon guy” said Beetlemon. “Cut it out!” JagerLoweemon and KenduGarurumon were in a full on animal brawl. Biting, scratching, growling. It was as if they had completely given in to their beast spirits.  
“Perhaps it best to allow them to settle this one on one” proposed Mercurymon.  
“But at this rate they’re gonna kill each other” argued Beetlemon. He looked around to see what he could do. That was when he noticed the woman peering into the nest. She was a beautiful woman with white hair, a red dress and hat, and sunglasses. But she was gone as soon as he saw her. “Did you see that?” Mercurymon looked to see what Beetlemon was talking about.  
“What art thou speaking of?” he asked, perplexed.  
“There was a woman! Right there!” Mercurymon just looked even more confused. “Well I’m going to go take a look.”  
“Perhaps thou might wait until thy friends-“ before he could finish talking, Beetlemon had run off. Meanwhile, the battle between brothers raged on.  
“You knew how I felt about her, but you didn’t care!” snarled KenduGarurumon as chomped on JagerLoweemon’s back.  
JagerLoweemon shook it off. “That’s not true, you have it all wrong!” he tried to convince his brother, swiping his claw at him, but missing.  
“I’ve had it with your lies!” KenduGarurumon tackled his brother and pinned him, biting his jugular. Mercurymon was at a loss for what to do. On the one hand, if he let this go on, one of them was going to die, and on the other hand, without his beast spirit, if he did intervene, he would probably be the one to die.  
JagerLoweemon used his hind legs to kick KenduGarurumon off of him. “This is over Koji, I won’t kill my own brother over a girl.”  
“You’re right” said KenduGarurumon, “this is over.” He de-digivolved. “I’ve been holding back my ace. Execute! Fusion evolution! BeoWolfmon!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beetlemon, ran down the path that he thought the woman had gone down. “How did she get away so fast?” he thought as he turned a corner. He ran face first into Arbormon.  
“Eyyyy what’s da big idea, heres?” asked the warrior of forest. “Oh, it’s jus yous.”  
“JP!” Tommy and Zoe both shouted as they, along with Grumblemon, came running down the path.  
Beetlemon de-digivolved. “I don’t believe it. Where did you guys come from?”  
“That mountain” explained Tommy. “Where were you. Are you with any of the others?”  
“The others!” exclaimed JP. “Koji and Koichi, they’re fighting each other right now! We have to stop them. The whole group followed him as he led them back to the nest, where they were shocked to see JagerLoweemon with his fractal code and spirit showing, Mercurymon standing between him and BeoWolfmon. “Koji! What the hell are you doing!”  
“Killing two traitors” the warrior of light said with determination.  
“Strike of the seven stars!” came a holy sounding voice. A blast hit BeoWolfmon in the back, causing him to de-digivolve and knock him out.  
“Seraphimon!” the rest of them yelled.  
“Enough of this foolish squabbling” commanded the angelic digimon. “This is no time to fight amongst ourselves. Our true enemy continues to grow stronger.”  
“True enemy?” asked Zoe.  
“You mean Devimon, right?” asked Tommy.  
“Alas, Devimon is simply a manifestation of the real evil.” They all looked puzzled. Come, my friends. I will explain everything in a safer location.” He materialized a transparent box around the eight warriors, and it levitated, following him as he flew into the air and left the nest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Any sign of them?” asked BurningGreymon.  
“Not a single one, sugar” replied Ranamon.  
“Damn it” thought Takuya. “Where could they all be?” Just as he looked up, he saw an angelic, rabbit-looking being in front of him. “Is that-“  
“Cherubimon!” exclaimed Ranamon.  
“BurningGreymon. Ranamon” he said. “It’s good to see you both. I have been sent by my brethren to guide you to safety.”  
“But Cherubimon” said BurningGreymon “we still haven’t found our friends. They could be in danger.”  
“They will all be waiting for you. Now, please, come with me.” He turned around and BurningGreymon followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seraphimon and the others landed at the Celestial Castle. “So, we’re here. Now what?” asked Tommy.  
“We wait for the final two” said Seraphimon, motioning toward the air. They looked up to see Cherubimon flying toward them, with BurningGreymon close behind and Ranamon rising on his back.  
“It’s Takuya!” JP and Tommy exclaimed.  
“With Ranamon” added Zoe plainly. The three landed to rejoin their friends. Everyone ran to greet them. “Takuya!” Zoe yelled, running over to him as he de-digivolved. Without thinking she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”  
“I am, all thanks to Ranamon” he said. “She saved my life. I would’ve drowned if it weren’t for her.”  
Zoe looked over at the warrior of water. “Thank you for that.”  
“Don’t mention it, sugar” she said looking away, trying to hide the anger she felt at the beautiful blonde for kissing Takuya. “She doesn’t know yet” she thought to herself. “Give Takuya time to explain things to them before you lose your shit over things like that.” Ranamon’s friends ran over to greet her.  
“Ranamon have kiss for Grumblemon?” the warrior of earth asked.  
“Hmph” scoffed Ranamon. “In your dreams, rock head.”  
“Now that you’re all here, it is time to explain things” said Seraphimon.  
“Welcome friends” came an angelic woman’s voice.  
“Ophanimon!” they all yelled.  
“It’s good to see you all again, my friends. It is time to tell you why you are all here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who the woman in red is? Will there be a cat fight between Ranamon and Zoe over Takuya? And what’s with Koji? Quite sure at least one of those questions will be answered next chapter ;)


	8. Together Again; Enter the Dark Legendary Warriors

“The ten legendary warriors” began Ophanimon, “together again. I wish it were not under such dire circumstances.”  
“Yeah, no offense” said Koji, waking up, “but aren’t you three supposed to be the most powerful digimon in the Digital world? What do you need us for?”  
“Koji” said Koichi.  
“I wasn’t talking to you” said Koji.  
“I’m afraid our power alone isn’t great enough to stop this new evil” said Seraphimon.  
“What? Duskmon? Didn’t Cherubimon create him?” asked Koji.  
“And I wish I hadn’t” said Cherubimon. “But Duskmon is just the surface. One of ten evil warriors, created from the traces of darkness left by your last foe, Lucemon.” Everyone looked shocked.  
“So, you mean to tell us that there are ten other legendary warriors now? All evil?” asked Takuya.  
“That is correct” said Ophanimon. “But there’s more. Only four of them have beast spirits.”  
“Huh? How powerful could they be without their beast spirits?” asked JP.  
“The energy left behind by Lucemon was only great enough to produce ten human spirits” said Seraphimon. “The only dark warriors that possess beast spirits are-“  
“Those of water, earth, forest, and metal” Mercurymon interjected.  
“That is correct” confirmed Seraphimon. “The new dark warriors have located and acquired your old beast spirits, making them very dangerous.” Reality sank in for the six humans. Calamaramon. Petaldramon. Gigasmon. Sakkakumon. Defeating them last time was no easy task. Ranamon, noticing the despair in her new friends, was finally the one to speak up.  
“Don’t worry, y’all” she said. “This time you have four new allies on your side.”  
Takuya agreed. “That’s right! For the first time all ten of us are fighting on the same side!” He may have seemed a little too excited.  
Zoe shook her head. “I don’t know, Takuya. It seems like an awful lot to take on, even for the ten of us.”  
“Yeah, plus just because you banged one of them doesn’t mean the rest of us trust Cherubimon’s old goons” added Koji. Everyone’s jaw dropped.  
“Oh shit” said the three celestials in unison, cursing for the first time in each of their lives.  
“I don’t...” Takuya started.  
“Save it” said Koji. “It was obvious from the second I looked at you two.”  
Zoe looked at Takuya. “Takuya?” she asked, hoping it wasn’t true. But Takuya and Ranamon just exchanged a “cat’s out of the bag” glance, and it was confirmed. Her heart sank, and it was all she could do to hold back tears. Of course she knew she had no right to be upset. They weren’t together and hadn’t been for eight years. Still, her first boyfriend and her old rival, sleeping together all while she was worried that he was hurt, or dead? It stung.  
“Zoe I-“  
“You don’t need to explain yourself, Takuya” she said, looking down. “You should do whatever makes you happy.”  
Takuya was speechless. He just looked at Zoe, and then at Ranamon, who was also at a loss for words. He cared about them both so much, but it was becoming more and more clear he would have to hurt one of them.  
Finally the awkward silence was broken by JP. “Oh come on! Why does Takuya always get the girls?” He was then slapped upside the head by a digimon with a large book.  
“I hardly think that’s the point of all this, you dolt!” scolded Bokomon.  
“Bokomon!” they all cheered.  
“Well who else did you expect to be the official scribe of the Three Celestial Digimon?” he bragged.  
“I don’t know, maybe a giant pen type digimon?” asked Neemon, appearing from behind Bokomon.  
“That was a rhetorical question you moron!” Bokomon said, snapping the elastic on Neemon’s pants, as he often did whenever Neemon said something moronic.  
“It’s great to see you both again” said Tommy, glad that the awkwardness had passed, at least for now.  
“Yes, yes this is all very touching. Now if you’re done bickering amongst yourselves, would you mind if I read you all the prophecy of the dark legendary warriors?” They nodded. “Right. ‘So it is written, that from the ashes of the Demon Lord of Pride, will rise ten warriors of great power, and their purpose will be one that is wicked.’”  
“Wait” said Koichi. “This was foreseen? Why weren’t we told about it before?”  
“Not every prophecy comes to pass” said Seraphimon.  
“Several prophecies have been written since the beginning of the Digital world” added Cherubimon. “How they play out depends on those whom they regard.”  
“Precisely” agreed Bokomon. “Now, would you like to continue asking questions or would you like to know how to defeat the dark warriors?” They all nodded in agreement. “Right. Well then.” He ran his finger through the pages of the book. “Huh? There’s not too much specifically here, but according to the prophecy, whether or not the dark warriors or the original ones win should depend on which ten is the first obtain all of their beast spirits.”  
“Great” said JP. “How many times did Gigasmon kick our asses before we beat him?”  
“Yeah, and Sakkakumon” added Zoe. “That took everything we had.” Mercurymon, Grumblemon, Ranamon, and Arbormon all looked at each other and nodded to one another.  
“This be our burden” said Mercurymon.  
“Yeah” agreed Ranamon. “Y’all shouldn’t have to put yourselves in danger just to get our beast spirits.”  
“Hmph” said Koji. “For once I agree with you.”  
“You guys are unbelievable” said Takuya. “What good are the legendary warriors if they don’t stick together? You think the dark warriors are fighting amongst themselves like this?”  
“They are not” affirmed Seraphimon. “My sources tell me they are indeed preparing to mount a devastating attack on the Digital world. We must not let this happen.”  
“We can not force any of you to do anything” Ophanimon pointed out. “But once again, just as I did ten years ago, I must ask you to choose.”  
“I’m perfectly fine with helping Ophanimon and the other celestials, but I’m not sticking my neck out for those four.”  
“That’s really selfish, Koji” said Zoe, finally deciding to side with Takuya, regardless of how she felt about his latest fling. “I have just as many trust issues to work out with them as any of you. At least you never lost your spirit to one of them. But Grumblemon showed me that they are capable of being good.” She smiled at her new friend when she said this. “If they need their beast spirits, I say we help. Let’s put it to a vote. Among the six of us. All of those in favor of helping them secure their beast spirits.” She raised her hand, as did Takuya. With hesitation, Koichi and JP raised their hands.  
“Thats the majority” said Koichi.  
“So it is” said Koji, conceding.  
“Very well then” said Ophanimon. Rumor has it the dark warrior of water has been wreaking havoc as Calamaramon not far from here. You should start with her.”  
Ranamon’s heart sank. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, she looked, expecting it to be Takuya’s and was shocked to see that it was Zoe’s. “We can do this” she said. Ranamon nodded.  
The ten legendary warriors set off as group for the first time since the original battle against Lucemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, Koji won’t remain a dick, but it wouldn’t be digimon without unnecessary drama between main characters. What do you think of the plot so far?


	9. The Warrior of Water Pt 1; Ranamon’s Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don’t like the idea of ten evil legendary warriors, just give it a chance, and if you still aren’t into it, don’t worry. As with all Digimon seasons, there will be multiple story arcs here.

The ten warriors walked for a while, until it the sun began to go down. “Maybe we should set up camp and get going again in the morning” suggested Takuya. The rest agreed, and they began setting up, and all settled in to go to sleep. Takuya and Ranamon decided not to sleep together, given the groups various reaction to the news of them earlier. As the night went on, Ranamon had trouble sleeping  
*dream sequence*  
“Ranamon, I love you” said Takuya.  
“Oh Takuya, I love you too” she said, kissing him passionately. They were back in their private lake.  
“Ranamon, will you marry me?”  
“Oh honey! Yes! Yes!” she exclaimed. She went to kiss him again, but he recoiled in horror. “Honey, what’s wrong?”  
“What’s happening to you?” he asked, visibly terrified. She looked at her reflection in the water and was horrified to see not hers, but Calamaramon’s reflection looking back at her.  
“No!” she cried.  
“Get away from me you monster!” Takuya screamed. When she looked up at him, though, he was dead. All of her friends were dead.  
*end dream sequence*  
Ranamon shot up and stifled a scream, trying not to wake the others. She got up, and walked a little ways away from the group, not noticing that she had woken up Zoe. She sat on a rock, looking up at the three moons.  
“Nervous?” The voice startled her. She turned to see Zoe.  
“Oh, hi there sugar” she said. “Yes, I suppose I am.”  
“What about? Getting your beast spirit tomorrow?”  
“Sort of. It’s just...I did...such horrible things to y’all as Calamaramon. And now we have to face her. And what if, I get it back, and...I turn into that hideous creature again? What if I can’t control it? What if Takuya-“ she stopped herself, realizing how inconsiderate it might be to talk about her feelings for Takuya in front of Zoe.  
“Ranamon, I think we’re due for a chat” said Zoe. Ranamon just looked puzzled. “About Takuya.” The warrior of water’s heart sank. She was dreading that she might have to have this talk, but knew there was no way around it. “You should just know that...well...he’s a really great guy. And, well, if you really care about each other, then...I guess..I just wanna say, no hard feelings, and I hope you make him really happy.” Zoe fought back tears as she said this. It hadn’t occurred to her just how strong her feelings for Takuya still were until she heard the news of him and Ranamon.  
“Thanks, hun, that really means a lot. But, I have to confess something to you” said Ranamon. “Ten years ago, I could tell you and Takuya were into each other. And, that might be, at least partially, why I may have singled you out more than your friends. I was...a little jealous.” She was sure that if Zoe didn’t already hate her she would after hearing that, but she actually gave a half smile.  
“I had a feeling” Zoe said.  
“You did?” Ranamon asked, shocked.  
“Yeah, us girls aren’t great at hiding our feelings, are we?” Zoe joked.  
Ranamon chuckled a little. “Yeah, I suppose we aren’t.”  
“But Ranamon” said Zoe, “as far as tomorrow goes, you’ve got all of us to support you. I don’t know if you know this, but when Takuya first got his beast spirit, he completely lost control of it and tried to kill us all.” Ranamon was shocked at this. She couldn’t imagine Takuya trying to kill his friends. “Anyway, the next time he needed his beast spirit, he was scared to use it. He was worried he’d hurt us again. But all he needed to do was remember that we were his friends and that we loved him, and he gained complete control over it without a problem. And that’s what you need to remember. When you get your beast spirit, you need to know this: we’re all your friends now and we’re all here for you. Even the stubborn ones like Koji and JP are on your side, even if they won’t admit it. We’re a team now. Just remember that and...remember how much you care for Takuya, and I promise you you’ll have no problem controlling your spirit. And as for turning into Calamaramon, well, when Koichi became good, his spirits changed, and I’m sure yours will, too. And even if it doesn’t, well then, if Takuya really cares about you, it shouldn’t matter to him.” Ranamon was touched. Zoe just gave the most passionate speech she had ever heard, to her! They used to hate each other. They tried to kill each other!  
“Oh sugar” she said, tearing up. “Thank you so much” she cried, hugging Zoe. The two returned to camp and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A monstrous creature that resembled an aquatic, amphibious-looking version of LadyDevimon watched the legendary warriors as they grew closer to her lair. “Excellent” she said. “Once I defeat the false warrior of water, I shall be the true queen of the sea! Slide evolution! Calamaramon! Muahahahaha! And once I get that out of the way, maybe I’ll eat her boyfriend, just for fun!” she said, licking her lips and preparing her attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely just a sappy dialogue chapter for Ranamon and Zoe, but they need to have this talk eventually and I thought it best to have it happen before they fight together. Haven’t come up with a name for the dark warrior of waters human spirit yet. Feel free to comment suggestions!


	10. Warrior of Water Pt. 2; Clash of the Water Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, diving into the action! Enjoy!

The group packed up and got ready to take off. Everyone, even Koji, seemed to be in better spirit after a good night’s sleep. “According to Ophanimon” said Tommy, “the dark warrior of water lives in some kind of underwater cove.”  
“That will make it tough for all of us to fight it” Koichi pointed out. The group approached a lake, this one much more murky and ominous looking than the one Takuya and Ranamon had stayed by.  
“Safe to say it lives in there” said Zoe. No sooner had she said this than had two Shellmon emerged from the ground.  
“Shellmon just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” asked Ranamon. “I didn’t order you to come here. Get out of the way or y’all are out of the fan club, sugar.”  
“We serve a new queen now” one the Shellmon growled. At that they both shot water out of the tops of their heads at the group, causing them all to dive away.  
“Ranamon” shouted Mercurymon. “Thou must retrieve thy beast spirit. We shall hold these creatures off. Protective reflection!” He said, reflecting of the Shellmon’s attack back at it.  
“Everyone who can fly or swim moves forward” shouted Takuya. “Everyone else stay here and help Mercurymon. Execute! Beast spirit evolution! BurningGreymon!” The rest of the humans followed suit.  
“Execute! Spirit evolution!”  
“Kazemon!”  
“Beetlemon!”  
“Kumamon!”  
“Lobomon!”  
“Lowemon!”  
BurningGreymon, Kazemon, and Beetlemon and flew into the air as Ranaom dove into the water. The rest stayed back to handle the Shellmon.  
“So far, not too bad” thought Ranamon as she swam through the water.  
“Takuya” said Kazemon, “how much are we really going to be able to help her down there?”  
“That’s a good question” he thought to himself. “Hang in there, Ranamon.” Just then three Seadramon emerged from the water.  
“Oh great” said Beetlemon. “More party crashers.”  
“JP” said Kazemon, “your attacks should be most effective against them!”  
“Good call, Zo! Thunder fist!” He electrocuted one of the Seadramon until it’s fractal code began to show. “Fractal code digitize!” The Seadramon reverted back to a digi-egg, leaving just two. “Alright, who’s next?” They looked at each other, and then both digivolved.  
“MegaSeadramon!” they both said.  
“Well” said Takuya, “this just got a lot harder.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranamon swam deeper into the lake. “Just where is this little cove” she wondered. “Guess I really am doing this alone.” What she wouldn’t give to have Takuya or Zoe’s support right now. Or even her old friends, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon. “I really took them for granted all those years ago” she thought. Up ahead, she saw a tunnel. “That has to be it.” She swam through it, and sure enough, when she came out on the other side, she emerged into an underwater cove.  
“Well well well, better late than never, dear” came a familiar voice.  
“C-Calamaramon?”  
“Aren’t you a smart one?” said Calamaramon, coming out of the shadows. “Now be a good little dear and let me destroy you, and I may let some of your friends survive.”  
“Ha!” laughed Ranamon. “My friends are mopping the floor with your servants as we speak.”  
“Oh are they now? Slide evolution! Sirenmon!” She devolved to her human spirit so she could walk over to Ranamon. She still stood several inches taller than the good warrior of water. “You need to take a closer look dear.” She motioned over at the water, which began to show images of the battles on the surface. Ranamon looked on in horror as she saw what was going on. On the shore, two Gesomon had joined in the fight. Lowemon, Kumamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon were all caught in a mess of tentacles, while Lobomon and Mercurymon desperately tried to avoid getting snatched up themselves. The battle over the water wasn’t going any better. Takuya had become Aldamon, and Zoe Zephyrmon, But they both were caught by the MegaSeadramon and getting squeezed to death, while Beetlemon fired bolt after bolt of electricity, which just kept getting absorbed by sea serpents’ horns.  
“Yes, it’s all going swimmingly” laughed Sirenmon. “Once I crush you, I think I’ll start with that little boyfriend of yours. He’ll make a tasty little snack. And that blondy will make a nice dessert. The two of them look so good together, don’t they?” she taunted.  
“That’s it, you bitch!” shouted Ranamon. “Whipping wave!” The attach barely phased Sirenmon.  
“Please. Slide evolution! Calamaramon! How can you hope to stand up to me without your beastie spirit, dear? Acid ink!” Ranamon narrowly escaped the acidic sludge as she dove out of the way.  
“Great. Now what?” she thought. Takuya and Zoe didn’t have long. That’s when it hit her. She cared more about whether or not they lived or died than if she came out of this alive. “My, I really have changed. I really am a good legendary warrior, now.” With determination, she faced Calamaramon. “You’re forgetting one thing, sugar. I used to be Calamaramon, and I know all her weaknesses.”  
“You think that makes a difference, you little brat? I’ll crush you!” At that she swung her giant tentacles at Ranamon, and continued to do so as she dodged each blow. When it became clear Ranamon was too fast, she switched to spewing acid at her, which the warrior also managed to keep dodging. Finally, Calamaramon had spat so much acid that the cave began to collapse. When she went to get out of the way, she realized her tentacles were all tangled from frantically attacking Ranamon. “Slide-“ it was too late. While Ranamon was free to dive into the water for cover, Calamaramon was caught mid transformation under the cave-in. When Ranamon emerged from the water, she saw a pile of rocks, as well as Calamaramon with her fractal code and spirit showing.  
“I’ll take that sugar” she said, snatching the beast spirit. “And as for you” she said to Sirenmon, who still was stuck with her fractal code and spirit exposed. “Fractal code digitize!” she said, absorbing Sirenmon’s date. “Now, for the moment of truth” she said, looking at the beast spirit she was holding. It still resembled Calamaramon. She frowned. Even thinking of what Zoe said, she had really hoped she’d get a chance to take on the form of a new, more beautiful beast spirit. Just as she accepted that Calamaramon would be her spirit and was about to take it in, it changed shape. “Huh? It’s so...pretty. I guess I had to stop caring about what I look like for it to reveal its true form. She took in the spirit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aldamon began to lose strength. Suddenly, he and Zephyrmon’s fractal codes and spirits began to show.  
“Oh great, now what?” asked Beetlemon, who felt completely helpless. Just then, a beautiful creature emerged from the water. “Huh? What’s this now?”  
“Oh, don’t tell me y’all don’t recognize lil ole me, sugars” said the new, mermaid-looking digimon. “I give you, Cascadamon.” She was a tall, slender, athletically-built, mermaid, with facial features that resembled Ranamon’s except with some slightly beastly looking fangs (this is her beast spirit, after all). She had webbed hands, and beautiful crystal crown that held down long, blue flowing hair. She wore no clothing other than a blue bikini top. She was complete with an elegant mermaid’s tail. “Aquatic mist!” she yelled, as her whole body began to generate a mist aimed at the two MegaSeadramon. They instantly fell into a deep sleep, dropping their prey and sinking into the water. Cascadamon and Beetlemon caught Takuya and Zoe respectively, who has devolved to their human forms. After being their friends to the shore, Beetlemon slide evolved.  
“MetalKabuterimon!”  
The two of the saved the rest of their friends. “Ranamon, is that you?!” Said Takuya and Zoe, waking up.  
“Yep!” she exclaimed. “I give you my new beastie spirit!”  
“Beautiful!” they all exclaimed. She slide evolved back to Ranamon and they all rushed to congratulate her. Takuya have her a big kiss, Zoe hugged her and gave her an “I told you so” look, and even Koji gave her a nod of approval.  
“Well what’re yous all waitin for?” asked Arbormon. “Les go get my beast spirit next.” At that, the ten legendary warriors took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Like Ranamon’s new beast spirit? Let me know!


	11. Warrior of Forest Pt. 1; Arukenimon’s Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the dark warrior of forest. Enjoy!

As the warriors headed to the next location, Ranamon couldn’t help but smile. When she first was told the humans were returning to the Digital world, she couldn’t possibly have imagined things playing out this way. Takuya being her boyfriend. Zoe forgiving her for everything she did. Getting a beautiful beast spirit. “Someone’s in a cheerful mood” said Zoe.  
“Yes I suppose I am sugar” Ranamon said, smiling at her new friend.  
“We here” said Grumblemon. The group arrived the entrance to a forest, where there two paths leading in.  
“This must be the Forest of Illusions. Bokomon said the dark warrior of forest would be here” said Koichi.  
“Great” said Takuya. “Which way do we go?”  
“I think it’s clear we have to split up” said Tommy.  
“I don’t like that idea at all” said Zoe.  
“Why?” asked Koji. “We’ve already got the perfect way to divide. Former warriors of. Cherubimon go one way, the rest of us go the other way. Five and five.”  
“Ok that’s it” said Takuya. “You know that’s not the best way to split! I’ve had it with this stick up your ass!”  
“If you’ve something to say then say it” spat Koji.  
“Alright I will. You’ve been a huge prick ever since we got here!”  
“Oh and you’re so noble? Fucking a digimon when you’ve got your ex over here who’s clearly still in love with you!”  
“Guys that’s enough!” shouted JP. “We have to figure out a good way to divide up the group.”  
“That’s right” said Koichi. “We need at least three people with a beast spirit to go in either direction. Now, since it’s Arbormon’s beast spirit were after, whichever group he goes should have four people with beast spirits. Give him more backup.”  
“That’s a great idea” said Zoe, trying to hold back tears after what Koji has said.  
“Yeah” said Arbormon. “Thank yous, kid.”  
“Well now that that’s settled, how are we gonna do this?” asked JP. “Obviously we have to split those two up” he said, looking at Koji and Takuya, Koji being held back by Tommy and Takuya’s being held back by Ranamon. “So Takuya goes one way and Koji the other. But who goes with whom?  
“Arbormon, you’re with me” said Koji. “If we’re going to get this done you’ll need to be with someone who can get it done. Everyone else go whichever way you want.” Ranamon and Zoe stayed with Takuya, as well as Mercurymon and Grumblemon. That left JP, Koichi, and Tommy to go with Koji and Arbormon.  
As they walked down their path, things came to an awkward silence with Takuya’s group. He couldn’t get what Koji said out of his head. He looked at Zoe, who just looked away. Then he looked at Ranamon, who simply grabbed his hand comfortingly. Mercurymon and Grumblemon just looked at each other with a “what did we get ourselves into” look. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So the warriors have taken the bait, have they?” asked a sinister voice. The dark warrior of forest essentially looked and sounded like Cell from DBZ, though the green portions of his skin looked a little more plantlike and were dotted with thorns. “Unfortunately for the ones who went left, that path will lead them into the nightmare realm, where she can have some fun with them. As for the others, they were fortunate enough to lead Arbormon down the correct path. Cherrymon, have is the village prepared for the arrival?”  
“Yes master Thornmon” said Cherrymon. “I’ve seen to the preparations myself.”  
“Good. With luck, the five who don’t make to us will be disposed of by the time I absorb Abormon’s date. See to it that everything continues to go according to plan.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji and his group continued down their path until they reached a village. “Huh” he said. “Not exactly something I’d expect to be in a place called the Forest of Illusions.”  
“Who cares” said JP. “Finally a place to rest. We’ve been walking since the lake.”  
“Ah, welcome, legendary warriors!” exclaimed a cheerful Woodmon. “Please enjoy your stay in Cherry Villiage!”  
“Well, we’re not exactly planning on staying long” Koji stated.  
“Of course, of course! You’ve got a whole Digital world to save! Hey you! Mushroomon! These are our guests. Set them up in the motel!” A group of Mushroomon led the warriors to a motel.  
“This place looks a little sketchy” said Tommy.  
“Yes” agreed Koichi. “But are we really in a position to pass up a place to sleep?”  
“Nothing but the best for our guests” said Mushroomon, leading them into a five bedroom suite. The group readied for bed.  
“Get your rest everyone” said Koji. “We leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow.”  
Arbormon and Tommy found a deck of cards and Tommy decided teach Arbormon how to play before they went to bed. Koichi decided to go for a walk. And that left Koji and JP to discuss the state of things. “Hey JP” said Koji.  
“What’s up, bud?”  
“What Takuya said. He was right wasn’t he? I’ve been huge jerk ever since we got here, right?” JP hesitated. “Yeah, that’s what I figured. And you know what the kicker is? It’s all over some girl that I broke up with three years ago.”  
“Wait, you broke up with her?!” JP exclaimed.  
“Yeah. There was no other way. When I accepted the traveling job to teach kids, I knew it wasn’t going to continue to work with Kiara. What I didn’t expect was for her to find comfort in my brother. Part of knew that he never meant for it to happen, but they ended up falling in love and when I found out I felt betrayed. Kind of like how Zoe felt when she found out about Takuya and Ranamon. She was the one who ended things with him, but when it’s your first love you sort lose all rationality when it comes to things like this.”  
“Yeah...Zoe. I think I get it now.” JP looked out the window. “I hope she and the others are alright.”  
“You still like her, don’t you?” asked Koji. JP didn’t answer. “She never even humored the idea of the two of you, even back then, because she was too focused on Takuya. And even now she hasn’t changed. I didn’t think about how any of that might be going through your head when I said what I said back in the Dokugamons’ lair. I’m sorry, bro. That was real dick move, and of course I didn’t mean it.”  
“I know you didn’t, Koji. I know you’re not really a mean person. We all know that. What we all went through ten years ago, even when we lose touch for a while, something like that bonds us for life. And Zoe...I guess I always knew on some level she’d never go for a guy like me. Girls like her and guys like Takuya...they seem to always end up together. And now that he’s with Ranamon, somehow I still don’t think that gives me a shot with Zoe.”  
“JP, let’s make a deal” said Koji. “When we get back to our world, we’re gonna hit the town be each other’s wingmen. What do you say?”  
“Sounds like a plan, Koji!”  
Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, JP couldn’t get to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about his jealousy of Takuya. “Stop it, JP” he thought. “He’s one of your best friends.” He got up and took a walk outside, and found himself staring at the moon. “Why can’t I be the ladies man?” Just as soon as he asked himself this, he saw her again. The woman in red. She was leaning against a tree out the outskirts of the village. He walked over to her. “Hey, it’s you. Why’d you run off before?”  
“Heeheehee” she giggled. “Sorry about that, handsome. I tend to get nervous around cute boys such as yourself.”  
JP blushed. “Ha, yeah right. If you’d met my friend Takuya you’d forget all about me, I’m sure.”  
“Oh the hot head? Yeah I’ve met him” she said. “Or rather I’ve seen him around. Water girl and blondy can have him. I want a real man. Like you” she said, walking closer to him, until her lips were just inches from his. “Well? How about it, hun?” JP tried to speak but couldn’t, so he just nodded. The woman grabbed his lapel and pulled him in, press her lips against his and immediately pushing her tongue into his mouth. “Is that your digivice in your pocket, or you getting excited, cutie?” she asked, grabbing his crotch real aggressively. “What do you say we take this to the bedroom?”  
“Well, the thing is” he said, “I’m kind of bunking with some guys at the moment.”  
“Good thing I’ve got a very private place of my own” she said, licking her lips. “Well, do you want me, or not?” She took his silence to be a yes, and she took his hand and led him to her cottage. A small shack attacked the tree. “Well, now that we’re on our own, I guess it’s time to lose some clothes. You first, handsome.” JP couldn’t pull his pants and shirt off fast enough, tossing his detector to the floor. “Mmmmm I love the dad bod look, cutie.” She pushed him to the bed. “Now, its time for me to shed some clothes.” As she said this, instead of taking clothes off, she transformed into a grotesque, half woman, half spider looking digimon.  
“What the?!” asked JP, trying to hop out of the bed. But the digimon pinned him down with one of her now much bigger hands.  
“Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? My name is Arukenimon. I hope my true form isn’t a deal breaker for you. That would make you shallow, after all” she cackled, moving her giant spider like body on top of him. He tried to reach for his detector but couldn’t get to it. “No, no, Beetlemon won’t be joining us” she said, grabbing his face and forcing him to kiss her. Then she gave him a good lick. “There now, thats not so bad. You know what’ll make it better? If I take a few bites out of you!” She opened her mouth and prepared to take a bite.  
“Shadow lance!” Lowemon came crashing through the window, knocking Arukenimon off of his friend. “JP, catch!” He tossed JP his detector.  
“Execute! Spirit evolution! Beetlemon!”  
“Excellent, my love!” said a strange voice, walking into the room.  
“Ahh, my darling, Thornmon. You’ve arrived. I’ve got two new playthings for us” said Arukenimon.  
“Excellent. Noxious gas!” He secreted toxins from his hands, knocking out Lowemon and Beetlemon. “And then, there were three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JP certainly walked right into that one didn’t he? I changed my mind a few times on this one. What I wanted Thornmon to look like and what Arukenimon wanted with JP. Please comment!


	12. Warrior of Forest Pt.2; Thornmon’s Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got a little lazy with some of the made up digimon descriptions. Admittedly I didn’t give a whole lot of thought to these digimon before I started writing this story.

Koji woke up. He looked around, and was shocked to see that neither JP nor Koichi were in their beds. “Huh? Did they both get up that early?” he wondered. There was no way. Maybe Koichi, but definitely not JP. Now that he thought about it, he Koichi was still out by the time the rest of them all went to bed. “Hey guys, wake up! Koichi and JP are missing!”  
“Huh?” grunted Arbormon, rolling out of bed. “Was the big idea, right?”  
“What do you mean?” asked Tommy, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Then he looked around. “Huh. Didn’t exactly peg JP for an early riser.”  
“That’s because he’s not” said Koji. The three of them got out of bed, Koji and Tommy got dressed, and they went to look for their friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JP’s eyes slowly began to open. He was horrified to see that he was completely bound in spider web, as was Koichi, who had woken up just a few moments before him and was hang on the wall next to him.  
“Ah, so you’re both awake” said Arukenimon. “Don’t bother” she said, noticing them both go for their detectors, which were laying harmlessly on the ground a few feet from them. “You’ll never break through my web.”  
“Let us go, you oversized bug” commanded JP.  
“Aw is that anyway to talk to your new lover, dear?” JP as completely embarrassed. How could he have fallen into this trap? Was he really so desperate?  
“Knock it off” said Koichi. “JP don’t listen to her.”  
“She’s right, though” said JP. “It’s all my fault we’re in this mess. That’s me, the big screw up of the group.”  
“Awww hun you’re sucking all the fun out of the room with that kind of talk” sneered Arukenimon.  
“You just wait until our friends get here” said Koichi.  
“Oh, you mean the friends who walked face first into a trap set by the one true warrior of forest? Those friends? Oh, I’m shaking.” Koichi couldn’t believe they had all fallen for this. “Come on guys” he thought. “It’s up to you, now.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji, Tommy, and Arbormon asked around the village, but no one had seen their friends. The Mushroomon and Woodmon gave them very evasive answers. “Somethings not adding up, here” said Koji.  
“Yeah, everyone here has seemed way too cheerful from the get go” added Tommy.  
“Where do ya suppose they is?” asked Arbormon.  
“That’s a good question” answered Koji.  
“I’d be more worried about yourselves, right now” came a voice from behind them. Thornmon stepped out to meet them.  
“Eyyyy whas the big idea?” asked Arbormon, pounding his fists together.  
“Ahhh, so you’re the poser who wants to take my beast spirit? Well, here it is. Slide evolution! Petaldramon!”  
“Guess we don’t have to look for the dark warrior of forest any longer” said Koji.  
“Yeah, and he did a pretty good job splitting us up” added Tommy. “I just hope whatever he did with JP and Koichi that they’re alright.” He and Koji nodded at each other.  
“Execute! Beast spirit evolution!”  
“KenduGarurumon!”  
“KorIkakumon!”  
“Eyyy I ain’t gonna let yous guys have all the fun here” said Arbormon. “Roundhouse punt!” Petaldramon caught the attack in his mouth and ripped Arbormon off balance, throwing him to the side.  
“I’ll destroy you in just a minute, shrimp. Right now, the big boys are playing” Petaldramon taunted.  
“Avalanche axes!” KorIkakumon’s attach narrowly missed Petaldramon.  
“Behold, the true power of the warrior of forest!” Petaldramon roared, and at that a swarm of Flymon came rushing out of the forest, overwhelming KorIkakumon and KenduGarurumon. Petaldramon then turned to face Arbormon. “How can you hope to stand up to me? Even with your beast spirit you were pathetic. Always taking orders from everyone...Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Cherubimon. The forest spirit belongs with a digimon who can take charge! Every creature in this forest does whatever I tell them! Because they fear me! As should you.” Petaldramon turned to pummel Arbormon with his tail, but Arbormon jumped out of the way.  
“Slide evolution!” yelled Tommy. “Kumamon!” Kumamon rolled out from under the swarm of Flymon. “Crystal freeze!” The ice attack was fairly effective on Petaldramon, slowing him down a bit at least.  
“Ha! Is that the best you’ve got? Slide evolution! Thornmon! Noxious gas!” The toxins began to overwhelm Kumamon and KenduGarurumon, who had only just fought off the Flymon. Soon, their fractal codes and spirits began to show. “Hahaha! Time to feast on some spirits. Slide evolution! Petaldramon!” He moved in on the warriors of light and ice.  
“Round house punt!” Arbormon’s foot went flying past Petaldramon.  
“Ha! The least you could do is actually hit me!”  
“Eyyyyy wasn’ aimin for yas” said Arbormon as his foot knocked over a wooden monument of a large, mega level digimon that was mounted over the roof of the motel. The monument landed on Petaldramon, exposing his fractal code and spirit. Arbormon took the spirit, and prepared to digitize Thornmon, until the fractal code disappeared.  
“Too slow, wood boy. Now, I’ll take that spirit back.”  
“Whaaaaa, this spirit? Slide evolution! Foliamon!” Arbormon’s new beast spirit was pretty much an anime version of Treebeard from Lord of the Rings. “How’s about you come get in, right?”  
“Damn” cursed Thornmon. “No matter. I’ll regroup with Arukenimon. We’ll load your friends after she has her fun with them, and then we’ll be back. You still lose! Hahaha!” He disappeared into the forest, emitting toxic gas behind him to ensure he wasn’t followed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thornmon stumbled into Arukenimon’s lair. He didn’t want to know what she had been doing to the humans they captured, but all he saw when he got there was JP hanging upside down with what could only be her saliva dripping all over him, and Koichi’s legs hanging out of her mouth.  
“Save it for later” he commanded. We need to pack up and get out of here.”  
She spat Koichi out, who looked beyond relieved. “So, I take it things didn’t go as planned?”  
“What was your first clue? Now, I have you an order. Pack them up and let’s go!”  
“Well well well. It seems you’re no longer in any position to be giving me orders, without your beast spirit.” She cackled, looking at her former master with hunger in her eyes.  
“Bitch, if you think for one second-“ he was cut short, as Arukenimon man grabbed him by the throat, choking him until his fractal code showed. She opened wide and swallowed him while, fractal and digi-egg alike. She then looked at JP and Koichi. “Lucky for you two, that was a more filling meal than I thought it’d be.” She rolled them up in her web and hosted them both over her shoulder like a couple of sacks. “Looks like this meal is to go” she laughed, crawling away with the warriors of thunder and darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lobomon, Kumamon, and Arbormon walked into Arukenimon’s former lair. “They’re detectors!” said Lobomon. “What is it with spiders this time around?” he asked, wiping web off of his brother’s detector. Kumamon devolved to Tommy.  
“What do we do now?”  
“You three seek Arukenimon, do you not?” came a masculine sounding voice, they all turned to see a heroic looking lion digimon at the doorway.  
“Leomon!” exclaimed Arbormon.  
“Please, come with me if you wish to spare your friends a most gruesome fate” Leomon said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you had to come up with some badass forest type digimon, wouldn’t you use Cell and Treebeard as references? Side note, I hadn’t intended to have Arukenimon play this big a roll, by I just sort of ran with it.


	13. A Dangerous Love Triangle; The Birth of JetSilphymon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the Takuya, Ranamon, and Zoe love triangle coming up! This one is a bit long, but it’s got tears, sex, an appearance from a fan favorite digimon!

“It’s no use!” shouted Zoe. “We’re lost for sure.”   
“I hate to say it sugar” added Ranamon, “but I think she’s right.” The group had been walking for hours and could’ve sworn they were walking in circles.   
Takuya scratched his head. “Uhhhh alright” he said. “Let’s set it up camp for now, and get back going in the morning.”  
“Takuya, do you think that’s the best idea?” asked Zoe. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. Who knows what kind of evil digimon could be lurking in these woods?”   
“Huh. You make a good point” said Takuya. “I got it! We’ll take turns keeping watch!” Everyone seemed to agree with the idea. They set up to sleep as comfortably as possible. Takuya kept watch first, then Mercurymon, then Zoe.   
“Tis thy turn to keep watch, m’lady” said the warrior of metal, lightly shaking Zoe awake.   
“Huh? Oh, right. Thanks.” Zoe leaned against a tree and looked around the camp. Mercurymon settled down and went to sleep rather quickly. Grumblemon slept on a rock, a little ways off from the rest of the group so as not to wake them with his snoring. Then her eyes fell on Takuya and Ranamon, snuggled up together against a tree. Though she was happy that her friends were happy, she couldn’t help but feel hurt whenever she saw the two of them together like this. Koji was right. Takuya was her childhood crush and her first real boyfriend, no amount of time or other relationships could make those feelings go away. “Oh Takuya” she sighed.   
“He’s moved on, my dear” came a whispering voice in her ear.   
“Huh? Who’s there?”  
“Takuya does not desire you. You’re in the way of their happiness. They are holding themselves back because of you.” Zoe was no longer concerned with who was saying these things. Whoever it was, they were right. She would’ve had to be blind not to notice that Takuya and Ranamon were purposely being more subtle about their relationship while she was around. She appreciated the consideration for her feelings, but it somehow made her feel that much worse about the whole thing. “Why should you stay somewhere you’re not wanted?” asked the voice. “Come with me, and you’ll never feel unwanted again.” Zoe’s eyes entered a trance like state.   
“Never...feel...unwanted?” she asked.  
“That’s right, my dear. Just follow my voice.” At that, Zoe got up and disappeared into the woods. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranamon was the first to wake up in the morning. “Zoe never woke me up for my shift” she thought as she sat up and stretched her arms out. “Huh? She gone! Takuya, hun, wake up!” She shook Takuya as he slowly woke up.   
“Hey hey, easy babe. Zoe’s right over-wait, now she’s not” he said as he sat up to see his friend was missing. “Where’d she go?”   
“I don’t know, sugar. She never woke me for my shift. Hey, rock head!”  
“Huh? Who wake Grumblemon?”  
“I did. Did Zoe wake you at any point in the night?” Grumblemon sat up, confused. Then his eyes widened as he noticed Zoe wasn’t there.   
“Where-“ he began before Ranamon and Takuya cut him off.  
“We don’t know!”  
“It would seem our fair lady hath wondered off” said Mercurymon as he also got up.   
“Or was dragged off” said Takuya, disturbed by the thought. “Damn it! It’s all my fault, camping out here was my idea. If anything happened it her it’s-“  
“Not your fault, hun” assured Ranamon, grabbing his hand for comfort. “We’ll find her, I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe walked like a zombie into a foggy clearing, where she was met by a hooded woman in a black cloak. “Welcome my dear” said the woman.   
“I really should get back to my friends” said Zoe as she started to have second thoughts about leaving them. “They’re probably worried about me.”  
“Worried about you? Ha! Have a look here and see how worried they are” the woman scoffed. She pulled a crystal ball out of her cloak and showed it to Zoe. In it she saw Takuya and Ranamon walking down a path, Ranamon her arm around Takuya’s.  
“Finally, that little blond tag-along is out of our hair, sugar” she said.   
“I know” agreed Takuya, pulling Ranamon in for a kiss. “Maybe she finally took the hint.” Ranamon laughed at what Takuya said, before laying back and pulling Takuya onto her. They made out, until she started pushing his head down.   
“Bet my pussie tastes better than Zoe’s” she said.  
“I wouldn’t know” said Takuya as put his mouth between Ranamon’s legs. “All we ever did was make out. She never even let me touch her boobs. She was such a prude!”  
“We only dated until we were fourteen, you jerk!” Zoe sobbed as she said this to the crystal ball, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe Takuya would say such mean things about her. Sure, things had been a little awkward lately, but everything they’d been through together mean nothing? And Ranamon...they were finally starting to be friends. Was that all a lie?  
“It’s ok dear” said the woman. “You don’t need them. You’re here now, where you’ll never be lonely again. Now, go to sleep.” She put a hand on Zoe’s forehead, instantly putting her to sleep. There was a black mist emanating from Zoe as she slept, and the woman appeared to be feeding off of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group split up to search for Zoe, agreeing to meet back at the camp site in an hour. Takuya and Ranamon went one way, and Mercurymon and Grumblemon went the other. Takuya walked faster and faster as they searched for their friend. “Takuya, honey, slow down. You’re gonna where yourself out sugar. You’re no use to Zoe if you’re too exhausted to save her.”  
“I know” he said, panting and dropping to his knees. “But it’s my fault she’s missing. Whether she got taken during her shift or she went off because she’s sick of seeing me with-“ he didn’t want to finish the thought. “I hate that this is hurting her. I care about you both so much. What do I do?”  
That was when it hit Ranamon. He truly cared about her and Zoe equally. He didn’t want to hurt either of them. “Well, who says you can’t love us both, sugar?”   
“Huh? What do you mean, Ranamon?” he asked, wiping a tear away.  
“Well, who decided that if you truly care about two girls, you can’t date them both?”  
Takuya was confused. “Well, I mean, I guess it’s sort of a general rule...most girls aren’t really crazy about their boyfriend having another girlfriend besides them.”  
“Well I ain’t most girls, sugar. There’s a million reasons you and I shouldn’t work, but we do. Who’s to say Zoe can’t be apart of that, too?”  
“Ranamon...are you serious?!”  
“Well yeah. You obviously care about us both equally. So as far as I’m concerned, we should both be with you. And on top of that, as far as girls go she’s a hot piece of ass” she winked as she said that last part.   
Takuya couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “R-Rananamon, are you bisexual?”   
“Heehee” she giggled. “We digimon don’t really like labels like you humans do. Most of us can swing both ways, and as far as I’m concerned, you and Zoe are two of the most attractive individuals I’ve ever met sugar.”   
Takuya thought about this for a moment. Of course, just because Ranamon was proposing this didn’t mean Zoe would go for it. But, if she did, that would be the perfect solution to this awkward love triangle he seemed to be stuck in. “Well, in any case, we won’t know if Zoe would want something like this unless we find her. Let’s get back to searching.” The two of them wondered into a foggy clearing, where they saw Zoe sleeping on a rock. “Zoe!” They ran toward they’re friend.   
“Darkness wave!” came a sinister female voice as Takuya and Ranamon we’re stopped in their tracks. The cloaked woman appeared. “Sorry, But your little friend is an excellent food source for me, all that misery in that little head of hers. I can’t just let you take her.”   
“Zoe’s not on the lunch menu, you witch!” yelled Takuya.   
“I’m no witch” she declared, transforming. “I’m LadyDevimon! Muahahahaha.”   
“This isn’t good, babe” Ranamon said. “LadyDevimon is a very powerful digimon. We’d better beast spirit evolve. Slide evolution! Cascadamon!”  
“Execute! Beast spirit evolution! BurningGreymon!”   
“Ha! Perhaps those forms would’ve scared me before I started feeding on your friend, but her misery has made me much stronger than your typical ultimate level. Darkness wave!” Her attack hit BurningGreymon and Cascadamon directly, overwhelming them.   
“Takuya, we need Aldamon” Ranamon said. Takuya devolved, but before he could fusion evolve, LadyDevimon was on top of him.  
“Oh no you don’t” she hissed, grabbing him by his throat. “Hmmmm, there appears to be darkness in your soul as well. I can smell it!” She brought her mouth within an inch of his, and a dark mist started to come out of him, as she began to swallow it.   
“Takuya!” Cascadamon tried to free her boyfriend. “Hydro jet!” As she shot high pressured water streams at LadyDevimon, the ultimate level digimon simply shook it off and continued to feed.   
“Thanks for the shower, love, but I’ll be with you shortly.” Takuya began to writhe in pain as LadyDevimon swallowed more of his darkness. Cascadamon rushed LadyDevimon, just to get snatched up by the tail and slammed into the ground, causing her to devolve to Ranamon. As Takuya continued to get fed off of, his screams got louder. This caused Zoe to start to wake.  
“Is...that...Takuya?” she began to sit up, and saw Takuya begin to get weaker. LadyDevimon was now draining his life force, and had her foot on Ranamon, pinning her to the ground. “St-stop it. Stop it!” she screamed, getting up. LadyDevimon dropped Takuya, leaving him almost lifeless on the ground.   
“Why do you care? You heard what they said about you!”  
“That was an illusion” Zoe realized out loud. “I should’ve known before, but I was feeling so crappy about myself I let you get the best of me. But I know Takuya would never say those things about me, even if he doesn’t have romantic feelings for me anymore, he’s my friend, and nothing can ever change that. And I don’t know Ranamon as well, but the sweet, vulnerable digimon I talked to back at that lake, she would never talk about me like that. So I don’t care what it takes, LadyDevimon. I’m going to take you down, even if it’s the last thing I do!” When she finished saying that, her two spirits came out of her detector.   
“Z...Zoe...” was all Takuya could manage to say. Ranamon held him in her arms, tearing up at Zoe’s speech.   
“Is this...fusion evolution?” Zoe asked, as her two spirits grew closer together. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! JetSilphymon!” Zoe transformed into beautiful new warrior of wind, with blue hair, white armor, jets instead of wings, and pinwheel staff. “Ultra turbulence!” She fired a powerful gust of wind with her pinwheel, blowing LadyDevimon into a rock a bullet speed, causing her fractal code to show. “Fractal code digitize!” LadyDevimon’s egg was all that was left. She then devolved back to Zoe. “Takuya!”  
“Z-Zoe” he struggled to speak as she ran over and crouched down beside him and Ranamon.   
“Takuya, I don’t care who you’re with. I just don’t want to ever lose you as friend.”  
Takuya then shocked her by grabbing her lapel and pulled her toward him, kissing her. It was a brief and light kiss. All he could manage. “Takuya! But, what about Ranamon?”  
“What about me sugar?” the warrior of water asked as she grabbed Zoe’s face and kissed her herself. Zoe was beyond shocked by this, but still half kissed back.   
“Um, wait, what...what’s going on?” Ranamon explained the conversation she had had with Takuya, while he just laid there in her arms, blushing and fearing Zoe would reject the idea. “Jeez, that’s a lot to think about. I mean, I did experiment in Italy with other girls, but that was just for fun. But I do suppose I was always a little interested in girls...and Ranamon, that kiss was, just, great!”  
“Oh stop, hun” Ranamon blushed.   
“Do you really want this? Both of you?” asked Zoe. They both nodded. “Well, then, I guess it makes sense. Let’s give it a shot!” They all hugged each other as Mercurymon and Grumblemon came into the clearing.   
“I don’t want to know what this is” said Mercurymon. And they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just know that I really tried to not make the three way relationship happen, but I just sort of ended up there. Lucky Takuya, right? Also I really resisted the urge to have a sex scene with LadyDevimon, but if you all really want one I wouldn’t be opposed to including one in a later chapter. Let me know!


	14. Arukenimon’s Feeding Frenzie; Save JP and Koichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here comes the exciting conclusion of the mini saga with Arukenimon!

Koji, Tommy, and Arbormon walked with Leomon as he explained to them how Arukenimon had been tormenting the digimon who lived in the forest. “Petaldramon kept her at bay, but for a price. That was why the digimon in the village did everything he commanded. You mustn’t hold them accountable for tricking you all. You must understand that a few evil deeds were a small price to pay compared to the wickedness of Arukenimon. Before Petaldramon came along, she would prey on whomever she pleased. And anyone who tried to run disappeared. I’ve been combatting her since long before Petaldramon came along, but I’m simply not strong enough. That is why we must unite to defeat her.”  
“Do you think we’ll find her before she eats our friends, Leomon?” asked Tommy.  
“The good news is she likes to spend a great deal of time playing with her food before she eats it. The bad news many of her victims don’t survive the ‘playing.’”  
“And without their detectors they’re completely at her mercy” said Koji. He couldn’t help but feel partially responsible. JP undoubtedly fell for Arukenimon’s trap because of what he said to him back at the Dokugamons’ lair. And Koichi surely was out that late because of the awkwardness between them.  
“Well les get a move on and rough her up, rightttt” assured Arbormon.  
Koji smiled. “That’s right, Arbormon.” He owed all four of the formerly evil legendary warriors an apology. If it weren’t for Ranamon and Arbormon he and his friends surely be dead by now. He decided he’d wait until they were all together again though.  
“Luckily, I’ve been fighting her for so long I can pick up her scent” said Leomon. “We’ll save your friends, and with any luck put a stop to Arukenimon’s evil ways once and for all.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s no use” said JP, trying to break out of the web in Arukenimon’s new lair. “I’m sorry Koichi. This is all my fault. I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“I do” said Koichi. “I overheard your whole conversation with Koji. It’s not your fault. Anyone could’ve fallen for Arukenimon’s trick” he reassured JP.  
“There’s still more you don’t know though. There’s a reason she targeted me.”  
“Because you were vulnerable. You have feelings for Zoe and she doesn’t feel the same way. I get it JP. I really do.”  
“No” said JP. “That’s not the whole story. She targeted me because...I’m...still a virgin.”  
“What? What about that girl you dated last year? I saw that pictures online and it looked like you were really close. I assumed-“  
“Yeah, I know what you and the others probably assumed. But she wasn’t my girlfriend. She friend zoned me almost as soon as we met. Story of my life.”  
“Come on JP” said Koichi. “So you’ve had some bad luck with women. That’s no reason to give up.” Their conversation was cut short by the return of their captor.  
“I’m sorry, did I interrupt?” asked Arukenimon, carrying in two more sacks of webbing. “Just a few snacks before I begin my main course” she said sinisterly, as she looked at the two humans with hunger in her eyes.  
“Oh come on, you just ate a few hours ago. How are you already hungry?” asked JP.  
She ignored the question, cutting open the web of one of the sacks, and pulling out a Gazemon. “No! Please!” the poor rabbit digimon begged. She simply opened her mouth and slurped him down, fractal code, egg, the whole thing.  
“Mmmmm tasty! More!” she said, opening the next sack, revealing a Hawkmon. She pulled the terrified bird digimon out and opened her mouth. “Down the hatch!”  
“Fist of the beast king!” the attack came out of nowhere. It didn’t do much, but it knocked the Hawkmon out of Arukenimon’s hand. The digimon flew away first chance it got.  
“I don’t know who did that, but they’re about to take that bird’s place” she sneered. Just as she said that, Leomon and Arbormon burst into the lair.  
“We ain’t on the menu, toots” said Arbormon. “Slide evolution! Foliamon!”  
“My turn” said Leomon. “Leomon digivolve to...GrapLeomon!” As the two digimon held Arukenimon at bay, Koji and Tommy snuck in and got to JP and Tommy.  
“Boy am I glad to see you guys” said JP.  
“Hold still” said Koji. “Execute! Spirit evolution! Lobomon! Lobo kendo!” he used the light sword attack to cut open the webbing, freeing JP and Koichi.  
“Here, take these” said Tommy, handing them both their detectors. “Now let’s get out of here.”  
“No” said JP. “I got us into this mess, and I’m going to get us out of it. Execute! Beast spirit evolution! MetalKabuterimon! Hey ugly! Over here!”  
Arukenimon, who was using GrapLeomon to shield herself from Foliamon’s attacks, threw the lion digimon into the warrior of forest. “Well, well, well. Looks like I’ll be feasting on you and your spirit. Spider thread!” The webbing instant clogged up MetalKabuterimon’s canon.  
“Damn!” he yelled, trying to shake it off as she pounced on him.  
“Let’s help him out” yelled Koichi.  
“Execute!” he and Tommy yelled. “Spirit evolution!”  
“Lowemon!”  
“Kumamon!”  
The two of them pulled Arukenimon off of JP, who had devolved back to himself. Lobomon helped him up. “You alright bud?”  
“Yeah” he said. “I can’t let everyone get hurt because of my mistake. I need to be the one to fix this” he said, looking around and seeing GrapLeomon and Foliamon devolve, as well as Lowemon and Kumamon get tossed around like rag dolls.  
“Heehehehehe” she cackled. “So many snacks! Where to start?”  
JP stood up. “I’ve gotta do this. You guys all risked your lives to save me, now it’s my turn” as he said this, his two spirits appeared in front of him and merged.  
“JP” said Lobomon, “I think that’s...a fusion.”  
JP nodded. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! RhinoKabuterimon!” JP’s fusion form was medley of different parts from Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon. “Thunder laser!” He fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Arukenimon.  
“We’ll do this together” said Koji, he had devolve. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! BeoWolfmon! Frozen hunter!” The others got up and joined in as well.  
“Shadow lance!”  
“Crystal freeze!”  
“Forest tornado!”  
“Cyclone turbine!”  
Arukenimon was overwhelmed by the attacks. “Now to finish you off” said RhinoKabuterimon. “Thunder horn!” The final attack caused her fractal code to show. “Fractal code digitize!” Arukenimon was reduced to an egg, but the other digi-eggs she had devoured appeared and floated off.  
JP, Koji, Koichi, and Tommy all devolved, Foliamon slide evolved to Arbormon, and GrapLeomon devolved to Leomon. “JP you did it!” they all cheered.  
“Come on, guys, it took all of us” he said. He had to admit this was the best he felt about himself in a while. As they all headed back to village, he pulled aside Koichi. “Hey Koichi. About...what I told you back there...”  
“Don’t worry, JP. I won’t say a word to anyone. It’s your business.”  
“Thanks, pal.”  
When they got back to the village, they were surprised to see the others arrive there. “Hey guys, guess what!” JP yelled. “I fusion evolved!”  
“So did I!” exclaimed Zoe.  
“Yep, that’s right!” shouted Takuya, putting one arm around Zoe and one around Ranamon, kissing them both on their cheeks.  
“Uhhhh, what’s going on here?” Tommy asked, as he and the others looked very confused.  
“Well, you see, that’s a funny story” Takuya began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that? JP fusion evolved, the village is saved, and the gang is all back together. Side note, I should point out because a few of you may not know, the new fusion forms aren’t original, they’re the actual fusion spirits from the few digimon games that have the legendary spirits in them. They only digimon I’ve made up thus far are Sirenmon, Cascadamon, Thornmon, and Foliamon.


	15. Together Again; Celebration In the Forest Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically just a chapter for some pairings. Will be getting back into the action next chapter.

The rest of the gang, including Leomon, who had just met half of them, just stared with their jaws dropped as Takuya, Zoe, and Ranamon tried to explain their new relationship. “Oh come on!” grunted JP. “You have gotta be kidding me!”  
“So” said Tommy to Koji and Koichi, “what do you guys think about all this?”  
“I’m not touching this one with a ten foot pole.” Said Koji, with Koichi nodding in agreement. After everyone had time to catch up, and digest this new information, Leomon and Cherrymon spoke to the group.  
“Legendary warriors” began Cherrymon, “on behalf our entire village, I want to personally thank you for ridding the forest of those two wretched digimon. Please, accept this feast in your honor, as well as a complimentary night in our motel.”  
“One in which none of you will go missing” added Leomon. “I personally guarantee that.”  
“Alright!” shouted Tommy. “We haven’t had good food since the picnic!” The feast went on, people and digimon mingled, and the night got late.  
“Hey, Takuya” said Koji. “Can I talk to you for a second before you turn in?” Takuya nodded, and the two walked off.  
Zoe then turned to Ranamon. “So...I suppose the three of us will be sharing a bed tonight?”  
“I believe so, sugar” replied Ranamon. “No need to be nervous, hun. I’ll be gentle” she said, winking at Zoe.  
“Oh no, trust me, I hooked up with a fair amount of girls in college, that’s not a problem, Ranamon. But, I was wondering. Can I ask a favor?”  
“What is it, sugar pie?”  
“Well, I was just wondering...if, before we got to the kinky three way stuff tonight, you wouldn’t mind terribly if, well, Takuya and I had sex, just the two of us first?”  
“Well sure, I suppose that’s fine, sugar. May I ask why, though?”  
“Well, it may seem silly, but, I lost my virginity in my junior year of high school, just three years after Takuya and I broke up, and I immediately regretted it. And ever since then, I’ve always sort of wished it was with him. I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to hog him or anything. It just would mean a lot to me if Takuya and I could have this special moment...”  
Ranamon replied through tears and sobs. “Sugar, that’s got to be the Just the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. Take all the time you need with him tonight. I’ll just get warmed up in the bathroom and y’all can call me in when you’re good in ready.”  
“Thanks, Ranamon, I really appreciate it” said Zoe, hugging the warrior of water.  
Ranamon whispered in her ear while they were hugging. “I just hope you have a condom. He’s a little ‘sensitive’ if you know what I mean” she said, giggling.  
Zoe let a out a girly laugh. “Good to know. If he can’t last too long you may have to come in and finish what he starts” she said winking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I see” said Koji. “LadyDevimon. Damn...are you guys alright?”  
“What do you mean?” asked Takuya.  
“You said she fed on your bad memories and your nightmares” Koji said. “Yours and Zoe’s. Are you sure this whole ‘arrangement’ was really your idea?”  
“Well actually it was Ranamon’s” said Takuya. “Before we even got there.”  
“Well that’s good then. Anyway, I wouldn’t to apologize for the things I said before we split up. It wasn’t my place to call the three of you out in front of everyone like that.”  
“That’s alright” said Takuya. “I know you’ve been going through some stuff.”  
“Well, anyway, I’m sorry.”  
As Koji started to walk away, Takuya asked “Hey, does JP still have a crush on Zoe?”  
“That’s a stupid question” Koji said before walking away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya walked into the room that he and his girlfriends were staying in, but he only saw Zoe. “Did you and Koji kiss and make up?” Zoe asked jokingly.  
“Haha, very funny” he said. “Where’s Ranamon?”  
“Well, in the spirit of this new relationship of ours, since she got you all to herself, first, she agreed to let us have a little alone time” she said, pulling Takuya closer to her. “But don’t worry, as soon as we’re ready for her, she’ll be here” she said just before kissing him. “I really missed kissing you” she moaned.  
“Me too, Zoe” he said as she pulled him on top of her on the bed and they began passionately making out. Before long, they started stripping each other. Takuya’s eyes widened at the sight of Zoe’s breasts. She giggled.  
“They’ve gotten bigger since we were last together, haven’t they.” He just nodded and grabbed them. Zoe’s hands found there way down to his cock, which was now rock hard. Takuya moved his hand along her body, working their way down from her tits to her pussy.  
“We never got this far before” he said. “Are you sure ready?”  
She nodded. “I have been for years.” He started rubbing her pussy, and then eventually slipped two of his finger into it. “Mmmm” she moaned. “I think I’m almost ready for your dick.”  
“Do you have a condom?” he asked. She shook her head.  
“I didn’t think this would happen. You?”  
He shook his head as well. “Do you still want to do this?”  
“Yes, we’ll just have to be careful. Are you ready?” He nodded, and slowly pushed his cock into her pussy.  
“Let’s just go a little slow” he said.  
“Works for me” she said, trying not laugh as she thought about what Ranamon has said. Takuya pulled his cock in and out of Zoe, as she grabbed his back, kissing his neck. “I love you, Takuya” she whispered in his ear. Takuya managed to last a bit longer than he did when Ranamon rode him, but eventually couldn’t hold it anymore.  
“I love you too, but I think it’s time, babe” he pulled out and came all over her stomach. “Sorry” he said.  
“Don’t be” she said smiling. “I just hope that wasn’t all of it, because you’re not done yet” she said, motioning behind him. Before Takuya could turn around, he felt Ranamon’s hands grab his ass.  
“Sugar, we have got to get that cock of yours more used to bare pussy” she said, kissing his neck from behind him. Zoe day up. “Ya know, since you finished and I didn’t, I think it’s only fair that you take care of me while Ranamon gets you ready for round two” she said, grabbing the back of Takuya’s head and pushing it down on her push. As Takuya ate her out, she and Ranamon turned him over, exposing his still rock hard cock.  
“I’ll take that, sugar.” Ranamon grabbed it and started rubbing it, and eventually started sucking it, as Zoe continued to thrust her pussy on his face. Finally, Ranamon straddled him once again and pushed herself onto his cock. “Let’s try to beat your record from last time, sugar.”  
“Something tells me that might be hard to do” said Zoe, as she turned herself around, taking care to keep her pussy on Takuya’s mouth. Now that she was facing Ranamon, the two beautiful women began making out. While Ranamon rode him and Zoe humped his face, he pushed his tongue into her pussy and began moving it around. This went on for several minutes, until all three of them came at the same time. Panting heavily, Zoe and Ranamon each fell to the bed on each side of Takuya.  
“I’m proud of you sugar” said Ranamon, that was much longer than last time.” She kissed him, snuggled up to him, and closed her eyes.  
“Well I never thought it’d happen like this” said Zoe, “but I’m really happy I’m with you again, Takuya.” She kissed his cheek, rested her head on his chest and went to sleep.  
Takuya, with an arm around each girl, closed his eyes. “How the hell did I get this lucky?” he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JP sat outside for a while, looking at the moons. He and Koichi were the last to turn in for the night, and they both could here some noises coming from Takuya, Zoe, and Ranamon’s room. Koichi headed in. “You going to be alright, JP?” he asked.  
“Yeah” said JP. “I’ll be fine.” At that, Koichi was gone. “Let her go, JP” he thought to himself. He then got up and headed to his room. He was lying on his bed, trying to ignore the various moans that were so obviously Zoe’s and Ranamon’s coming from down the hall, when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see a Renamon standing in his doorway. “Oh” he said, “you must be lost.”  
“No” she said. “I don’t think so. You’re the one who defeated Arukenimon, are you not?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah. That was me. I had a lot of help though.”  
“Well then, I’m right where I need to be” she said, inviting herself in, closing the door behind her, grabbing JP’s face, and pressing her lips against his.  
“Woah!” he yelled. He was surprised by the kiss, but at the same time turned on.  
“So, are we gonna do this?” she asked. JP simply gulped and nodded. He he went for the bed but Renamon pounced on him and pinned him to the floor, digging her claws into him and kissing him passionately, biting his lips. It should’ve hurt, but it felt good.  
“Screw it” he thought to himself, “I guess my first time is gonna be with a sexy fox digimon.” She wastes no time, as he was already rock hard.  
Pulling down his pants, she licked her lips at the sight of his cock. “Someone’s packing some heavy artillery” she said, diving in and deep throating him. It was all he could do to keep himself from screaming with pleasure. After a few minute of slurping on his cock, she pulled back, and pushed her pussy onto him, digging her claws into his chest. She rode him for several minutes before he came. They got up and laid down on the bed. “Goodnight, sexy” she said, nuzzling up against him as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all like the surprise guest at JP’s room?


	16. Ambush!; The Remaining Dark Warriors Revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, just so you all know, I wasn’t really sure how I wanted to go about the dark warrior arc, but I figured if I did a single chapter for each warrior it would drag on forever, and also I struggled to develop an interesting original digimon for all ten elements, so we’re going to jump right into the face off this chapter. Enjoy.

In an evil looking lair somewhere in the Digital world, the remaining eight dark warriors gathered. “Well, that was disappointing” said an evil looking version of Flamedramon. He had black armor with dark red flames on it, and gray skin.  
“What would you expect from the weakest of us, BlackFlamedramon?” asked the dark warrior of thunder, essentially a dark blue Andromon with horns on his head.  
“Oh come now, Surgemon” said the dark warrior of metal, a zombie-looking digimon covered in rusting metal armor, only one eye revealed by his facial armor. “You mustn’t blame the strength of our brethren, simply the execution of the plan” said Rustmon. “When the brats continue to gain the ability to fusion evolve, it’s clear they must be separated from those who don’t have their beast spirits.”  
“No” said Aeromon, the dark warrior of wind, a smaller version of Garudamon, with a grey and pink color scheme. “It is clear we must take their beast spirits for our selves. They outnumber us eight to two in that regard. We need to even the odds.” The rest of the evil warriors laughed and began to plot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you, again, legendary warriors” said Leomon, as the group prepared to leave. JP threw the Renamon who spent the night in his room an awkward glance. She just winked at him.  
“Thank you” said Koji. “Without your help who knows what would’ve happened.”  
“Yeah and thank you for your hospitality” added Zoe. The group said the rest of their goodbyes and headed out of the forest.  
“So where to now?” asked Tommy.  
“The dark warrior of earth has been wreaking havoc not too far from here, according to Bokomon” said Koichi.  
“Good” said Grumblemon. “Now me get beast spirit.”  
“Oh goodie” said Ranamon. “We get to tangle with Gigasmon again.”  
“Then look no further” a voice came from seemingly nowhere as the ground beneath them began to shake and crack. From under the earth rose Gigasmon.  
“Me take spirit!” shouted Grumblemon, charging the giant creature.  
“Let’s back him up, guys” said Takuya. He and beast spirit evolved.  
“BurningGreymon!”  
“MetalKabuterimon!”  
“Inferno rocket!” a voice yelled, shooting blue flame at the warriors of fire and thunder. They looked up to see BlackFlamedramon, Surgemon, and Aeromon. “The troll will do this on his own” the dark warrior of fire said, as the three of them jumped down between the group and Grumblemon.  
“Apparently you can’t count” said Koji. “We still have you outnumbered.” At that, the rest of the humans spirit evolved.  
“Lobomon!”  
“Lowemon!”  
“Kazemon!”  
“Kumamon!”  
“Slide evolution!” shouted Ranamon and Arbormon.  
“Cascadamon!”  
“Foliamon!”  
Three more warriors appeared behind them. “Ah, the reinforcements have arrived” said Surgemon. “Allow us to introduce Frostmon, warrior of ice (essentially looks like Frost’s first form in Dragon Ball Super), Auramon, warrior of light (Frieza’s fourth form DBZ), and you’ve already met Duskmon.”  
“How are we gonna do this?” asked Kumamon.  
“Let’s try to fight them based on type advantage” said Lowemon. “Takuya, you take the warrior of ice, Cascadamon, you take the warrior of fire. You guys catch my drift?”  
“Good idea Koichi” said Kazemon. “Mercurymon, you take the warrior of thunder.”  
“Yeah” said Lobomon. “Koichi, you and I take the opposite types.  
“JP, you take the warrior of wind” said Kazemon, “and Tommy and I will help Grumblemon.”  
The battle raged on, while the final dark warrior watched from afar. “Hmmmm, these DigiDestined seem to be smarter than I thought” thought Rustmon.  
Grumblemon took a huge shot from Gigasmon. “Grumblemon!” shouted Kazemon and Kumamon. “Slide evolution!”  
“KorIkakumon!”  
“Zephyrmon!”  
“Time to even the odds!” shouted Rustmon, jumping into the action.  
At this point, Frostmon, BlackFlamedramon, and Surgemon had all been digitized. Duskmon, Auramon, and Aeromon all held their own.  
“This must be the dark warrior of metal” said Zephyrmon. “Don’t let him slide evolve!”  
“I don’t need Sakkakumon to defeat you insects” sneered Rustmon. “Rust claw!” he yelled, extended his claw at Zephyrmon and causing her to devolve to Zoe. Meanwhile, KorIkakumon and Grumblemon were having better luck with Gigasmon. “Quagmire twister!” Gigasmon yelled.  
“Just as I expected” said KorIkakumon. “You ready, Grumblemon?” Grumblemon nodded. “Avalanche axes!” The attack caught Gigasmon on mid air, knocking him off balance.  
“Seismic sledge!” Grumblemon wacked Gigasmon with his hammer, causing his fractal code to be exposed. “Me take” he said, taking the beast spirit. Gigasmon then turned to his human form. He looked very similar to Grumblemon, except he had gray skin, and darker, punk style clothing.  
“Rustmon! A little help?” he asked before Rustmon moved to take Zoe’s spirits. Rustmon sighed.  
“Very well. Rust claw!” he yelled, pulling his ally away from danger.  
“Thanks.”  
“For what?” asked Rustmon, who hadn’t let go of the warrior of earth. He squeezed every bit of date out of the warrior and absorbed all of it.  
“This has been very informative, but now I think it’s time for a little fun. Slide evolution! Sakkakumon!” He rose into the air as he became the inter-dimensional being. “Let’s see how well you fight when you’re all alone. Muahahahaha!” At that, he sucked everyone in the battle into different sections of his body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and JP woke up, devolved and in the middle of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji and Koichi found themselves in a strange clearing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoe and Ranamon washed ashore on a beach. “Thanks for that” said Zoe as Ranamon swam them both to shore. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy, Grumblemon, and Arbormon woke up in a strange room. “Where we now?” asked Grumblemon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mercurymon found himself in a cell, with no allies, and number of mirrors in front of him, each one showing each of the locations his friends had ended up in. “This be, how the human expression is stated, ‘a taste of my own medicine” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I said before the chapter, I had a hard time creating original digimon for all ten elements, so this chapter was basically to kill of the not so original, pretty much filler dark warriors.  
> Also, if you have been reading the chapter titles the way they read the episode titles in the English dub of Dragon Ball Super, that’s 100% intentional.


	17. Stuck in Sakkakumon; A Clash Over a Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as I’m sure you can guess by the name of the chapter, Takuya and JP are finally going to have it out over Zoe. Enjoy!

Rustmon appeared in Mercurymon’s cell. “Enjoying the view, are we?” As Mercurymon heard this, he turned around and charged the dark warrior of metal, only to run right through him. “Did you really think that would work? You of all people should know that in here, I may as well be a god. Oh and in this universe, consider your manipulation of metal completely void. I, on the other hand, can manipulate everything.”  
“My comrades shall defeat thee” said Mercurymon.   
“Oh you think so, do you? Well, we shall soon see” Rustmon said sinisterly, motioning toward the mirror displaying Takuya and JP. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and JP has been walking for what seemed to be miles. “Takky, we’re not getting anywhere” said JP.  
“Huh. Well, we were inside Sakkakumon. For all we know we really could be in some endless desert” said Takuya. “Still, there’s gotta be an exit somewhere. A way to the other worlds.” He couldn’t help but wonder if his girlfriends were ok.   
Not far off, a cloaked figure watched them. “Hmmmm” said Phantomon. “It appears I won’t need to do much with these two at all.” He released some kind of powder into the wind, and it blew right over Takuya and JP. “That should do the trick” he cackled, disappearing.   
“Great” said JP. “You look for the exit and I’ll rest” he said, sitting down.   
“What?” asked Takuya. “Why the hell are you so tired?”   
“Oh, gee I don’t know” said JP sarcastically. “Can’t possibly because you and your girlfriends kept the rest of us up all night last night!” he spat.   
Takuya was completely unapologetic. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s it. I’m sure it has nothing to do with that slutty ass fox we all see leave your room early this morning.” JP stood up.  
“Well sorry. We don’t all get to bang every single girl in the group!”   
“Look, JP, this whole jealousy thing over Zoe has to stop. I’ve been trying to ignore it because you’re my friend and quite frankly I felt bad for you but sooner or later you’ve gotta grow up! I mean no wonder you can’t get a girlfriend. You’re a year older than me and you’re the most immature person in the group. Maybe if you stopped with the childish magic tricks and shit grew up girls would actually like you!”  
“Oh yeah? Well I’d rather be childish than be a complete jerk like you! You don’t deserve a girl like Zoe. I mean ever since the first time we all came to the Digital world it was obvious to anyone with a brain that she had a crush on you but you were too oblivious to notice. You’ve never once considered her feelings. At least I’m a decent human being.”  
“A decent human being? Is that what you call hitting on my girlfriend from the moment we started dating? And when we broke up...how long exactly did you wait before you texted her offering a ‘shoulder to cry on’ huh? You’re the shittiest friend I’ve ever had!”  
“I’m not your friend! Execute now! Fusion evolution! RhinoKabuterimon!”  
“Execute now! Fusion evolution! Aldamon!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Strike of the seven stars!” Seraphimon’s attack rebounded off of Sakkakumon, doing absolutely nothing.  
“It’s no use” said Cherubimon. “Sakkakumon draws his strength from the digimon trapped inside of him, and he’s got all ten legendary warriors, as well the remaining dark warriors in there.”  
“I’m afraid the warriors are on their own then” Ophanimon said solemnly, as she saw Aldamon and RhinoKabuterimon began their fight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Atomic destroyer!”  
“Thunder horn!”  
The two digimon’s attacks clashed, canceling each other out. “Just admit that you’re a terrible friend!” yelled Aldamon.  
“You admit that you’re a jerk who doesn’t appreciate what he has!” replied RhinoKabuterimon. The fight raged on until finally they went tumbling off of a cliff, landing in a clearing. As they picked themselves up, they quickly realized they weren’t alone. A Triceramon has been woken up by their fall.   
“Hey! I was napping! I’m gonna make you pay for waking up! Tri horn attack!” The dinosaur digimon charged at them, forcing them to jump out of the way.   
“Look what you got us into” said Aldamon.  
“Me? You’re the one that knocked us down here.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m gonna crush both of you!” Triceramon charged them again, and as they dove out of the way, he charged right into a sleeping Mammothmon.   
“Damn it, Triceramon! You’re all gonna pay for that!”   
“Hey take it easy big guy” said Aldamon. “We didn’t do anything to you.”  
“No! Just to me” said Triceramon, getting ready to attack again. He charged them again, and Aldamon flew away. He looked back and saw RhinoKabuterimon, about to be trampled by both Triceramon and Mammothmon.   
“Crap” Aldamon said, circling back around and getting RhinoKabuterimon out of the way just in time.   
“Thunder horn!” yelled RhinoKabuterimon. Aldamon, thinking it was aimed at him, ducked, then turned around to realize the attack was aimed at Triceramon, who had changed his course and charged them again.   
“Thanks man” he said.  
“No, thank you, let’s just get the hell out of here” he devolved to Beetlemon as he said that, and the two of them flew off, leaving the two gigantic digimon to fight each other.   
“Hey man” said Takuya, as they both devolved. “You know we’re buds, right?”  
“Yeah, I know Takuya. And you’re right, I hit on Zoe when she was with you. I jumped at the chance when she broke up with you. Truth is I’ve always been a little jealous of you.”  
“Come on, man. You don’t need to be jealous.”  
“Dude...you had a threesome with Zoe and Ranamon last night.”  
“Ok...yeah that was pretty awesome. But I bet you had a good time with that Renamon. And I’m sure you’ll meet a great girl when we get back to the human world.”  
“Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I promise, I won’t hit on Zoe anymore. She’s all yours.” Just then, an eye portal appeared. “Hey! That might be a way out!” They went through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ha!” laughed Mercurymon. “I told thee. The bonds of their friendship is far superior to the trickery of thine schemes.”  
“We’ll see” said Rustmon. “Let’s see how the ladies are doing” he said, directing Mercurymon’s attention to the mirror displaying Zoe and Ranamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty standar “buddies fight then work together and apologize to each other” theme here. But I was building up JP’s jealousy toward Takuya for a few chapters now do it had to all come out eventually.


	18. Girl Power!; The Beautiful Spirits of Wind and Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranamon and Zoe are up next! Think Takuya’s angels are up for the challenge?

Ranamon and Zoe walked on the beach for a while. “I hope Takuya’s alright” said Zoe finally.   
“I know sugar, me too” replied Ranamon. “Hey Zoe, I’ve been meaning to asked you” began Ranamon, “what did you think about last night? Do you think it’s something you’d wanna keep doing?”  
“Honestly, it was a little strange, at first. But actually I really did like it. You’re really sweet, Ranamon, and if I’m being honest, I think I’m starting to fall for you just as much as I have for Takuya” Zoe said, blushing as she said it.  
This took Ranamon by surprise. Of course she thought Zoe was an attractive woman, but the whole reason she proposed the three way relationship was because of Takuya’s feelings for both of them. She never even considered that Zoe might start to develop feelings for her, as well. It made her feel, even better, somehow. Not only did a hot guy like Takuya want to be with her, but now Zoe did too. All the fans in the Digital world worshipping her over the years didn’t even come close to making her feel as good as this did. Was this what love actually felt like? “I...Zoe...” was all she could say, starting to tear up.   
“Awwwww what a touching moment” said Aeromon, swooping down to meet them.   
“What would you know about love or touching moments?” asked Zoe rhetorically. She and Ranamon looked at each other and nodded. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! JetSilphymon!”  
“Slide evolution! Cascadamon! Without a beastie spirit you don’t stand much of a chance against me and my new lady, sugar.”   
“I might be scared” began Aeromon, “if I didn’t bring backup. Oh boysss!” As she said this, a Saberdramon and a Parrotmon swooped down and attacked.   
“Night roar!”  
“Sonic destroyer!”   
Cascadamon and JetSilphymon dove out of the way of the attacks.   
“Hydro jet!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
The two attacks made short work of the giant bird digimon, exposing both of their fractal codes, but before they could digitize them, Aeromon absorbed them. “I’ll take those!” As she assimilated the data of her former henchmen, she began to transform. She sprouted two more sets of wings, for a total of six, her color scheme took on the black and green shades of the two digimon she absorbed, and her more beast-like. “Who said I need a beast spirit to crush you two? Night destroyer!” The attack launched a giant ball of electricity and dark energy at Cascadamon and JetSilphymon, sending them flying.  
JetSilphymon got to her feet, then noticed Cascadamon’s fractal code and spirits were exposed. “Oh no, I must be able to withstand stronger hits because my spirits are fused” she thought. “I can’t let that overgrown bird take my girlfriend’s spirit!” The new and improved Aeromon darted at Cascadamon, but was knocked away by JetSilphymon.   
“Please, you really think you can stand up to me in this form?” sneered Aeromon. “I might as well be a mega level digimon!”  
Cascadamon watched, unable to help her new girlfriend. “I can’t believe she’s gonna risk losing her spirits to fight for me. My, how things have changed...” she thought. “If only I weren’t so useless! If could fusion evolve...but I can’t devolve to a human like she can.” This notion hurt Cascadamon. She loved being a digimon. It was her identity. The Digital World was the only hime she ever knew. But it also created a clear distance between her and her newfound lovers. They were from a different world...had a different home. She had never been closer to Takuya and Zoe, but never felt further away. Tears started to fall down her face. “No!” she thought. “I won’t let what I am define WHO I am...who I fight for...who I love!” Her spirits started to glow and she was suddenly engulfed in fractal code. She was Ranamon again, and she couldn’t believe who she was looking up at: Cascadamon! “Is this...” she began, before her thought was confirmed, as she began to merge with her beast spirit. “Fusion evolution! Serenimon!”   
As the fractal code cleared away, a beautiful creature was revealed. She had Ranamon’s delicate blue-green skin, Cascadamon’s long, blue hair and slim athletic build, but she had legs instead of a mermaid tail. Instead of a bathing suit, she was clad in sexy, blue armor that covered pretty much just her breasts, nether regions, hands, and feet, and instead of a crown she wore an Angewomon-like helmet, crystal in color. And she was armed with a similarly colored trident.   
“No way” said JetSilphymon, staring with jaw dropped. “I should not be as turned on as I am right now.”   
Even Aeromon had to admit that this new form was attractive. She quickly moved on from the admiration though. “You think I’m scared? Night destroyer!”   
JetSilphymon leapt to Serenimon’s aid. “We’ll finish her together” she said smiling. Serenimon smiled back, then they both turned to face their attacker.   
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Trident typhoon!”  
Their combined attacks overpowered Aeromon‘s attack this time, sending it back at her. “Noooooo!” she screamed as her fractal code appeared.   
“This one’s all yours, gorgeous” said JetSilphymon.   
“Fractal code digitize!” yelled Serenimon.   
“You did it!” said JetSilphymon. “How did you fusion evolve from your beast form?”  
“I don’t know, sugar. I just thought about you, and Takuya, and about how you’d both do anything for me and I’d do anything for y’all. And about what you said earlier...” JetSilphymon began to blush. “I love you, too, Zo. I’m in love with you and Takuya.” She and JetSilphymon embraces each other, pulling each other in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down below, Takuya, JP, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon watched as the girls finished off the dark warrior of wind and “celebrated.”  
“Wow, Takky, you’re one lucky guy” said JP, trying to adjust the obvious erection he got at the sight of the two beautiful digimon making out.   
“Yeah” said Takuya. Initially the sight turned him on as well, but it made him think. They looked perfectly happy without him. Could it be that they were falling for each other and edging them out? “Stop it, Takuya!” he thought to himself. He had been having these types of thoughts more and more since his encounter with LadyDevimon. But he had been pushing them out of his head and ignoring them. “Zoe loves you! Ranamon loves you!”  
“Let those girls have their fun...you need a real woman...come to me...come to me...COME TO ME...”  
“What was that, Ophanimon?” he asked the angelic digimon.   
“What? I did not say anything, Takuya” she replied.  
“Oh...I thought...never mind.” That was strange. He could’ve sworn he heard a woman speaking to him. It was then that Zoe and Ranamon came floating down from Sakkakumon.   
“Zoe! Ranamon! We saw everything! That was awesome!” shouted JP, running over to them. Takuya walked over to them and hugged his two girlfriends. They each kissed him on the cheek.   
“A cheek kiss?” he thought. “They just went to town on each other and all I get is a cheek kiss?” He pushes the thought aside and kissed them both back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, im on the fence about giving the former evil legendary warriors human forms entirely. Personally, I’ve always had a crush on Ranamom as she is, but if someone wanted to make a suggestion in the comments I might be convinced. Also, any guesses who the woman was in Takuya’s head? How could someone with two beautiful girlfriends feel so down? Guess you’ll just have to keep reading!


	19. House of Horrors; The Magnificent Piedmon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, another group tries to escape Sakkakumon!

Mercurymon and Rustmon watched as Serenimon and JetSilphymon defeated Aeromon. “Don’t let this think your friends have the slightest chance!” sneered Rustmon, as their attention fell on the mirror displaying Tommy, Arbormon, and Grumblemon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Grumblemon” began Tommy, “how does it feel to have a beast spirit again?”  
“It feel good” said Grumblemon, looking at his beast spirit. It had changed from the menacing Gigasmon to an almost action hero-looking digimon. It still had the same, muscular build as Gigasmon, but was closer to Grumblemon’s skin tone, had a metal helmet, had a snout like Gigasmon, but not as prominent a nose; instead a rhino horn made of rock. The three of them had finally made their way out of the room they were stuck in, and were now walking down a path in a forest.  
“Eyy keep ya eyes peeled, righttt” said Arbormon. “Who knows what Sakkakumon gots planned?”   
“He’s right” Tommy thought. “At least we’ve all got beast spirits now. Still, last time we took on Sakkakumon, Takuya and Koji needed to fuse their spirits, and of course the three of haven’t gained that power.” They kept walking until they reached a mansion. “This doesn’t seem like a trap or anything” he said.  
Grumblemon looked around. “There nowhere else to go.” Reluctantly, they all went inside. Inside, they walked into what appeared to be a circus ring.   
“Huh. An abandoned circus ring” said Tommy. “Not exactly what I was expecting.”  
“Who said anything about it being abandoned?” came an energetic voice. “Come one! Come all! Welcome to the most glorious show in the Digital world!” A silhouette was lowered down from the ceiling, and as the lights came on, it was revealed to be Piedmon. “Legendary warriors, you should all feel honored. You’re all about to be destroyed by the one, the only, Piedmon!”   
“I don’t think so, Giggles” said Tommy. “Execute! Beast spirit evolution! KorIkakumon!”  
“Slide evolution!”  
“Foliamon!”  
“Mongomon!” Mongomon had the physical feature described before, he was wearing a pair of ripped pants.   
“Hahahahahaha!” laughed Piedmon. “The more the merrier! Come out to play, my friends!” A Vademon and WaruMonzemon emerged.   
“You two handle those freak shows” said KorIkakumon. “I’ll take king freak show” he said, turning to face Piedmon.   
Mongomon moved to face WaruMonzemon. “Seismic slam!” Mongomon said, charging after WaruMonzemon.   
Foliamon faced Vademon. “Gaia tornado!”   
“Well it seems my friends are keeping yours quite preoccupied” Piedmon said to KorIkakumon. “I suppose that leaves you and me to do a duet! How lovely! Trump sword!” He tossed his two swords at KorIkakumon, who just barely dodged the attack.   
“Avalanche axes!” The retaliation barely phased Piedmon. Piedmon’s swords then changed their course, turning around and hitting KorIkakumon from behind. He writhed in pain as he devolved back to Tommy. “Oh well, looks like even with your beast spirit you’re no match the dark master of ceremonies” Piedmon laughed.   
Foliamon and Mongomon noticed their friend was in trouble. They worked together and tricked Vademon and WaruMonzemon into destroying each other with their own attacks. They then rushed to Tommy’s aid.  
“Eyyyy if yous wanna get to him yous gotta go through us, righttt” said Foliamon.   
“Oh, how touching” said Piedmon. “No matter, I’ll just destroy you all! Trump sword!” Both Foliamon and Mongomon stood there ground, but were overpowered by the mega level attack. There fractal codes and spirits were exposed. Piedmon moved to take them.   
“Aw man, this looks familiar” thought Tommy, as he tried to get to his feet. He couldn’t help but think back to the time Zoe saved him and lost her spirit as a result. “Man, nothing’s changed. Everyone’s always risking their asses to protect me. Tommy the little kid. Tommy the weakling! But I’m not a little kid anymore. I’m a man, god damn it!” He then started to feel something strange. He looked at his detector and saw both of us spirits coming together. “No way...could it be?” He picked it up. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! Auroramon!” The form was about the size of a full grown man, had the fur of KorIkakumon, but the armor, weaponry, and posture of Kumamon. “Aurora canon!” He blasted Piedmon just before he could snatch the spirits. Foliamon and Mongomon’s spirits were no longer visible. They joined Auroramon and combined their attacks, causing Piedmon’s fractal code to appear. “Fractal code digitize!” After Piedmon was defeated, an eye portal appeared. “That’s the way our” said Auroramon. “Let’s go!” The three floated down from Sakkakumon, where they were reunited with their friends and the celestial digimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn’t find the proper fusion for Tommy’s spirits, I guess they never had one in the games, so I made this one up. Not crazy about the name I landed on admittedly, considering I already named another warrior Auramon. So I wouldn’t be opposed to a name change if anyone wanted to make any suggestions!


	20. Light and Dark Collide; The Power of a Brothers’ Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we’re down to just the brothers, and of course Mercurymon. Let’s see if Koji and Koichi can get past their issues!

It was all Koji and Koichi could do to avoid eye contact. Koichi had heard Koji’s confession that he knew it wasn’t his brother’s fault that Kiara had come to him, but Koji didn’t know that. As far as Koji knew, Koichi still thought he blamed him. “So how’s Kiara?” asked Koji. This caught Koichi off guard.  
“Oh, um, actually I don’t really know. We broke up just a few days before we all got together” said Koichi.  
Koji was about to ask what happened when they were interrupted.  
“Look at this, Duskmon” said Auramon. “Two warriors of light, and two warriors of darkness.”  
“Yes” said Duskmon, “it seems it’s getting a little crowded in here.”  
“That’s funny” said Koji. “I was thinking the same thing.” He and Koichi gave each other a quick nod. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! BeoWolfmon!”  
“Execute! Spirit evolution! Lowemon!”  
BeoWolfmon engaged Auramon while Lowemon took on Duskmon. “What’s wrong, Koichi?” asked Duskmon. “Don’t you miss me?”  
“Never! Shadow lance!”  
“Frozen hunter!” BeoWolfmon’s attack missed Auramon and hit Duskmon.  
“Will you watch what you’re doing?” Duskmon scolded Auramon.  
“Maybe you should be more careful next time” replied Auramon.  
BeoWolfmon and Lowemon regrouped. “How’re you holding up” asked BeoWolfmon.  
“He’s just as tough as ever but I’m hanging in there” replied Lowemon.  
Just then, Phantomon appeared on the battlefield. “Remember me? It’s been far too long, my old friends” he cackled.  
“Oh great, what does this freak want?” asked BeoWolfmon.  
“Oh BeoWolfmon, is that how you treat an old buddy? I’ve simply come to even the odds.” He unleashed a purple orb, which landed in between Auramon and Duskmon, pulling them both in and combing them. “I give you, Equinomon!”  
The new legendary warrior had Auramon’s white skin and tail, as well as his beat red eyes, but was clad in Duskmon’s black armor, covered in the same eyeballs. He spoke with both Auramon and Duskmon’s voices. “Shining gaze!” he said as his eyeballs focused on BeoWolfmon and Lowemon, firing a powerful shot at them and forcing them to dive out of the way. As he advanced on his opponents, Phantomon flew to his side.  
“Not to tell you how to do your job, but you may want to focus on the warrior of darkness. He can’t fusion evolve and you can use that to distract BeoWolfmon.”  
“Thanks for the advice” said Equinomon, grabbing Phantomon and choking the fractal code out of him, absorbing it. He then set his sights on Lowemon, who was struggling to get up. “Shining gaze!” The attack was going to be a finishing blow, but BeoWolfmon stepped in, using his sword to hold it off.  
“Koichi! Get out of here!”,  
“Koji?” Lowemon was shocked. Even though he knew Kouji didn’t really blame him for anything, he didn’t think his brother would do this for him given their current relationship. He devolved to Koichi. “No. I won’t abandon you!”  
“Koichi, don’t be a hero!” shouted BeoWolfmon, who was struggling to keep Equinomon’s attcak back. “He’s too strong!”  
“And we’re brothers” relied Koichi. “No matter what.” As he said that, his spirits appeared in front of him. Koichi knew what this was as he grabbed his detector. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! Rhihimon!” The new warrior had Lowemon’s head piece, JagerLoweemon’s body armor, a set of golden wings, and a staff. He stepped to BeoWolfmon’s side and together they pushed the attack back. They then nodded at each other. “Red cross!”  
“Frozen hunter!”  
The two mega level attacks combined and overpowered Equinomon, exposing his fractal code as well as the dark spirits of light and darkness.  
“Fractal code digitize!” said Rhihimon. After they defeated the fusion warrior, a portal opened up, and they were able to escape Sakkakumon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And so it seemed thine schemes have been thwarted” said Mercurymon.  
“Not quite” replied Rustmon.  
“My allies have all escaped and thou can no longer useth their power. They shalt crush thee from the outside.”  
“Oh I don’t think so. Not while I’ve still got you inside. They won’t do a damned thing. They’ve got all the power the could ask for and they won’t make a move for fear of hurting you, Mercurymon. You! How many times did you try to kill them? And they’re going to lay down and surrender in order to protect you! Hahahaha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as climactic as I was originally intending but sometimes you find yourself just going with the flow. How is Mercurymon going to escape? Find out next chapter!


	21. Warriors of Metal Collide; The Fate of the Final Beast Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we arrive at the climax of the dark warrior arc. Enjoy!

“Is everyone back?” asked Koichi as he and his brother return from Sakkakumon.   
“Not everyone” said Seraphimon. “Mercurymon has yet to return.”  
“Perhaps we might try attack, again” proposed Cherubimon. “With nine of the ten legendary warriors freed, and several of the other powerful digimon inside defeated, Sakkakumon should be much weaker now.”  
“Cherubimon’s right” said Takuya. “We just have to avoid the head. That’s gotta be where Rustmon is keeping Mercurymon.”  
“I don’t know, hun” said Ranamon. “Are you absolutely sure? What if we hurt Mercurymon?”  
“Takuya should know” said Koji. “He was the last one in there the last time around.”   
“Everyone, on my signal, launch your most powerful attacks!” commanded Seraphimon.   
“Execute now! Fusion evolution!” exclaimed everyone who had a fusion form.   
“Aldamon!”  
“BeoWolfmon!”  
“JetSilphymon!”  
“RhinoKabuterimon!”  
“Serenimon!”  
“Auroramon!”  
“Rhihimon!”  
“Slide evolution!” exclaimed Grumblemon and Arbormon.  
“Foliamon!”  
“Mongomon!”  
“Now! Strike of the seven stars!”  
“Storm of judgement!”  
“Eden’s Javelin!”  
“Atomic destroyer!”   
“Frozen hunter!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Thunder horn!”  
“Hydro jet!”  
“Aurora cannon!”  
“Red cross!”  
“Gaia tornado!”  
“Mongo crusher!”  
Sakkakumon rotated to absorb each attack, and fired different ones back at each of them, hitting each of them with the attack they would be weakest against.   
“How could he have reacted that quickly?” asked JetSilphymon.   
“Oh sugar, I’m so sorry” said Serenimon as she noticed her powerful water attack had hit Aldamon.   
“I don’t get it” said BeoWolfmon. “Sakkakumon should be equal to an ultimate level digimon. How could ten mega level attacks and two ultimates be powerless against him?”   
“That’s just it” said Ophanimon. “It’s not that our attacks were powerless. In fact he was counting on them being extraordinarily powerful so he could absorb their power.”  
“So what do we do now?” asked Aldamon.  
“I’m not sure there’s any more we can do” said Seraphimon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It seems your friends are out of tricks” said Rustmon. “Shall I destroy them now? Are should I continue to toy with them.”   
Mercurymon thought of what he could do. How could help his friends? He was completely powerless inside Sakkakumon. Then he had an idea.  
“Neither” he said. “Destroy me, before you engage my allies.”   
Rustmon played right into his hands. “As you wish, tin man.” He opened Mercurymon’s cell door. “You really think you stand a chance against me in here? I am a god in this world! Rust claw!” His claw shot at Mercurymon.   
“Protective reflection!” He absorbed the attack.   
“If you think you’re going to kill me with my own attack, think again! It will have no effect. When will you realize? This is my world!”  
“I have no intention of redirecting the assault upon thee” said Mercurymon, as he aimed his redirect shield at a different target.   
“What? No! Don’t you dare!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s he doing?” asked RhinoKabuterimon.  
“He’s aiming the attack at the ceiling” said BeoWolfmon. “But why?”  
“Ah, I see now” said Seraphimon. “Even after losing the beast spirit, Mercurymon must still know where Sakkakumon’s core is. If he strikes the core from within, it may cause the entire form to implode.” Just as he spoke, Sakkakumon started screaming, and the two warriors of metal came falling out of it. Sakkakumon then was reduce to a floating spirit.   
“To the victor go the spoils” said Mercurymon, quoting himself from the time he digitized Seraphimon. He took in the beast spirit.   
“That’s mine!” shouted Rustmon, getting to his feet.   
“Then come taketh it! Slide evolution! Steeldramon!” Mercurymon became a fully metal dragon type digimon. With a long metallic tail, steel wings, an ax for one hand and shield for another.   
“Whoah, that’s Mercurymon’s true beast form?” they all said in awe.   
“Rust claw!”  
Steeldramon conducted the energy of the attack through his shield, and converted it through his body. His ax then began to glow.   
“Strike of steel!” He slashed right through Rustmon, exposing his fractal code. “Fractal code digitize!” And at that, the last dark warrior was defeated. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*In a dark tower some distance away from the battle*  
“What a pity” said Barbamon. “I was hoping to add those dark warriors to my collection.  
“Ah, well, the last remnants of our fallen brother are no more” said Leviamon.  
“Good riddance” said Beelzemon through a mouth full of food.   
“Lilithmon, what is your endgame with the warrior of fire?” asked Daemon, annoyed at another one of his sister’s antics.  
“All in due time, my dear demon lord of wrath.” said the queen of lust. “I’ve got big plans for him, and my dear LadyDevimon did a marvelous job laying down the ground work” she said, touching a digi-egg which then transformed back into LadyDevimon. “You’ve certainly earned your life back, my pet.”   
“Hey, queen of sluts, you realize there are nine more warriors and three celestials we have to take care of” said Beelzemon.   
“Yes, and the warriors of water and wind at very attached to your intended. He won’t be an easy mark” Barbamon pointed out.   
Lilithmon pondered for a moment. “Ahhh, our brother will be waking from his nap soon. It would be a shame if his post nap rampage ruined their little celebration.” Smirked at saying this, her eyes falling on Takuya. “You will be mine” she thought. “Or you will die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone surprised by the appearance of the demon lords? I should hope not considering I named them as characters in the story from the beginning and have been hinting at their inclusion here and there ;) What does Lilithmon want with Takuya? Keep reading to find out!


	22. A Premature Celebration; Enter Belphemon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of the segway chapter into the next story arc. A lot of sappy feelings, fair warning.

“Once again, legendary warriors” began Ophanimon, back at the celestial castle, “you have saved our world. We are in your debt.”  
“Yes, I knew all along they would pull it off” said Bokomon.  
“Yeah no thanks to you” said JP.  
“Hey I had a very important job as-“  
“The official scribe of the celestial digimon” all ten warriors interjected. “We know!” Everyone laughed.  
“Legendary warriors” said Seraphimon, “please, allow us to thank you with a feast!” Digimon from all over the area came to thank the legendary warriors. Eventually, Takuya, Ranamon, and Zoe ended up together outside.  
“So” began Ranamon, “I guess...this means...the two of you...” she couldn’t finish the last part. She simply looked away. Takuya grabbed her hand, and Zoe put her arms around her waist. “It’s silly. I knew this day would eventually come. I don’t know what I was thinking.”  
“You were thinking we could be together forever” said Zoe. “It’s what I wanted, and what Takuya wanted.”  
Takuya stepped away, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Takuya?” asked Zoe.  
“What is it, sugar?”  
“It’s just...this happens every time!” he said, not able to keep his anxiety about this relationship inside anymore. “Zoe left me when we were younger...and now we have to leave you Ranamon...and Zoe, how long before you have to go back Italy once we get back?”  
Zoe hadn’t even thought about that. “I...was only able to come visit for a week...”  
“So that’s it then” said Ranamon. “This...was never going to last.” The words broke her heart as she said them. This was the first time she ever felt love, and she had to say goodbye after just a few days. They all stood in silence for a while.  
It was Zoe who finally broke it. “Well, we don’t have to leave just yet. What if...we all spent one last night together? One none of us will forget” she proposed.  
“I’d really like that” said Ranamon, grabbing Zoe’s hands. They both looked at Takuya. “Well sugar, what do you say?”  
“I...yeah...that sounds great.” He tried to sound as convincing as possible, but it was hard to get excited about this knowing that would be the last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well” said JP, as he finished stuffing his face, “another trip to the Digital world, another enemy defeated, more girls to fall in love with Takuya, more sibling drama for Koji and Koichi...the only thing that was missing was Tommy crying” he said as Tommy put down his food to slap him upside the head.  
“A toast, to the ten legendary warriors!” said Seraphimon. Everyone raised their glasses, then headed off to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya laid in bed with his two soon to be ex girlfriends. “I knew this was too good to be true” he thought.  
“They don’t deserve you” came a woman’s voice, the same from before.  
“Huh? Zoe? Ranamon?” He looked at them both, but they were both sound asleep.  
“Why weep over these inferior girls when you could have a queen?” asked the voice. He sat up.  
“Alright, who’s there?” he asked.  
“Takuya?” Zoe said as she woke up.  
“What’s the matter sugar? Nightmares?” asked Ranamon, waking up as well.  
“Huh? No...I could’ve sworn I heard...never mind. I’m sorry I woke you both up.” He laid back down. Zoe and Ranamon threw each other a glance.  
“Takuya, have I ever told you you’re the bravest guy I’ve ever met?”  
asked Zoe, leaning forward and kissing him.  
“Don’t forget the sweetest” added Ranamon, throwing in a kiss of her own.  
“Thank you both, for everything” he said. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was coming. And he couldn’t get that woman’s voice out of his head. As soon as he closed his eyes and tried to push these thoughts out of his head, they all heard a booming roar come from outside.  
“What in the heck was that?” asked Ranamon. Zoe leapt out of the bed and opened the curtains, to reveal a giant beastly digimon attacking the castle.  
“W-What is that thing?” she asked.  
“I’ve never seen a digimon like that before in my life” replied Ranamon.  
Seraphimon then burst into the room. “Get dressed!” he commanded. “We are under attack by Lucemon’s brother, Belphemon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I may have made Takuya seem like a bit of a crybaby in this chapter, but as someone who had a huge crush on both Zoe and Ranamon growing up, I know if I was with them then had to leave them I’d ball my eyes out lol.  
> On another subject, as this is sort of the halfway point of this story, I’ve started to think about the next story I want to do. I’m open for suggestions. One idea I’ve been running with was Willis and Terriermon from the movie joining his own DigiDestined team back in America, taking place around after Adventure 02. This would constitute me coming up with quite a few OCs, which can be tough, but what do you guys think of the idea?


	23. Belphemon’s Rampage; Return of Susanoomon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter where we really get the demon lord arc under way. Enjoy!

*long ago, when the battle between beast digimon and humanoid digimon was still raging on*  
“They just keep coming” said Crusadermon.  
“We’ll just have to keep fighting, then” said Dynasmon. The two royal knights led the charge against an onslaught of beast type digimon. Despite the enemies large numbers, the humanoids appeared to have the upper hand.  
“Raaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!”  
“What is that?” asked Gallantmon, another of the royal nights.  
“Tis Lucemon’s brother” replied Omnimon, a fourth night. “Belphemon.” The four knights, along with a fifth, Magnamon, led an assault on Belphemon, but the gigantic beast was simply two strong. As soon as they engaged the digimon, they began to feel overcome with sleepiness.  
“He seems to be casting some kind of enchantment on us” said Dynasmon.  
“Fall back, my knights” said Lucemon, arriving on the scene. “I will handle this.” Lucemon faced his brother. “Belphemon, Lord of Sloth, fall victim to your own sin!” he commanded, firing a beam at Belphemon. The gigantic creature seemed to transform as it fell asleep, and fell into a giant pit. “So long as this world is protected by my power, you shall never wake again. So shall it be with all my brethren.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ten legendary warriors, as well Bokomon and Neemon, listened in shock as Ophanimon explained the existence of Lucemon’s siblings to them. “So let me get this straight” said Takuya. “Never mind the fact that just one of these guys nearly destroyed not only the digital world but our world as well, you’re saying there’s six more of them, including that thing out there?” Seraphimon and Cherubimon were outside the castle holding Belphemon off.  
“Lucemon turned on the other demon lords to gain the trust of the royal knights. It was was how he gained favor with the Digital world” said Ophanimon. “He used his own power to lock them all away, and now that the last of his power is gone, they are free.”  
“But why is none of this in the book?” asked Bokomon.  
“Understand that the terror the demon lords caused the last time they controlled the Digital world was so great, that our predecessors wished for it to be completely erased from history” she responded. “But now they have returned, and Belphemon, the demon lord of sloth, is virtually an unstoppable force when he is awake.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?” asked Takuya. “Let’s get out there and help Seraphimon and Cherubimon!”  
He went for his detector when Ranamon’s hand grabbed his. “Sugar, wait” she said. “We should think about this. This is a whole new enemy that we know very little about, and if anything happened to you, any of you...” she looked around as she said this. Not only did she gain two wonderful lovers through these adventures, but several great friends as well. Zoe put her hand on her shoulder, with the rest of the humans smiling behind her.  
“Ranamon, I love you, but you need to get more used to being on this team. Nothing’s going to happen to any of us. We won’t let it.” Ranamon nodded, reassured.  
“Be careful, warriors” said Ophanimon as they all rushed out to join the fight.  
“Let’s go everyone” said Takuya, as they all ran out of the castle. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! Aldamon!”  
“BeoWolfmon!”  
“JetSilphymon!”  
“Serenimon!”  
“RhinoKabuterimon!”  
“Auroramon!”  
“Rhihimon!”  
“Slide evolution! Steeldramon!”  
“Foliamon!”  
“Mongomon!”  
They ran out to see Seraphimon and Cherubimon sound asleep as Belphemon was about to stomp on them.  
“No way!” they all exclaimed.  
Aldamon and JetSilphymon swooped in and got the two angelic megas out of the way just in time.  
“Damn, Ophanimon wasn’t kidding” said BeoWolfmon, starting to get sleepy already. “This demon lords really have an effect on you.”  
“We better take care of this guy before we pass out too” said Rhihimon.  
“Atomic destroyer!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
The two attacks hit Belphemon, not phasing him at all.  
“It took Lucemon’s power to defeat this guy before” said Serenimon. “How did y’all beat him Lucemon?”  
“We combined all ten spirits so Takuya and I could become Susanoomon” said BeoWolfmon. “But I’m not sure we can do that now. I mean, what will happen to you four if we take your spirits.”  
“We would revert to our rookie forms” said Steeldramon. “If that be the only way to fell this foe, we will relinquish our spirits.” Serenimon, Foliamon, and Mongomon all nodded in agreement.  
“Aldamon, fall back!” BeoWolfmon called out. “We’ve got a plan!”  
Aldamon and JetSilphymon fell back.  
“Whatever this plan is, let’s do it fast. He’s getting closer and I-“ he yawned “can’t stay awake much longer.” Serenimon, Foliamon, Mongomon, JetSilphymon, RhinoKabuterimon, Rhihimon, Auroramon, and Steeldramon all devolved as their spirits left their bodies and engulfed Aldamon and BeoWolfmon in fractal code. When it cleared they were one being.  
“Susanoomon!” The humans were back in their human forms, but they were joined by four rookie level digimon: Syakomon, Gatsumon, Mushroomon, and Hagurumon.  
Susanoomon turned to meet Belphemon, who was on top of them now. “Celestial blade!” He fired the attack. It was a one hit kill, as the demon lord’s fractal code was digitized by Zoe. Susanoomon then came down to meet his allies.  
“Don’t look at me, sugars, I’m gross!” screamed Syakomon.  
“What do you mean?” asked Zoe, picking Syakomon and squeezing her with a hug. “You’re adorable!” Syakomon blushed as Zoe hugged extraordinarily tight.  
“Can’t...breath...boobs...too big...” Zoe put her down, blushing.  
“Sorry” she said. Susanoomon then devolved back to Takuya and Koji, as everyone’s spirits returned to them.  
“Thank god” said Ranamon, grabbing her breasts. “Never thought I’d miss having this things so much.” Everyone laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Welp” began Beelzemon, choking down more food than he could chew. “That sucks.”  
“It’s clear what we must do, isn’t it?” said Barbamon.  
“We have to split those two up” said Leviamon, watching as Susanoomon split back into Takuya and Koji. “How is that plan to seduce the warrior of fire going, dear sister?”  
“It’s going to take a little more time, unfortunately” said Lilithmon. “But he’ll be mine soon enough.”  
“Well then, I guess I’m up. I’ll try to leave that little boy toy of yours in one piece” said the demon lord of envy, leaving the gathering of evil digimon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, it’s not going to be just Susanoomon soloing all the demon lords the whole arc. Figured I’d pick up where they left off when they beat Lucemon and go from there. Also I wanted to take the opportunity to show what digimon I think the four former servants of Cherubimon would be without their spirits. I’ve got a bit more of complex battle planned for Leviamon though, so don’t worry.


	24. Leviamon’s Evil Scheme; The Seadramon Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this original idea to have our heroes get caught up in the middle of a war between Leviamon and MetalSeadramon, but as I started writing the chapter it just sort of flowed into this. Hope you like it!

“So” began Koji, “there are five more demon lords. And it took Susanoomon to beat the first two. This isn’t going onto be easy.”  
“At least you and my sweetie pie get to become Susanoomon, sugar” added Ranamon. “Ugh, I haven’t been Syakomon in so long...I still feel all slimy” she said, grabbing herself.  
“You look beautiful, babe” said Takuya, grabbing her waist and kissing her cheek.  
“Just wait till you see me, cutie” came a voice in his head. He pushed it aside.  
“I wish I could come with you, warriors” said Ophanimon, “but I must stay behind help Seraphimon and Cherubimon recover.”  
“We understand, Ophanimon” said Zoe. “You just make sure they make a full recovery.”  
“And you two make sure she’s okay” Tommy said to Bokomon and Neemon.  
“How are we gonna do that, we’re not doctor type digimon” said Neemon.  
Bokomon snapped his pant elastic. “She meant just keep on eye on them, you nincompoop!” The warriors set off once more.  
“So...does anyone know exactly where we’re going?” asked JP. Just then, a Betamon jumped out into their path.  
“Are you the legendary warriors? You are, aren’t you? Please you have to help! You have to!”  
“Woah, just take it easy little guy” said Zoe. “What’s wrong?”  
“It’s the king! He needs your help! Come with me! Come!” They followed him.  
Zoe and Ranamon took Takuya by each of his arms. “Looks like we’re staying together a little longer, sweetie” said Ranamon. This should’ve made Takuya feel better, but he somehow just felt empty.  
The group followed Betamon to a beach, where a giant metallic sea serpent laid in the sand, visibly exhausted. “MetalSeadramon!” the Betamon cried, running to help the mega level digimon.  
“Woah, that’s a big digimon” said Tommy.  
“What happened to him?” asked Zoe.  
“It was Leviamon” said Betamon.  
“That’s one of the demon lords, isn’t it?” asked Koji. Betamon just nodded.  
“I’ll help him” said Ranamon. “Slide evolution! Cascadamon! Now hold still sugar. Siren song!” As she said this, sonic waves come from her mouth, and as they hit MetalSeadramon, he began to heal.  
“Woah, I didn’t know you could do that, Cascadamon” said Zoe.  
“Heehee, quite a handy lil trick isn’t it. And it can be used for multiple purposes, including serenading you and Takuya later” she said, devolving to Ranamon as she said it.  
“Thank you, warriors” said MetalSeadramon.  
“What happened? Did Leviamon attack you?” asked JP.  
“I wish” the mega said. “Maybe it would have been more of a fair fight. No. He infected my colony with his sin of envy. Only Betamon here and myself were unaffected.”  
“All the others digivolved to MegaSeadramon and attacked. They became envious of MetalSeadramon’s status as king of our colony, and wanted to claim his throne for themselves” said Betamon.  
As Betamon finished telling the story, several Seadramon and MegaSeadramon burst out of the water. “There you are, you washed up hasbeen” said one of the MegaSeadramon. “You won’t be getting away this time. Lightning javelin!”  
“Drainin rain!” Ranamon slowed down the assault by weakening some of the attackers. “Let’s get em, y’all! Execute now! Fusion evolution! Serenimon!” She leapt into action and took out one of the MegaSeadramon.  
“Wow, that’s our girl” Zoe said to Takuya, winking. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! JetSilphymon!”  
“Aldamon!”  
The two flew after their woman, and just then, Leviamon came out of the water, nearly missing Aldamon as his jaws snapped up at them. “Ahhh legendary warriors” he roared. “You’re just in time. Seadramon! MegaSeadramon! Grab em!” Aldamon, JetSilphymon, and Serenimon were all snatched by the serpent digimons’ tails.  
“Damn!” said Koji. “We fell right into his trap! With Takuya and Serenimon stuck out there, we can’t become Susanoomon and I can’t even become MagnaGarurumon!”  
“Guess we’ll just have to improvise, then” said Koichi. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! Rhihimon!”  
“BeoWolfmon!”  
“RhinoKabuterimon!”  
“Auroramon!”  
“Slide evolution! Foliamon!”  
“Mongomon!”  
“Steeldramon!”  
The seven warriors moved in to attack, but the MegaSeadramon That were hold their friends captive moved in the way. “Good luck getting to me without hurting your friends hahahaha! Thunder breath!” he yelled as he fired his powerful attack at the warriors, forcing them to scatter.  
“Guys, don’t worry about us!” shouted Aldamon. “Just beat Leviamon!”  
“What do we do?” asked RhinoKabuterimon. “If we attack, we could seriously hurt them.”  
“Leave this to me” said MetalSeadramon, rushing past them and diving into the water.  
“What? Where’d he go? Find him!” commanded Leviamon.  
“Why do you hate MetalSeadramon so much?” Serenimon asked, barely able to breath as the MegaSeadramon holding her began to squeeze more tightly.  
“I hate all of you water digimon who claim to rule the sea. I should rule the sea! Me! Me! ME!”  
“Guess that explains why he’s the lord of envy” said Auroramon. Just then MetalSeadramon came out from under the water behind Leviamon.  
“What? How did you-“  
“River of power!”  
“Thunder breath!”  
The two attacks canceled each other out.  
“MetalSeadramon!” screamed Betamon. He then became covered in fractal code. “Betamon warp digivolve to...MetalSeadramon!” The second MetalSeadramon dove into the water, and suddenly the MegaSeadramon holding the Aldamon, JetSilphymon, and Serenimon dropped their prey.  
“Now’s our chance” said Aldamon. “Let’s help MetalSeadramon! Atomic destroyer!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Hydro jet!”  
The two MetalSeadramon attacked simultaneously. “River of power!” The five attacked overpowered Leviamon’s thunder breath, and his fractal code became exposed.  
“You’re done” said Aldamon. “Fractal code digitize!”  
After the battle, the Seadramon and MegaSeadramon snapped out of the spell they seemed to be under. “We’re sorry we attacked you, your highness. Can you ever forgive us?”  
“I know it wasn’t your fault” said MetalSeadramon. The other MetalSeadramon has devolved back to Betamon. “Betamon, when did you learn to digivolve to mega?”  
“I don’t know, it just sort of happened.”  
“Well, perhaps you will be the next king of our colony some day. As for you legendary warriors, you have our thanks. Come, my comrades, now that Leviamon is gone, we can rebuild our colony.”  
The ten warriors watched as their new friends returned to the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the original idea was to have MetalSeadramon be a villain just like he was in Adventure 01, but the chapter sort of grew into him being ally in the fight against Leviamon instead. Also, I’ve received a few Kudos, and see a decent amount of people have been reading, but I have yet get any comments. I’d really like to know what some of you guys think!


	25. Divide and Conquer!; The Seduction of Lilithmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two demon lords down (technically three), four to go!

The legendary warriors made their way down a path, and eventually, came to a bridge, which visibly lead to a castle. “Maybe we should go another way” said Zoe.  
“It sure would’ve helped if we had any idea where these demon lords were at” said Koji. “Belphemon and Leviamon caught us with our pants down, and I’m sure the other four aren’t exactly going to announce their arrival.”  
“Yeah, and if we split up, that eliminates the possibility of using Susanoomon” added Koichi.  
After some pondering, the group decided to cross the bridge.  
“Anyone remember the other names Ophanimon gave us?” asked Takuya.  
“Yeah” said Tommy. “They were Beelzemon, Barbamon, Daemon, and Lilithmon.”  
Lilithmon...that sounded familiar to Takuya. Suddenly, Ranamon grabbed his arm. “Yeah, and she said Lilithmon is the demon lord of lust. We’ve already been infected with that sin, haven’t we sugar?” she said winking at him and Zoe.  
“Hehe, yeah I guess we have” he agreed. “Well, we’re here.” Takuya stared at the entrance to the castle. Something felt off about it.  
“Well are you going to go in or are you just going to stare at it?” asked Koji, walking past him and through the doorway.  
“Takuya, honey, is something the matter?” Ranamon asked.  
“I don’t know” he said. “Something doesn’t feel right about this.”  
“C’mon sugar” she said, “we can do this as long as we all stick together!” She ran over and grabbed Zoe’s hand as she said this. “You, me, and Zo! Nothing can ever get in our way!” She and Zoe both smiled at him as Tommy, Koichi, and Grumblemon walked by them and through the doorway.  
“You’re right” he admitted. He had to admit whenever the two of them smiled at him like that always made him feel better. He turned around and walked through the doorway, and as soon as Ranamon and Zoe went to follow him, the gate shut before they could go through, dividing the group in half. “Zoe! Ranamon!” He yelled, banging on the door.  
“Takuya!” they both yelled, doing the same. Arbormon and Beetlemon both pounded on the door as well.  
“Roundhouse punt!”  
“Thunder fist!”  
“Tis a trap, I fear” said Mercurymon.  
“It’s no use” said Koji. “That was too perfectly timed. Someone was waiting for five of us to walk through and then shut the door. They wanted to split us up.”  
“I guess it’s safe to assume one of the demon lords lives in this castle” said Koichi. “The only thing we can do is go deeper in and search for another way out.”  
“Right” said Zoe, who had become Kazemon. “JP, let’s fly around looking for another way in.”  
“We shalt scale the castle and search for another point of entry” said Mercurymon.  
Takuya left his hand on the door for a moment. “Be careful...”  
Ranamon kept her hand on the door as well. “You too, hun.”  
At that, the groups went in opposite directions.  
“Don’t worry” Koji said to Takuya, who was visibly worried. “We’ll see them again real soon.” Takuya just smiled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ahahahahaha” Lilithmon laughed as she watched her plan unfold. “My little trap worked like a charm!”  
“Divide and conquer, I like it” said Barbamon.  
“Girls, let’s go have some fun with our new guests. But remember, the warrior of fire is mine!” she commanded, as an Angewomon, LadyDevimon, Lillymon, and Nefertimon followed her out the door.  
“Hey, beardy” said Beelzemon, “why don’t you go take care of the brats that didn’t make into the castle” he said as he washed down a plate of chicken wings with a pitcher of beer.  
“An excellent idea” said Barbamon. “I shall add their spirits to my collection.”  
“Whatever” said the demon lord of gluttony.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya started to space out while they all walked. It was Koichi who finally spoke up.  
“Hey, are we missing someone?”  
“Koji!” they all exclaimed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji woke up in a bed. He sat up. “Huh? Guys?”  
“No guys here, baby” came a female voice. He looked to his left to notice an Angewomon laying next to him. “It’s just you and me” she said, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back down onto the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other guys ran through the castle searching for their friend. Grumblemon went through a door. “Koji? Friends looking for Koji!” The door shut behind him and the lights in the room came on.  
“There’s no Koji in this room, cutie” purred a Nefertimon, who leapt off a bed to greet her new guest. “Just a Nefertimon and a Grumblemon” she said, rubbing up against the warrior of earth. He simply gulped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! Koji!” Tommy called out, as a door opened beside him and pair of hands pulled him in. “Hey!” When he came to, he was lying on a bed, and Lillymon was straddling him.  
“Finally” she said, smiling. “I thought I was gonna have to get started without you.”  
“Get started with what?” he asked. She simply started dry humping him and kissing his neck. “Oh I see” he said, trying to resist but eventually giving in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koichi burst into a dark room, frantically looking for his brother. “Koji!” he shouted. The door behind him shut, and pair of red eyes appeared behind him.  
“Well you’re a cute one” said the pair of eyes.  
“Huh?” Koichi turned around to see LadyDevimon.  
“Who needs the warrior of light when we have two creatures of darkness” she said, grabbing her man and pushing him onto a bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aw man” thought Takuya. “Now I’ve lost everybody.” He got to the end of the corridor and saw a big gold and purple door. “Koji has to have gone in there” he though as he pushed his way through. Instead of Koji, he found a woman with short black hair, dressed in a purple and black robe, and applying purple lipstick and eye shadow. She had her back to him.  
“Well it’s about time, Takuya” she said, noticing his presence in her mirror.  
“Uhhhh have we met?” he asked.  
“No, not officially” she said, getting up to greet her guest. “But we’ve been chatting for quite some time.” She walked over to him, smacking his ass and shutting the door.  
“You’re the one who’s been in my head.”  
“I knew you were a smart boy” she said licking her lips and putting her hands on his ass again. “Now let’s have ourselves a little fun.”  
Takuya pulled away.  
“Umm, you see, I’m sort of taken” he began.  
“Oh please. Those little girls? That was a nice little fling you had, sweetie, but you’re a man, and you need a real woman. One who will fulfill all of your desires. Here, take a look at what you’re little girly friends are doing without you” she said, embracing him from behind again and breathing a purple mist into his ear. Takuya and Lilithmon left the bedroom and were suddenly hovering over the shore of the river a little ways from the castle, where he saw Zoe and Ranamon walking.  
“Ya know, this is pretty nice, Zo, walking with you without crybaby Takuya getting in the way” said Ranamon.  
“Yeah he can get pretty annoying sometimes. Between you and me, ten years ago, my parents asked me if I wanted to stay when they moved. But really I couldn’t wait to get as far away from him as possible. He was just so clingy, he was all over me all the time! Eck!” Takuya couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“Tell ya what, sugar, when this is all over and y’all go back to your world, you come back here, and we’ll get married. Just me and you. We don’t need lil ole minute man ruining the fun.” They both just continued to laugh and make jokes at Takuya’s expense.  
“Stop it!” he yelled. “Just stop!” Lilithmon brought them back to her room.  
“Sorry you had to see that, honey, but maybe now you’ll see, you belong right here, with someone who appreciates you, she pulled him real close, her purple lips less than an inch from his. “Well? How about it? Stay here” she said, breathing more purple mist into his mouth. “Stay here with me. Marry me. Be my king. And I will never break your heart like those little bimbos. Deal?” Takuya just nodded. “Good” she said, pressing her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just ran with this one, obviously Lilithmon getting her hands on Takuya was part of the plan for a while, but I wasn’t exactly sure how it was going to happen until now? Were Ranamon and Zoe really talking about Takuya like that? What will they think about his new “arrangement”? Keep reading and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!


	26. Barbamon’s Inferno; Lilithmon’s Groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. Is Takuya really going to marry Lilithmon? Let’s find out!

Lilithmon’s kiss was a lot different than Ranamon’s or Zoe’s. For one thing, it was wetter. And it seemed she was wrestling his tongue with her own. She grabbed his face with her gold claw, pushing his lips harder against hers. Finally, she released him, leaving a bit of saliva behind. “That was just a taste of what’s in store for our honeymoon” she said. She then rang a bell, and Bakemon came in. “Bakemon, my fiancé and I will be getting married in exactly 30 minutes. Get my soon to be hubby fitted into his tux, and have the others prepare the grand hall.”  
“Yes of course, mistress Lilithmon. And let me the first to say congratulations on landing the warrior of fire!”  
“Yes yes, just make it happen.” She slapped Takuya’s ass on his way out of the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koji was so exhausted he had no idea how he was still going. He had already came in Angewomon several times, in several different places, but she still wanted more, so he kept going. “Fuck me harder! Harder!” she screamed. He wasn’t sure he had anything left, and just wanted to pass out, but something drove him to keep going. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koichi was pinned to the bed as LadyDevimon dug her claws in his shoulder and her fangs into several different parts of his face. “Mmmmmm that’s the cock of a legendary warrior alright” she said as she felt him twitch inside of her. “I want more! More!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Meeeowwww” purred Nefertimon. Grumblemon was taking her from behind. “Yes! Yes! Fuck me! I’ve been a bad kitty!” Poor Grumblemon had never had sex until now, and he couldn’t tell the difference between being infected by a sin and simply being horny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I really should look for my friends” said Tommy.  
“Oh but cutie I’m not finished with you yet” said Lillymon. “Don’t tell me you’re getting bored with me” she said as she continued to ride him.  
“Oh...no...I guess I can...oh yes...yes!” he moaned.  
Suddenly there was an announcement throughout the castle.  
“Attention residents of Lust Castle!” came a generic female voice. “Her majesty, the queen of lust herself, the beautiful Lilithmon, will be marrying her king in fifteen minutes! Please be in the grand hall for the ceremony, and feel free to bring a date, of course, for the post-ceremony festivities, heehee!”  
“Oh yay! We must go! My sister Palmon is going to be the flower girl!” Lillymon exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone gathered in the grand hall, and the guys, except for Takuya, all arrived with their dates. Neither of them could look the others in the eyes, except for Grumblemon, who couldn’t be more ecstatic that he had finally gotten laid. Lilithmon then enter the hall, smirking at the guys as she walked by, carrying a bouquet of purple and black flowers. They all simply watched as she walked down the aisle, at the end of which she met her intended.  
“Takuya!?” they all exclaimed in shock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kazemon and Beetlemon landed on the shore of the river. “Any luck?” asked Kazemon.  
“None at all, Zo” said Beetlemon. “How about you, Ranamon?” he called out, as Ranamon came out of the river. She shook her head.  
Kazemon devolved. “It’s hopeless” she said, dropping to her knees.  
Beetlemon devolved too. “Hey come on, don’t talk like that” he said, putting his hand on her back for comfort. Ranamon, Mercurymon, and Arbormon had all come over too. “I know you’re worried about Takuya. Both of you” he said looking at Ranamon. “But he’s one tough kid...and he’s got Koji and Koichi to stop him from doing anything too stupid.” They all couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at JP’s comment. As much as they all loved their leader, Takuya had a habit of acting first and thinking later.  
“You’re right JP” said Zoe. “And if we can’t find a door, I guess we’ll just make one” she said, fusion evolving.  
“You won’t be making any doors in my sister’s castle” said Barbamon, arriving on the scene. “Besides, you’ve got spirits, and I want them!”  
“‘Tis Barbamon, the demon lord of greed” said Mercurymon. “Slide evolution! Steeldramon!”  
“Foliamon!”  
“Fusion evolution! RhinoKabuterimon!”  
“Serenimon!”  
“Please! You think the five of you are a match for me?”  
“Zoe, did you hear him?” asked Serenimon. “He said it’s his sister’s castle. That means-“  
“Takuya’s in there with Lilithmon, the demon lord of lust” JetSilphymon interjected. “We’ve gotta get in there and get him out. But first, we gotta take care of this guy.”  
“You’ll find that quite hard” said Barbamon. “Pandemonium lost!” The gigantic attack went right toward JetSilphymon.  
“Zoe!” screamed Serenimon. She conjured a whirlpool of water around the warrior of wind. The attack still hit JetSilphymon, but not as hard. Serenimon rushed to her side. “Are you alright, sugar?”  
“Yeah, thanks” she said, getting up. “Man, that’s one strong digimon.  
Steeldramon stepped in. “Alloweth me, m’ladies. Fusion evolution!”  
“What? When did you get fusion evolution, metal head?” asked Serenimon.  
“I didn’t. I just thought I might try it out” he said, being surrounded by fractal code. When it cleared, a digimon with two large swords covering his hands appeared. He had the same green and silver color scheme that he had as Mercurymon and Steeldramon, but had the build of Durandamon. “Bladedramon!” He charged Barbamon.  
“Dark inferno!” the demon lord cried, but the warrior of metal was too fast.  
“Unbreakable blade!” The swift attack cut Barbamon up. Again and again.  
“No! Those spirits should be mine! Mine!”  
JetSilphymon and Serenimon couldn’t bring themselves to join the fight. They simply clung to each other.  
“I’ll never let you go, sugar.” They were overcome with a feeling of needing each other. “You’re mine...”  
“And you’re mine” said JetSilphymon. Meanwhile, RhinoKabuterimon and Foliamon backed up Bladedramon.  
“Let’s cover him” said RhinoKabuterimon. He and Foliamon fired their attacks from long range, as Bladedramon continued his onslaught of sharp and fast attacks, until finally, Barbamon’s fractal code began to show.  
“Fractal code digitize” said Bladedramon.  
JetSilphymon and Serenimon stopped hugging each other so tightly. “Woah, sorry about that.”  
“No, I’m sorry, sugar. I don’t know what came over me.”  
“Twas the sin of greed. Barbamon used to infect thee” said Bladedramon.  
“Wait, if Lilithmon owns that castle, and she’s the demon lord of lust, and they can infect people with their sin...Takuya!” JetSilphymon and Serenimon both screamed. Just then, wedding bells began to chime from the castle. “Are those, wedding bells?” asked JetSilphymon. The five warriors pinpointed where the bells were coming from.  
“Let’s go get our man back” said Serenimon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Takuya!” exclaimed the guys.  
“Ranamon and Zoe not be happy when they find out” said Grumblemon.  
“How dare you mention their names at my wedding you little troll!” yelled Lilithmon. She blasted the warrior of earth across the room. “Girls, please keep your dates under control.” Each of the guys dates grabbed them, and took their detectors. Nefertimon pinned Grumblemon to the floor.  
“Takuya, don’t do this!” cried Koji, before Angewomon put her hand over his mouth. Takuya completely ignored his friend.  
The ceremony was said by a Wizardmon. “We are gathered here today...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“One more attack should do the trick” said RhinoKabuterimon. “Thunder horn!”  
“Unbreakable blade!”  
“Gaia tornado!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Trident typhoon!”  
The combined attacks crashed through the wall. And what they saw made both JetSilphymon and Serenimon’s hearts sink.  
“You may now kiss the bride” said Wizardmon. The warriors of wind and water arrived just in time to see their boyfriend kiss the demon lord of lust on a wedding altar.  
“Takuya!” they both shouted. Lilithmon, lips still locked with Takuya, glared at the intruders, and covered her groom with her cloak. There was then a burst of purple smoke, and when it cleared, she and Takuya were gone.  
JetSilphymon and Serenimon devolved. Zoe dropped to her knees, Ranamon holding her. “Takuya” she said, a tear going down her face, “why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the anticlimactic fusion evolution for Mercurymon, but I just found it completely impossible to have one of the moments that I made the others have when they discovered their fusions. Arbormon and Grumblemon will probably have equally anticlimactic fusions. I just find it easier to make more emotional scenes for Ranamon than the other three. Maybe because she was the most emotionally outspoken out of the four of them in the show.


	27. Lilithmon’s Plot Revealed; A Honeymoon in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright fair warning, as she is the demon lord of lust, Lilithmon is going to be doing some pretty graphic things with her new husband in this chapter.

“Takuya...why?” Zoe day there in Ranamon’s arms, both of them crying.   
“No way” RhinoKabuterimon said, “Takky...”  
“I do not wish to be insensitive” said Bladedramon, “but perhaps we should rescue our allies.” Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and Grumblemon were still being retrained. “Unbreakable blade!” The attack knocked Nefertimon off of the warrior of earth, knocking her out.   
“Girls” said LadyDevimon. “Let’s entertain our new guests. Darkness wave!” The attack flew by Koichi, who was still in her clutches, and went straight at Ranamon and Zoe.   
RhinoKabuterimon stepped in the way. “Thunder horn!” The attacks canceled each other out. “Damn! This is gonna take all day!” He looked back at the girls. “And they don’t look like they’ll be lending a hand any time soon.”  
“Guess it’s jus us, then, rightttt” said Foliamon, jumping to RhinoKabuterimon’s side. “Gaia tornado!”  
“Thunder horn!” The two attacks knocked LadyDevimon and Angewomon away, freeing Koji and Koichi.   
“That does it! Darkness wave!”  
“Celestial arrow!”   
“Unbreakable blade!” Bladedramon defended the two ultimate level attacks, and then RhinoKabuterimon and Foliamon finishes the angel and devil off, knocking them out, and leaving just Lillymon, who was still holding onto Tommy very tightly.  
“Wait! Wait! I surrender! Please don’t hurt me!” she pleaded. “Lilithmon told me that if I did what she said I could have sex with the cute warrior of ice. That’s all I wanted! Now that she’s gone I’ll join you, I swear!”   
“That...was a little too much information” said Koji. “But I think we can believe her. Now that Lilithmon left, her sin shouldn’t be affecting anyone anymore. What about them, though?” he asked, looking over at the other three female digimon.  
“They won’t hurt anyone when they wake up either. We were all under Lilithmon’s spell, and she promised we could have all the cute guys we wanted.” RhinoKabuterimon, Bladedramon, and Foliamon all devolved.   
“So all we have to do is get Takuya away from Lilithmon and he’ll snap out of it?” asked Tommy. But Lillymon shook her head.  
“No. Sorry, but he’s under a completely different spell. The seeds of it were planted when LadyDevimon attacked him and those girls in the forest. Once she made contact with him Lilithmon picked up his scent. From there she was able to manipulate his heart, and his mind. Soon he’ll be basically be her living breathing sex doll who’s will she can bend however she pleases.”  
“That sounds just terrible” said Koji.  
“It’s all my fault” Zoe said, finally getting up. “If I hadn’t run off like I did in the forest, Takuya never would’ve fallen under this spell.”  
“Zoe, stop. This isn’t your fault” said Ranamon.   
“She’s right” said LadyDevimon. “It’s mine. I’m the one who put the initial spell on him. I’m sorry.”  
“Baby, you couldn’t help it” said Angewomon, getting up and taking LadyDevimon’s hand. “Lilithmon was controlling you.”  
“Wait” said JP, “are you too...”  
“Lovers” said Angewomon, throwing her arms around LadyDevimon’s waste and kissing her on the cheek.  
JP started to drool. “Wow, that’s gotta be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“Alright perv” said Koji. “Keep it in your pants. LadyDevimon, is there a way to break the spell?”   
“Yes. Unfortunately, I can’t do it. I put it on him with magic that Lilithmon leant to me. But, when I was in his head, I can sense that he was truly and completely in love with the two of you” she said, looking at Zoe and Ranamon.   
“You could?” asked Zoe, peeking up for the first time since they got there.  
LadyDevimon nodded. “Takuya thinks he’s in love with Lilithmon now, but those feelings are built on smoke and mirrors. She’s used her dark magic to trick him into thinking the two of you fell out of love with him, breaking his heart. She then swooped in while he was vulnerable to pick up the pieces, but that isn’t real love” she looked at Angewomon when she said this. “His true feelings for you two are still in there somewhere, and that makes you two the only ones who can break the spell. But it will become harder and harder to do so the longer he is with Lilithmon. You should also know that she has an insatiable sexual appetite. Many of her kinks would horrify most who aren’t under her influence. He may be a bit traumatized by the time you free him from her hold.”  
“It doesn’t matter” said Zoe with confidence. “Our boy is still in there somewhere, and we’re getting him back!”  
“That’s right, sugar” said Ranamon, taking her hand.   
“Good luck, warriors” said Angewomon. “Koji and Koichi, thank you for the good time” she and her lover winked at the brothers.  
“If you ever need a place to stay, this really is a nice castle when it’s not controlled by a demon lord” assured LadyDevimon.  
“I’m coming with you!” said Lillymon, throwing her arm around Tommy’s. “I just met this cutie and I’m not done with him yet!” Tommy just blushed.  
“Well, I guess there’s no talking her out of it” said Koichi with a chuckle.  
“What about you, Nefertimon?”  
“I just return to the library” said the sphinx digimon, “but thank you, Grumblemon, for the great time.” The troll digimon’s face went red as a tomato. At that, Nefertimon flew off.   
So the group was at ten again, with Lillymon instead of Takuya. “Wait!” Lillymon shouted. “There’s one more thing we have to do before we leave the castle.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and Lilithmon ended up in another castle, this one floating in the sky. “Gee, you really like castles, don’t you?” asked Takuya, looking out the window and seeing how far up they were.  
“Only the most extravagant digs for the future king and queen of the digital world, my love” she said, grabbing him and pulling him away from the window and into her arms. She pressed her lips against his, passionately and aggressively, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. When the kiss was over, she threw him onto the bed, and straddled him. “Now, I don’t know what kind of kinky shit you did with those girlies, but I promise you it’s nothing compared to the dirty things I’m about to do to you.” Before Takuya could answer, Lilithmon’s robe was off, and her tongue was back in his mouth. Takuya laid back and let Liltithmon take charge. This was clearly her area of expertise. She plunged her tongue in and out of his mouth, until his cock was so hard she could no longer ignore it jabbing into her. She practically tore his clothes off. “Mmmm nice package you’re working with” she admired, before giving it a taste. She started licking his balls, before final fitting the entire cock into her mouth. She sucked and sucked, and it was almost as if she sucked so hard that she pulled the cum right out of him. She swallowed it all, wiped her face, then pulled herself back up on top of him, letting her breasts cover his face. “Suck my tits!” she yelled, pushing them harder into his face. He sucked on them until he couldn’t breath anymore and had to come up for air. “Catch your breath, honey, because now it’s chow time” she said, as she picked herself up and gave him just enough time to get some air before sitting on his face. Takuya moves his tongue in and out of her pussy. “Mmmmmm yes, yes! You’re getting me so wet baby!” After several minutes of getting eaten out, she pulled her pussy back down so she was face to face with Takuya again. “Now it’s time” she said with a smile, licking the taste of her pussy off of his lips. “Let’s see how long you can last inside the queen of lust” she said, pushing her pussy down onto his cock. She rode him and rode him, and he came in her several times, but somehow still had the stamina to keep going. “Mmmm now the real fun begins” she said, reaching over to her dresser and pulling out a dildo.  
“You want me to fuck you with that?” he asked.  
“Not exactly” she said, grinning as she strapped it on.  
“Woah, hold on” he said, sitting up. “I don’t if I’m into something like that.”   
“Oh don’t be such a baby” she said, pulling him in real close. She moved her face very close to his. “Do this for your new wifey. You never know, you may even enjoy it” she said, kissing his neck. Reluctantly, he gave in, and let her roll him over. She started sucking on it to get it wet. “Alright baby, here it comes.” He felt the tip start to push into his asshole. His eyes widened with a bit of pain, but as the purple mist emanating from Lilithmon began to shroud him, the pain turned to pleasure. “It may hurt the first time” she said, pushing it in deeper. “But it’ll get easier” she pulled it out and pushed it in again, “and easier” again, “and easier” and again. He buried his face into the pillow, wanting to scream but didn’t know if it was out of pain or pleasure. When they were done, Lilithmon laid back and put her arm around Takuya, pulling him in close and setting his face to rest on her boobs. “Go to sleep, my pet” she whispered with an evil grin. “You’re all mine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new addition to the team! Wonder what she needs to do in the castle before they leave. Find out next chapter!


	28. Surprise Prisoners; Daemon’s Getaway Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last demon lord got away from them, let’s see if they can catch this one!

Takuya woke up to see Lilithmon smiling down at him. “Rise and shine, hubby” she said. The things he let her do to him last night...his ass was still throbbing. He felt dirty. Lilithmon kissed him and suddenly the feelings of shame went away.  
“Good morning” he said, “my love.”  
“I hope you enjoyed the things we did last night” she said, “because that was only the beginning.” She pulled him up so that he was on top of her, face to face. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. “All mine” she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lillymon led the group into the castle dungeon. “Uhhhh, why are there so many...of these lying around?” asked JP, picking up a dildo.  
“It is Lilithmon’s castle, after all” the ultimate level digimon replied. “Just a little further...there!” The gang looked to see where Lillymon was pointing, and they were horrified to see an Agumon and a Gabumon hanging upside down on a wall.  
“Ugh!” screamed Zoe. “Those poor things!” She ran over to get them down. “Does anyone have a key?”  
“Lilithmon probably took it with her” said Lillymon.  
“Lobomon! Lobo kendo!” Lobomon cut the chains that were holding the two rookies up.  
“Hey! A little warning next time would be nice!” Zoe scolded, just barely getting out of the way in time.  
“Sorry” he said, devolving.  
“Why were these guys chained up?” asked Koichi.  
“No one knows” said Lillymon. “Lilithmon has had them locked down here since anyone can remember.”  
“Do you guys know why Lilithmon would want you two locked up like this?” Zoe asked them.  
“Not a clue” said Agumon. “We don’t remember anything before it though.”  
“Yeah” said Gabumon, “as far as we know we’ve been down here our whole lives.”  
“That’s strange” said Koji. “She had to have them down here for a reason.”  
“You don’t know Lilithmon” said Lillymon. “She’s never really needed a reason for locking up strange men in her dungeons. Still, I don’t think she had them down here for those purposes.” Agumon and Gabumon shook their heads.  
“Well, they’re free now” said Ranamon. “How would y’all like to come with us?” she asked, patting Agumon on the head.  
“Yes! Yes! Please take us with you!”  
The group left the castle with their two new additions.  
“Lillymon” Tommy asked. “Do you know where Lilithmon would’ve taken Takuya?”  
“No” she said. “She has a few other castles throughout the Digital world. It’s impossible to guess which one she would have taken him to. Our best bet is to head to Daemon’s spa.”  
“Daemon has a spa?” asked Zoe.  
“Yes. Since he’s the demon lord of wrath, he’s got a constant temper problem, so he spends a lot of his time relaxing at his various spas.”  
“Well, then, as crazy as it sounds, I guess we’re going to a spa” said Tommy.  
“Yeah” said Lillymon. “And maybe after you guys wipe the floor with Daemon, you and me can get a little relaxation time of our own, cutie.” She hadn’t let go of Tommy’s arm since they left the castle.  
“Boy, it seems everyone’s getting lucky around here” said JP.  
“Oh come on JP” said Zoe. “Don’t pretend we all didn’t see that Renamon leave your room that morning when we left the forest. I’m sure we’ll meet some more cute foxes before we leave the Digital world.”  
“Haha very funny” said JP. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daemon was laying face down getting a massage from a Togemon. “Ughhh a little lower” he said as she pounded away with her boxing gloves.  
A Goblimon came in. “My apologies, Lord Daemon, but I thought I should let you know that the legendary warriors are on their way here.”  
“What?!” grunted the demon lord of wrath.  
“Yes, that’s what our scouts have reported.”  
“Damn it, I knew my sister’s schemes would somehow cause me trouble. Very well, destroy them immediately. Don’t make me come out there and help you” Daemon said menacingly.  
“Y-Yes sir” the Goblimon gulped.  
“You better cancel my next massage, something tells me I’m gonna have to bail those pea brains out” he said, laying back down.  
“Yes my lord, now just try and relax.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group walked for a while. Eventually, Ranamon spoke up to Zoe. “Hey Zo?”  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
“You don’t think...you don’t think, all of this, with Takuya, is because of me, do you?”  
“Huh? Why would you say that?”  
“Well, it’s just, maybe if I hadn’t added the extra drama between you two he wouldn’t have been such an easy target for Lilithmon.”  
“Ranamon, that’s absurd. Takuya and I weren’t even still together when you came along. You’re the one that brought us back together, remember?”  
“Yeah but-“  
“But nothing. We belong together. All three of us. And I don’t care what it takes, but we’re going to get Takuya back and then we’ll figure out how the three of us can all be together forever. It will happen because it’s meant to be, I just know it.”  
“Really? You think we can do it?”  
“Mhm. First we’ll have to figure out how Takuya and I can stay together in our world. Maybe I can move back to Japan permanently...anyway wants we figure that out we’ll just have to figure how we can be with you...maybe once we get our own place you can come to our world and live with us...or if you don’t want to leave your home Takuya and I can come see you every day or something or-“  
Ranamon kissed her. “Oh Zoe, yes! We’ll all be together!”  
“That’s the spirit!” Zoe giggled.  
“I do not mean to interrupt thine conversation, m’ladies, but it appears we have arrived” said Mercurymon.  
Except for a few demonic symbols on the outside, the spa looked just like a normal spa.  
“Jeez if I don’t know any better I’d say we were back in our word” said JP.  
“Yeah but do you feel that?” asked Koichi.  
“What? That urge to punch everyone who looks at me in the face for no particular reason? Yeah I do. Guess that means Daemon’s in there.”  
Koji suddenly started shaking with rage. “No” he said. “It can’t happen like this. Not again.”  
“Koji what are you talking about?” asked JP.  
“We let Lilithmon infect us with her sin and she picked us apart. She played us like fiddles. I won’t let that happen again! Execute now! Fusion evolution! BeoWolfmon!” He charged, barreling toward the front doors.  
“Koji, wait!” Koichi calmed as he and the others followed his brother.  
“Hang in there Takuya” Koji thought. “We’re coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly not much happened this chapter. Married life is off to a wild start for Takuya, the gang makes some new friends, and they set their sights on Daemon. Also we got another sappy convo between two of my three favorite characters from the show ;) Another big battle with a demon lord coming up next chapter!


	29. The Return of the Royal Knights; Daemon’s Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s going to jump around a bit, but we will get down to business here.

BeoWolfmon charged into the spa and was met by a club to the face. An Ogremon got the drop on him. “Koji!” the others shouted, all fusion evolved, except for Grumblemon and Arbormon.   
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Thunder horn!”   
The two attacks made short work of the two Ogremon who were guarding the front door. “Jeez, is that the only security Daemon has? Kind of weak” said RhinoKabuterimon.   
“I think not” came a deep voice.   
Two new digimon joined the battle.  
“Oh great” said Serenimon. “It’s Kentourosmon and Leapardmon. They’re royal knights.”  
“Oh you’ve gotta be kidding” said RhinoKabuterimon. “Crusadermon and Dynasmon kicked our asses up and down the Digital word last time. This won’t be easy.”  
“We definitely could’ve used Takuya for this” said BeoWolfmon.  
“Then let us do the ass kicking this time” said Serenimon, as she and Bladedramon stepped up to face the royal knights.   
“Yeah, yous guys go put a hurt on Daemon, rightttt” said Arbormon as he and Grumblemon joined their fellow former warriors of Cherubimon. The others ran down a hallway.  
“Alright spill it, sugars” said Serenimon. “How are y’all still alive?”   
“Lord Daemon brought us back to life” said Kentourosmon. “Now we are his loyal servants.”   
“Eyyy Grumblemon” said Arbormon. “What’s say you and me try this fusion thing?” Grumblemon nodded. Suddenly they both became engulfed in fractal code, and when it cleared they had new forms.  
“Seismamon!” Seismamon wore Grumblemon’s clothes, but instead of a little troll he had Mongomon’s build, wore Golemon mask, and carried a war hammer.  
“Terramon!” Terramon had Arbormon’s armor, but a muscular warrior was clearly visible through it, and he wore a head dress made of Foliamon’s leaves.   
“Oh goodie!” said Serenimon. “Hope you lil ole knights are ready to take on four fusion warriors. It ain’t gonna be easy sugars.”   
“It be just like old times” said Seismamon.   
“Hydro jet!”  
“Unbreakable blade!”  
“Iron hammer!”  
“Gaia punch!”  
The royal knights retaliated.   
“Breath of Odin!”  
“Black aura blast!”  
When the smoke cleared, all six digimon has visibly taken some damage, but continued to fight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The five fusion warriors, as well as Lillymon, ran down a hallway and burst into what appeared to be a VIP room.   
“Ahh, legendary warriors. You’re here” said Daemon. “It seems you’re missing a few members” he taunted.  
“Tell us where Takuya is!” demanded JetSilphymon.   
“Even if I knew where that weakling was, I’d never tell you” Daemon spat. “Slash nail!” The fusion warriors jumped out of the way.   
“That’s it!” yelled BeoWolfmon. “We’re wasting time! Frozen hunter!”  
“Koji wait!” the others yelled.  
“Hahaha! You’re more of a hot head than me or you’re friend” said Daemon, easily dodging the attack. “Evil inferno!” The attack barreled straight at BeoWolfmon, but Auroramon jumped in the way.  
“Tommy!” they all yelled. He devolved and his fractal code was exposed.   
“Tommy” BeoWolfmon said, in a daze. Lillymon ran over to her lover.  
“No darling!” she said taking him in his arms. “Don’t die on me now.”  
“Whatever happens” Tommy said, “you have to help them get Takuya back.” He passed out.   
“Tommy” she said, tearing up. She stood up to face Daemon.  
“You’re one of my sister’s little sluts” said Daemon. “I’ll kill you for your treachery.”  
“No” she said, becoming engulfed in fractal code. “I’ll kill you.” When the fractal code cleared, she was Rosemon.   
“And you won’t do it alone” said BeoWolfmon as he and the others stepped up beside the new mega level. “For Tommy” he said, smiling at her.   
“And for Takky” said RhinoKabuterimon, giving JetSilphymon a reassuring nod.   
“Enough of this! You’re all really starting to piss me off now! Evil inferno!”  
“Everyone! Together! Frozen hunter!”  
“Forbidden temptation!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Thunder horn!”   
“Red cross!”   
The combined attacks cut through Daemon’s attack and engulfing him in a fury of the elements.   
“What? Noooo! This is impossible!” His fractal code appeared.   
“Nothing’s impossible when my friends and I work together” said BeoWolfmon. “Fractal code digitize!” When the battle was over, they all ran over to Tommy, who was waking up. Rosemon took him in her arms.  
“Lillymon?” he asked.  
“It’s Rosemon, now” she said, gently kissing him on the lips.   
“Please, allow me” said Kentourosmon, who entered the room with Leopardmon and the other legendary warriors.  
“Hey y’all” said Ranamon. “We were just about to win when the royal knights snapped out of it. We figured that meant y’all beat Daemon. Way to go!” Kentourosmon put his hand over Tommy, healing him instantly.   
As the group prepared to leave, the knights walked them out. “We wish we could go with you” said Leopardmon, “but we did a lot of damage working for Daemon. We have to pick up the pieces.”  
“We understand” said Zoe.  
“Thank you for saving my man” said Rosemon, holding onto Tommy very tightly.   
“It was the least I could do” said Kentourosmon. “Daemon didn’t know exactly where Lilithmon took your friend, but I know she has a floating castle not far from here.”   
As the warriors took off for the castle, Koji spoke up. “Hey guys, I’m sorry I lost my cool back there.”  
“It’s okay” said Tommy. “This whole adventure has taken a toll on all of us. You’re allowed to lose your cool once and a while. Just, can someone else take the blow next time it happens?” At that, everyone laughed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilithmon and Takuya watched Daemon’s defeat in a crystal ball. “Well That was pathetic” said the demon lord of lust.   
“You’re not sad your brother died?” Takuya asked.  
“Please, if you ask me horn head was always pissed off all the time because he was overcompensating for something, if you know what I mean” she said with a smirk. “Speaking of which, we’re supposed to be on our honeymoon. Give me that cock of yours” she pulled down his pants as she said this, licking her lips. She pushed him back down onto the bed and immediately started sucking him, but just as they really got into it, they heard a knock on the door. “Great, the lord of stuffing your face is here” she said, wiping Takuya’s pre cum off her mouth. Beelzemon walked in. “Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” she asked.  
“You can finish in a second” he said, nodding at Takuya. “We need to talk. There’s only two of us left.”  
“Three” she corrected him, referring to Takuya.   
“You sure about that? You gonna be alright fighting your friends, boy?”  
Takuya was about to reply but Lilithmon spoke up for him. “Of course he is. He saw that they don’t really care about him. He knows that I’m the only one who does. Right, hubby-wubby?” Takuya nodded.  
“Right” he said, with a sinister grin. “Now where were we?” He put his hand on Lilithmon’s head, who returned to her handy work. She waved her hand at Beelzemon to leave.   
“Well” he said on his way out, “at least I have some time to eat before those brats get here.”  
After Takuya came in Lilithmon’s mouth, slurped it down and went for the dresser. “Ready for an appearance from your old friend?” she asked, strapping on her dildo. He smiled.   
“Fuck me, my queen.”  
“As you wish, my pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the final battle! Lucky Tommy, right? Also, I’ve got a couple more ideas for my next story. Both of them involve Takuya. One of sort of a precursor to this one, sort of a look at Takuya’s life from after Frontier up to when this story began, and the other is another Takuya/Ranamon pairing, this one taking place during Frontier, basically it would be him getting separated from the others during the Grumblemon arc, and running into Ranamon before the group officially met her. Let me know what you guys think of those ideas!


	30. Storm the Castle in the Sky!; The Power of Gluttony and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Not bad huh? Stay tuned, might even get a third done by the end of the night!

Takuya got up from the bed. There were visible scratch and bite marks on multiple parts of his body. Lilithmon was sound asleep next to him. “So this is my life now” he thought, as he stroked his wife’s hair. The conversation he heard between Zoe and Ranamon kept playing over and over in his head. “Crybaby...minute man...did they really call me those things? Do they really think that? Well, I’ve got Lilithmon now, so they can have each other.”  
“Mmmmm come back to bed, my love” Lilithmon moaned as her eyes opened.  
“Yes of course, my queen” he said, giving her a deep, passionate kiss.  
“Oh so it’s like that is it?” she said, kissing back. “Alright, a little midnight fun.” She pulled him into her arms and pulled the covers over them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The legendary warriors finally spotted Lilithmon’s floating castle. “So that’s it” said Zoe. “Takuya’s really in there...with Lilithmon...doing...” she couldn’t finish that thought.  
Ranamon put her hand on Zoe’s shoulder. “We’ll get him back sugar. And whatever he’s done with that slut, it won’t matter. Because she doesn’t love him like we do. Right?”  
Zoe smiled and nodded. “That’s right.”  
“Hey guys” said Koji. Everyone listened up. “Before we go in there, we should all understand what’s about to happen. Lilithmon has had Takuya under her spell for a while now. Of course we’re going to do every we can to get through to him but...we need to be prepared to fight our friend.” Everyone looked down when he said that. They didn’t want to admit it, but they knew Koji was right. There was no guarantee that Takuya wasn’t going to attack them on Lilithmon’s command. She would probably get off on it.  
JP broke the tension. “Uhhh guys. How are we all gonna get up there?”  
“Hmmmm” thought Tommy. “Ok, everyone that has a form that can fly, go over next to Zoe, and everyone who doesn’t stand next to me.” This left Zoe, JP, Koichi, Mercurymon, and Rosemon standing in one spot, and Tommy, Koji, Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, Agumon, and Gabumon in the other.  
“Well, you guys can count us out” said Agumon.  
“Yeah” said Gabumon. “We just got out of one dungeon, we’re not looking to get locked in another.  
“Alright, perfect, five flyers and five non flyers. We can work this out” said Tommy.  
“Well I’ll carry you up” said Rosemon, putting her arms around his waste.  
“Well if you’re carrying yours I’ll carry mine” Zoe said, fusion evolving to JetSilphymon.  
“You got me bro?” Koji asked Koichi, who fusion evolved to Rhihimon.  
“Guess I’ll take Grumblemon then” JP said, becoming Beetlemon.  
“Leaving me to assist Arbormon” said Mercurymon, who slide evolved to Steeldramon.  
They all flew up to the castle, prepared to rescue, and possibly fight their friend. When they got to the front gate, there was no one guarding it, and it opened for them.  
“Anyone else think this seems a little too easy?” asked Beetlemon.  
“Keep your eyes peeled” said Koji, pulling out his detector as they walked in.  
“You won’t be needing that, my guests” said Beelzemon as the lights came on, revealing a banquet hall with what seemed like an endless amount of food and drinks. “Come! Eat! Drink! Be merry!”  
“This must be Beelzemon, the demon lord of gluttony” said Rhihimon. “We better-“  
“Food!” shouted Beetlemon, rushing past his friends and immediately cramming his face with chicken wings and beer.  
“Ahhh, sparky has the right idea” said Beelzemon. “Who needs to fight when we can feast?”  
“We didn’t come to eat” said JetSilphymon. “Where’s Takuya?”  
“He’s stuffin his face with something else right now, but I’m sure he’ll join us soon enough” Beelzemon smirked.  
That comment made JetSilphymon and Ranamon’s blood boil. As they were about to attack, Grumblemon and Arbormon rushed past them, unable to resist the urge to indulge.  
“Guys...that’s not...what we came for...” Tommy said, suddenly feeling a different urge. Rosemon must’ve been getting the same feeling.  
“What’s that in your pants, baby?” she asked, pulling Tommy in as the two began making out.  
“The sin of lust” said Rhihimon. “We’re being infected with two sins at once.”  
“I feel it too” said Ranamon, who began looking at JetSilphymon with lust in her eyes. “Give me some sugar, sugar!” she shouted, jumping into her girlfriends arms and kissing her.  
“Fusion evolution! BeoWolfmon!”  
“Bladedramon!”  
“Looks like it’s down to just three of you” said Beelzemon. “Fine, if you ain’t gonna join the fun, I’m always up for a good thrashing. Just try to challenge me a bit” he said as he spread his wings and flew at the only three warriors who were resisting temptation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya and Lilithmon watched the battle from their bed. “Well, well. It looks like you’re little friends aren’t even going to make it past Beelzedoofus” Lilithmon said. “Two sins at once broke down all but three of them. Pity. I was so looking to crush your ex lovers for you. You know, as a wedding present. I guess I’ll just have to give you something else” she said as she began kissing her husband’s neck. Takuya watched as Ranamon and JetSilphymon aggressively made out with each other, groping each other all over. His so called friends stuffing their faces and making out with one another while he was just a few floors above them. They really didn’t care that he wasn’t with them anymore. Lilithmon noticed he was still focused on the crystal ball. “I told you” she said. “They don’t love you. Do you want to go back to those people? Or do you want to stay here with me, forever?”  
“I...want...you” he said.  
“Good” she said, pinning his arms against the bed. “Because once my brother crushes them, it’ll all be over. And our reign as king and queen of this world will begin. And you will be mine, permanently.” She pressed her purple lips against his, her tongue smacking his around like a rag doll.  
“This...is...my life now...the rest of my life...Lilithmon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Corona blaster!” Beelzemon’s barrage of attacks was overwhelming BeoWolfmon, Rhihimon, and Bladedramon.  
“What do we do?” asked BeoWolfmon.  
“I don’t know” said Rhihimon. “The others are completely incapacitated.” He was right. JetSilphymon and Ranamon were practically naked and rolled around on the floor, while Rosemon and Tommy had gone back outside for some “alone time.” The others hadn’t picked their faces up off the table since the battle started.  
“We needeth reinforcements” said Bladedramon.  
“Terra force!”  
“Metal wolf claw!” The two mega level attacks pushed Beelzemon back a bit, lightening up the barrage of blasts.  
“Where did that come from?” asked BeoWolfmon.  
WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon crashed through the gate. “Thought you guys could use some help” they said.  
“Are you-“  
“Agumon.”  
“Gabumon. These are our mega forms. We felt bad we couldn’t help, then next thing we knew we had digivolved.”  
“Well you’ve got great timing” said Rhihimon.  
“You think just because you’ve got some more losers to back you up that you stand a chance now?” said Beelzemon. “Think again. Corona blaster!” Beelzemon still held his own against the five.  
“Damn” said BeoWolfmon. “He’s a lot stronger than some of the others.”  
Suddenly, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon began to glow, and then they were both engulfed in fractal code, and when it cleared, they were one being. “Omnimon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Not really since I’m sure many of you predicted Omnimon would be a part of this story when Agumon and Gabumon joined the group, but he was always a personal favorite of mine and I still get chills when I watch his first appearance in the movie. Will Takuya and Lilithmon join the fight next chapter? Guess we’ll see!


	31. The King and Queen of Lust; Takuya Gone Dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said earlier today I might get a third chapter done today and here it is. A bit of a long one, but we’re heading down the home stretch here. Enjoy!

“Omnimon!”  
“Woah, no way” said BeoWolfmon.  
“They combined” said Rhihimon.  
“I am Omnimon, royal knight of the Digital world. Beelzemon, this is the end for you. Supreme cannon!”  
“Corona blaster!” The two attacks canceled each other out.  
“Omnimon” said BeoWolfmon, “if you get close enough, can you kill him?” Omnimon nodded. “Alright, let’s cover him! Frozen hunter!”  
“Red cross!”  
“Unbreakable blade!” The three attacks met each one of Beelzemon’s blasts as Omnimon closed in on the demon lord, until finally he was on top of him.  
“What? No!” cried Beelzemon.  
“Transcendent sword!” He stabbed Beelzemon straight through, exposing his fractal code. Before anyone could digitize it, though, it shot up to the top floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What?!” screamed Lilithmon, who had decided to see how the fight was going while Takuya rested. “Omnimon? How did those little runts get out of my dungeon? Ugh, I always knew I’d be the last demon lord alive. None of those Neanderthals had what it takes to truly rule this world. Takuya! Wake up! It’s time we show our guests who the new and king and queen of the Digital world are.”  
Takuya sat up and yawned. “Who’s that guy?” he asked, referring to Omnimon.  
“He’s a royal knight. It seems your little playmates have been making all sorts of new friends in your absence.”  
“Yeah, they have” he said. “It’s like I haven’t even been gone.”  
“They don’t miss you. They think they’re better off without you. Come with me, my love. We’ll destroy them together.”  
“Yes” he said. “We will.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aw man” said Beetlebon, grabbing his stomach. “I don’t wanna eat for a week at least.”  
“Wow hell must’ve frozen over” said BeoWolfmon.  
“Hey, what happened to Beelzemon?” asked JetSilphymon, as she and Ranamon started putting their clothes back on.  
“Omnimon beat him” said Rhihimon. “But how are you guys free? Lilithmon is still here.” Tommy and Rosemon walked back in, also appearing to have snapped out of it.  
“I casted a counter spell” said Omnimon. “It’s not as strong as the power of the demon lords’ sins themselves, but it can hold their temptation at bay.”  
“Ahahahahahaha!” The laugh came from all directions. “Cast all the spells you want, I don’t care about affecting any of you with sin, anymore!”  
“It’s Lilithmon!” said Tommy.  
“And look who she’s with” said Koji.  
“Takuya” JetSilphymon and Ranamon said together.  
Lilithmon and Takuya floated down through the ceiling arm and arm.  
“You little brats have been pains in my ass for long enough. Takuya, honey, let’s crush them together!”  
“Yes” he said. “Execute now! Fusion evolution! Aldamon!”  
“Takuya, snap out of it” said BeoWolfmon.  
“There’s nothing to snap out of” said Aldamon. “This is who I am now.” He took a swing at BeoWolfmon who had to jump out the way. JetSilphymon then came in to join the fight.  
“Takuya” she said.  
“Takuya can’t play with you, sweetie” said Lilithmon. “You’re going to be my chew toy. Razor nails!” JetSilphymon narrowly dodged the attack.  
“Lilithmon!” screamed Omnimon. “I will have my revenge! You locked me in that dungeon and took my memories! Transcendent sword!”  
Lilithmon dodged the sword stroke. “Omnimon, so good to see you again, but this is a no knight zone right now” she said, blowing a kiss at him. Chains then went flying at him and bound him. “And you’re not off the hook either, you little traitor” she said, blowing a kiss at Rosemon and binding her in chains as well. “I just want to play with the legendary warriors right now.” She clashed her claw with JetSilphymon’s staff.  
Rhihimon backed BeoWolfmon up in his fight with Aldamon. “Koji, fall back. We need MagnaGarurumon.”  
“What? But that’ll leave you and some of the others vulnerable.”  
“Those of us who don’t need to lend you our spirits will protect those who do” said Tommy, fusion evolving to Auroramon. “Ranamon, Koji, Koichi, JP, Mercurymon! Fall back behind the rest of us!”  
JetSilphymon, Auroramon, Terramon, and Seismamon held their own against Aldamon and Lilithmon.  
“Water into light” said Ranamon, devolving to Syakomon.  
“Thunder into light” Beetlemon said, devolving to JP.  
“Metal into light” said Bladedramon, devolving to Hagurumon.  
“Darkness into light” said Rhihimon, devolving into Koichi.  
BeoWolfmon devolved back to Koji. “Unity execute! Unified spirit evolution! MagnaGarurumon!”  
MagnaGarurumon joined the fight, charging at Aldamon. “This is your last chance, Takuya. Stand down. You don’t stand a chance against me in this form.”  
“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” said Lilithmon. “Why do you think I snagged this?” She materialized Beelzemon’s fractal code. “Hahahahaha! Takuya, sweetie, did I not say I’d get you fabulous wedding present? Here you go, my own brother’s fractal code, fresh from the demon lord of gluttony himself!”  
The fractal code took the form of Beelzemon, chained up, as it floated down to Aldamon. “You bitch!” he yelled before Aldamon assimilated his data. He then became engulfed in fractal code, and when it cleared, he had a brand new form. The base look was that of EmperorGreymon, but he had BlackWarGreymon’s black and grey color scheme, and he had Beelzemon’s black wings and tail. “ChaosGreymon! How do you like me now, Koji?” He drew his sword, and the two warriors charged each other.  
“Ahahahaha! Yes my darling. Crush that overgrown puppy!” cackled Lilithmon.  
“That’s it” said JetSilphymon. “You’re going down you bitch!” She and Auroramon took on Lilithmon while Terramon and Seismamon protected Koichi, JP, Syakomon, and Hagurumon.  
“There has to be something we can do” said Rosemon, visibly worried about Tommy.  
“Unfortunately, there’s nothing” said Omnimon. “All we can do is watch.”  
ChaosGreymon overpowered MagnaGarurumon, forcing him to the ground. It was all the warrior of light could do to keep his friend from pushing his sword into his chest. “Takuya, please. It’s me, Koji. You’ve gotta remember!”  
“I remember just fine.  
“Zoe” said Auroramon. “I’ll handle her. Koji need your help.” She looked over to see ChaosGreymon holding his sword over MagnaGarurumon.  
“Takuya!” She rushed over and knocked away his sword. He picked it back up.  
“Zoe no! You’re no match for him!” cried MagnaGarurumon.  
ChaosGreymon thrust his sword at JetSilphymon, stopping just inches away from her face. “I won’t fight you, Takuya. If you can bring yourself to kill me, then so be it. I don’t want to live in a world where the man I love is some evil demon king anyway. But before you kill me, you’re going to have to look me in the eye, someone who loves you, one of many people who love you” she looked over at Syakomon as she said this, “and know that I won’t fight back. Can you do that Takuya? Can you kill me after everything we’ve been through.”  
“Why you little” Lilithmon picked Auroramon up and threw him across the room, and then flew over to take her position behind ChaosGreymon. “Don’t listen to her Takuya” she said. “You heard her call you a crybaby.”  
“That’s a lie” said JetSilphymon. “I’d never talk about you like that Takuya. None of us would. I don’t know what kind of tricks this slut played on you. She may have been able to trick you into thinking she loves you, but the one thing she can’t do is stop me from loving you. Stop Syakomon from loving you. Stop all your friends from loving you. I’ve never told you this Takuya, but do you remember the time all those years ago when we were in that library looking for a way to beat the royal knights, and you accidentally told me you liked me?”  
“I...remember” ChaosGreymon grunted. How could he not? It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.  
“Your face went as red as a tomato and you played it off, not so smoothly I might add, and said you meant as just a friend. But what you might not remember is that I turned around to tell you something. When I turned around, though, you were sound asleep. Well, what I was going to tell you, way back then, was that I liked you as more than a friend. That was the first moment I realized I wanted to be with you Takuya, and those feelings have never gone away. So, if after everything we’ve been through, the good times, the fights, the love, the heartbreak, all of it, if you can still look me in the eye and strike me down, then go ahead.” JetSilphymon stood her ground, looking ChaosGreymon dead in the eye.  
He raised his sword. “I’ve had enough of your lies!” He brought it down as if he were going to strike down JetSilphymon, but turned around at the last second, swinging it at Lilithmon, who caught it with her claw.  
“Big mistake, Takuya” she said sinisterly. She ripped the sword right out of his hand, and the plunged her claw into his chest, devolving him to Takuya.  
“Takuya!” they all yelled. Before anyone could react, she picked him up and pulled him into the next room, locking the door behind her.  
“I better do this quick, I don’t have long before the break that door down” she said as she heard multiple mega level attacks hit the door. Takuya pulled out his detector, but she smacked it away, and went he went to dive for it she grabbed him by his neck. “You really think you can leave me? You pledged your undying love to me. I really wanted us to do this together, but it looks like I’m going to have to break you like a misbehaving dog.” She licked his face. “So what I’m going to do is suck up every ounce of delicious fractal code you’ve got” his fractal code appeared as she said this. “Don’t worry, it’s not quite like dying. All of your power, including your spirits, will be mine, and some part of your consciousness will still exist, perhaps in the form of a Digi-egg, which I think I’ll keep and turn into my own personal sex toy. And yes, every time I take it out to play with it, you will feel everything I do.” JetSilphymon and MagnaGarurumon burst through the door. “Too late, kiddies. Fractal code, digitize!” She took in Takuya’s fractal code, leaving behind a miniature plastic Takuya.  
“Takuya!” they yelled.  
“Ah yes, shouldn’t be hard to turn this into a dildo at all” she said, picking it up, giving it a lick, and putting it in her robe. “Ta-ta warriors.” She disappeared in a burst of smoke.  
“No” said JetSilphymon, devolving to Zoe. She dropped to her knees as tears fell from her face. “Takuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s our story...Just kidding, of course! Is Takuya really gone for good? Find out next chapter!


	32. The Final Battle Pt.1; Takuya’s Fate Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, part 1 of our finale is under way!

MagnaGarurumon put his fist into the wall before devolving back to Koji. “Damn it!” The others piled into the room as well. Ranamon was back in her human spirit form.  
“T-Takuya?” she saw Zoe on the ground crying and she just knew. “No...no no no!” she cried. Everyone else devolved, and Omnimon and Rosemon, freed of Lilithmon’s spell, came into the comfort their allies.  
“Takky...it can’t be” said JP.  
“Is he...really gone?” asked Tommy as Rosemon put her hand on his back.  
Zoe stood up. “No” she said, wiping the tears from her face. “He’s not. She just took his fractal code. He’s still somewhere in there, I know it.”  
“That’s right” said Ranamon. “You guys took our fractal codes ten years ago, and Mercurymon took Seraphimon’s. And we all came back.”  
“So that’s it then” said Koji. “We’re going to get his fractal code back.”  
“It won’t be easy” said Omnimon. “She’s got Beelzemon and Takuya’s data, and she’s now got the spirits of fire.”  
“But they won’t have to do it alone” said Rosemon. “You have our help, of course.” Omnimon nodded in agreement.  
“And we’ll be there as well” came Ophanimon’s voice. They all ran outside to see the three celestial digimon flying towards the castle. “As soon as Seraphimon and Cherubimon woke up we came rushing over here. I only wish we made it sooner.”  
“This is great” said JP. “We’re going in fully loaded this time!”  
“Well if you think this is great” said Seraphimon, “why don’t you take a look down there?” The warriors looked over the ledge of the castle to see what Seraphimon was talking about. To their amazement, every friend they had made over the course of their adventures in the Digital world was waiting for them, but they were digivolved to their mega levels.  
“Leomon and Cherrymon!” Koji exclaimed as he saw SaberLeomon and Puppetmon.  
“The entire Seadramon colony!” shouted Ranamon. “And they’re all MetalSeadramon now!”  
“And it’s Kentourosmon and Leapardmon” said Tommy.  
“Wait” said JP as he saw Sakuyamon. “Is that Renamon?” She blew him a kiss for confirmation.  
“We’re here too!” shouted LadyDevimon and Angewomon, flying onto the seen.  
“You see” said Cherubimon, “we’ll here to help you.  
“You all have saved the Digital world so many times” said Ophanimon. “We help you save Takuya this time.”  
Ranamon took Zoe’s hand. “We’ll get our man back, sugar” she said. “I know we will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takuya woke up in an orb, completely naked, floating in a black and purple abyss. “W-where am I?”  
“Well, well, looks like I was right” came Lilithmon’s voice as she suddenly materialized in front of him. “Your consciousness is still somewhat in tact. Good, you’ll be able to see it when I kill your friends.”  
“Let me go Lilithmon!”  
“Go? And just where would you like me to let you go? As you are now if I detached from you’d become one of those lifeless clumps of data tumbling in the wind. Honey, I’m the only thing keeping you’re mind as it is” she said sinisterly.  
“Something tells me you’re not doing so out of the goodness of your heart” he said.  
“Well you see, dear husband, unlike you, I don’t break my vows. I still have hope that you’ll see things my way, even if it takes an eternity. Ahahahaha! I’ve got all the time in the world to wait. And in the meantime” multiple pairs of her hands appeared in Takuya’s orb and grabbed him, “you’re going to have a front row seat to your friends’ destruction, and the image of their deaths will play over and over again in here until I break you.”  
“You’ll never beat them!”  
“Oh you don’t think so? Tell me, honey, what makes you think they can stop me now” she materialized Takuya’s spirits in her hand, “when they couldn’t even match me before I had these? I’ll crush them, and you’ll float here all alone with no one but me to keep you company until you’ve completely forgotten all about them! Oh, and if you feel anything sensual, that’s the dildo I’ve turned you into being put to good use. Goodbye for now, hubby! Hahahahaha!” She disappeared.  
“Damn it” he thought. “Come on guys, you can stop her. I know you can.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warriors were all back at celestial castle with all their new allies, planning their attack. “Hey Zo” Ranamon said. “Did that really happen? That thing with and Takuya in the library?”  
“Yeah it did” Zoe said. “That was the moment I new that when we finally got home I was going to ask him out.”  
“Wow that’s so romantic” Ranamon said.  
“Mhm” Zoe said, smiling, thinking back to the time when she and Takuya first started going out.  
*flashback sequence*  
“Hey Zoe” Takuya said, catching up to meet his friend. “I got your text. What’s up? Why aren’t any of the others here?” It had been about two weeks since they had all returned from the Digital world, and the group had hung out a few times already.  
“Well” said Zoe. “I actually just wanted to meet you, Takuya.”  
“Huh? What about?”  
“Well, it’s just, something that’s been on my mind since we got back, and since we all go back to school next week, I was running out of time to talk to you about it.”  
“Ummm I’m not sure I follow” Takuya said, confused.  
“Oh you big doofus, I’m trying to tell you I like you!” She blushed, realizing what she just said.  
“Uhhhhh.” Takuya just stared at her blankly, blushing as well.  
“I...I’ve wanted to tell you for a while” she said, leaning in to kiss him.  
“Wow” he said, kissing her back.  
“I know” she said, smiling at her new boyfriend.  
*end flashback*  
“JP was so unbelievably jealous when we told everyone” Zoe said. “Almost as pissed as he was when he found out all three of us were dating.” “I wish I had a nice memory like that with him” said Ranamon.  
“Well you’ll always have that memory with him on the lake. And besides, these memories are nice, but you know what my favorite memories are? The ones we’re going to make. When all three of us are back together.” She looked into Ranamon’s eyes. “We’ll get him back. I know we will.”  
“Of course we will, sugar” Ranamon said before kissing her girlfriend.  
“Hey, girls” Koji called. “We’re almost ready to head out.”  
Ranamon and Zoe joined the others. “Hey Koji” Ranamon said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, about this fight coming up...maybe we’d stand more of a chance if you went in as MagnaGarurumon.”  
Koji shook his head. “No way. You wanna get Takuya back just as much as I do. You wanna be a part of this fight, you, Mercurymon, JP and Koichi, and I know you don’t wanna just sit on the sidelines.”  
Ranamon smiled and nodded. “Well, are we all ready?”  
“This is it” said Koichi.  
“The final fight” said Tommy.  
“It’s been one hell of an adventure” said JP.  
“It sure has” said Ranamon.  
“We will fight with thee until the bitter end” said Mercurymon.  
“Me no give up so easy” said Grumblemon.  
“Les go do dis” said Arbormon.  
“We’re coming, Takuya” said Zoe, with determination.  
The legendary warriors and their army of friends set out to take on Lilithmon and save their leader from her clutches.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much excitement going on, but I thought I’d take the opportunity to assure everyone that Takuya is still in there somewhere, and also to give a look back at how Takuya and Zoe started dating after their first time in the Digital world.


	33. The Final Battle Pt.2; Lilithmon Unleashes Her Full Power!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle’s getting under way here. Little surprise at the end for you guys.

“Jeez, this chick sure likes castles” said JP, as the group approached yet another castle, this one in the middle of a barren wasteland. “What makes you think she’s in this one, Seraphimon?”  
“The land around it” the angel digimon replied. “It’s cleared she’s sucked the fractal code clean out of it.”  
“Yeah, but, she could’ve done that ages ago. How do we know-“  
“Why don’t you see for yourselves?” came Lilithmon’s voice, as she floated down from the castle.  
“In case you haven’t noticed” said Koji. “You’re outnumbered. Why don’t you make this easy on yourself?”  
“Oh, you’re right” she mocked. “It’s not like I have a bargaining chip or anything. You realize if you kill me, you’ll never see your precious Takuya ever again, right? Lucky for all of us I’ve learned a couple things from ruling digimon. For one, always keep a monster in your basement!” As she said this, a VenomMyotismon, a Machinedramon, and a HerculesKabuterimon burst out from under the ground.  
“That’s your ace in the whole? Three big terrifying monsters?” said JP.  
“Oh yeah” said Lilithmon. “And this.” She became engulfed in fractal code. “Fusion evolution!” When the fractal code cleared, she was clad in a very skimpy version of Aldamon’s armor, and also had his wings, horns, blasters, and tail. “Eck. Red may have worked for hubby, but it is so not my color” she said, as the armor and extra appendages changed from red to purple. “Ahhh now that’s better.”  
Seeing Lilithmon use Takuya’s spirts made Zoe and Ranamon’s blood boil. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’ve had enough of her” said Zoe. “Fusion evolution! JetSilphymon!”  
“BeoWolfmon!”  
“RhinoKabuterimon!”  
“Auroramon!”  
“Rhihimon!”  
“Serenimon!”  
“Bladedramon!”  
“Seismamon!”  
“Terramon!”  
“Warriors” said Seraphimon, “we’ll take care of the henchmen, you take the demon lord herself! Strike of the seven stars!” A barrage of mega level attacks flew at Lilithmon’s bodyguards.  
“Looks like it’s us against Lilithmon” said BeoWolfmon. “Frozen hunter!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Trident typhoon!”  
The attacks bounced off of Lilithmon like nothing. “Oh, please tell me you’re going to try that one again” she mocked.  
“She’s gonna be hard to hit flying around like that” said RhinoKabuterimon.  
“I’ve got an idea” said Rhihimon. “Koji, if the rest of us cover you, do you think you can close enough to land a good blow with your blade.”  
“Yeah, I should be able to manage it” said BeoWolfmon. The other warriors fired their strongest attacks.  
“Thunder horn!”  
“Ultra turbulence!”  
“Trident typhoon!”  
“Red cross!”  
“Aurora cannon!”  
“Unbreakable blade!”  
“Tremor hammer!”  
“Gaia punch!”  
Lilithmon dodged the attacks with ease. “Hahahahaha! This is child’s play!”  
“I’m really getting sick and tired of that laugh” said JetSilphymon.  
“We just have to put up with it a little longer, sugar” said Serenimon. “Koji is almost in position.”  
“Now it’s my turn. Atomic darkness!” She fires purple flames from her blasters, forcing the warriors to scatter.”  
BeoWolfmon then came up behind her. “You’re wide open” he said, swinging his blade. Just then, Lilithmon smirked, and Takuya materialized, chained on her back. “What? Takuya?” he pulled back, in shock. She then took the opportunity to strike, blasting BeoWolfmon point blank.  
“Koji!” Everyone yelled.  
“Zoe” Serenimon said. “You saw that right?”  
“Yeah” said JetSilphymon. “That was...Takuya.”  
BeoWolfmon fell to the ground.  
“When will you fools finally realize? You don’t stand a chance.” She opened her mouth, swallowing fractal code from all over. “Yes...yes! Power! More power!” She began to grow, the purple color scheme taking over the rest of her body, and her voice getting deeper.  
“Aw man, this is bad” said RhinoKabuterimon.  
JetSilphymon dropped to her knees, as Rhihimon and Auroramon ran over to BeoWolfmon. “It’s no use” she said. “She’s...too strong. Takuya...I’m sorry. We...we failed.”  
“Stop it, honey” said Serenimon. “It’s gets a little hard and you just give up? I refuse to believe that after that heartwarming story you told me about how the two of you fell in love. And I refuse to give up on Takuya, because of my own story of how I fell in love with him, and he was the reason I fell in love with you. You and I. Remember? That’s what LadyDevimon said. You and I are the only ones who can save him, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do” she said, taking JetSilphymon’s hand.  
“You’re right” said JetSilphymon, standing up. They began to glow.  
“No way” said RhinoKabuterimon. “What’s happening to them?”  
“Their spirits are merging together” said Bladedramon. “They are becoming one warrior. One creature of both wind and water.”  
“Wind” said JetSilphymon.  
“Water” said Serenimon.  
They combined, becoming a new female digimon. She had long, blue hair, delicate, light blue facial features, white wings, and white feathers along her arms. She was glad in a combination of JetSilphymon and Serenimon’s clothing, and carried JetSilphymon’s staff in one hand and Serenimon’s trident in the other.  
“Together” said Rhihimon, “they’ve become...”  
“Tempestmon!” the new warrior said, speaking with both Zoe and Ranamon’s voices.  
“So what?” said Lilithmon. “I’ll still squash you like a bug.”  
“Bring it on” said Tempestmon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was really on the fence about merging Zoe and Ranamon, but ultimately I decided since the story ended up being more about their three way relationship with Takuya than I originally intended it would be a good conclusion for how close they ended up becoming.


	34. The Final Battle Pt.3;Takuya’s Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle getting underway now. Will Tempestmon fair any better against the new and improved Lilithmon?

The celestials and all the other digimon involved in the fight were in awe of Tempestmon’s beauty. The beautiful new digimon crossed her staffs and fired a powerful attack at Lilithmon, who at this point was the size of VenomMyotismon and looked more demonic than ever. “Gale force cylcone!” The swirl of wind and water hit Lilithmon directly.  
“Thanks for the bath” the demon lord said. “Now try this! Empress destroyer!” She fired her blasters down at Tempestmon, who braved herself for the blast. When it cleared, she charged head first. “Too easy” Lilithmon said, opening her mouth and chomping down on Tempestmon, swallowing her whole.  
“Zoe! Ranamon!” cried the others.  
“Nothing’s changed” said BeoWolfmon, getting up. “Now we rescue all three of them. Frozen hunter!” The warriors prepared to engage Lilithmon while the other digimon continued to battle her henchmen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tempestmon flew through a black and purple abyss. Inside her head, Zoe and Ranamon conversed. “Great idea, sugar!” said Ranamon.  
“Thanks! I just hope Takuya’s in here somewhere” said Zoe.  
“There!” said Tempestmon. She saw Takuya, floating in his orb, being held in place by Lilithmon’s hands. He appeared to be in a daze. “Takuya!” She flew over to him.  
“Huh? Who...who’s there?” he barely reacted to her presence.  
“Takuya, we’re here for you!”  
He looked up. “Who are you?” He asked.  
“Oh Takuya, don’t you recognize us?”  
He looked closer at Tempestmon. Suddenly, Zoe and Ranamon’s faces appeared. “Zoe? Ranamon?”  
“That’s right Takuya! We’re here to get you home” she said, putting her hand on the orb.  
“But...I left you...for Lilithmon. How can you forgive me? After all the terrible things I did to you guys...all the terrible things I let her do to me” he started tearing up. “I’m disgusting! I don’t deserve either of you!”  
“Takuya, stop it! We love you! Both of us!”  
“Awww what a touching little reunion” said Lilithmon, appearing behind Tempestmon. “I thought I felt a little tickle in my throat when I swallowed you, but it took me a little while to find you. Guess that’ll teach me to play with my food. Oh well, lesson learned.” She grabbed Tempestmon by the hair, yanking her away from Takuya. “Don’t listen to them, honey. You’ve been a bad boy, and when I’m through thrashing these brats, I’m going to punish you in my favorite way” she said sinisterly, licking her lips.  
Tempestmon smacked her hand away with her trident. “You’ve done enough damage Lilithmon. It’s time to put you down.” At that, the two female digimon became locked in combat.  
Takuya watched as the fight for his fate raged on. “They’re fighting” he thought, “for me. But why? I turned my back on them. I let myself become...Lilithmon’s play thing. Man, I really fucked up this time. I had the two best girls in the world and I blew it. I left them for that...that...that witch! How could I be so stupid? I’m worthless! I don’t deserve anyone!”  
“Are you really giving up now, Takuya?” Agunimon appeared in Takuya’s orb.  
“Agunimon? How? Lilithmon took you from me!”  
“I’m always with you Takuya. Lilithmon can never fully control my power, because my power is yours and yours alone.”  
“But all things I did...some legendary warrior I turned out to be.”  
“You’re not a bad person, Takuya. Everyone strays from their path now and then. But your friends, those two beautiful women, have never once given up on you. Are you going to let their hope, their courage, all be in vain by giving up now?”  
“What can I do?”  
“Remember what I said. I am always with you. This world, your world, wherever you go, I am with you, because you are the warrior of fire. Now fight! Fight!” Agunimon merged with Takuya, and the orb and Lilithmon’s hands disappeared, leaving Takuya, completely clothed again, with the human and beast spirits of fire in front of him.  
“Agunimon was right” he said. “I can’t give up now. Zoe. Ranamon. Koji and Koichi. JP and Tommy. Mercurymon, Grumblemon...Arbormon...they’ve all come here for me!” The two spirits grew bright with flame, and Takuya became engulfed in fractal code.  
“What’s this now?” Lilithmon asked as she and Tempestmon stopped fighting to see what was happening.  
The fractal code disappeared, and two both Tempestmon and Lilithmon’s shock, EmperorGreymon was there.  
“No way” said Tempestmon.  
“What? That’s impossible!” said Lilithmon. “How could you do a unified evolution? You don’t even have your spirit, let alone the four others you would’ve needed!”  
“Well, Lilithmon, we are inside you, after all” said EmperorGreymon. “Pretty rookie move keeping me and my spirits in one place. And as for the others, I may not physically have their spirits, but their strength is always in me, no matter how far away from them I am. All I had to do was dig down deep inside myself to find it!”  
“Whatever” spat Lilithmon. “I’ll just crush you both!” She charged at EmperorGreymon, slashing at him with her claw.  
He met it with his sword. “Consider This our official divorce!” He raised his sword and slashed right through her, causing her to disappear. Suddenly, the abyss they were in opened up, and EmperorGreymon and Tempestmon were pulled through the opening, sending them back out to the world outside.  
“Did she just...” began Tempestmon.  
“Throw us up?” finished EmperorGreymon. “Yeah I think so.” They both wiped saliva off themselves. “Yuck!”  
“That’s some ex wife of yours, bro” said BeoWolfmon, as he and the others ran over to meet their friends. Lilithmon did yet another transformation. Her wings folded around herself, forming a protective robe, and her face was a cross between her own and VenomMyotismon’s. Claws came out from under her robe and pulled her henchmen in, causing her to grow even larger. “Good to have you back, buddy. We’re gonna need you for this one.” The ten legendary warriors took their positions, ready to take on the final demon lord once and for all.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know I’m fully aware that I borrowed the idea of the new digimon being swallowed by the big baddie from Digimon the Movie. Also I was on the fence about having Takuya become Aldamon or EmperorGreymon, ultimately ended up deciding the latter.


	35. The Final Battle Pt.4; Together Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our epic conclusion! Here we go!

“Now that we’ve got Takuya back, we can beat anyone!” shouted RhinoKabuterimon.  
EmperorGreymon raised his sword. “Let’s end this” he said, as the nine of them charged forward. “Dragon fire crossbow!”  
“Frozen hunter!”  
“Gale force cyclone!”  
“Thunder horn!”  
“Aurora cannon!”  
“Red cross!”  
“Unbreakable blade!”  
“Tremor hammer!”  
“Gaia punch!”  
“Strike of the seven stars!”  
“Storm of judgement!”  
“Holy slash!”  
“River of power!”  
“Darkness wave!”  
“Celestial arrow!”  
“Supreme canon!”  
“Thorn whip!”  
“Puppet pummel!”  
“Howling crusher!”  
As powerful as all the attacks were, Lilithmon caught each of them with a different claw, and through them all back.  
“Damn, it’s no use” said EmperorGreymon. “She’s gotten too strong.”  
“Then you will just have to get stronger, too” said Seraphimon. “Everyone, give your power to the legendary warriors!” he commanded. Each of the warriors’ allies began to glow, as they gave all of their energy to the warriors in the form of fractal code.  
“What’s happening?” asked Tempestmon.  
“We’re combining” said EmperorGreymon. “None of this can do this without the other. We need something stronger than Susanoomon. A form that it’ll take all ten of us combining to create!”  
“Try everything you want!” shouted Lilithmon. “Nothing you do can stop me!”  
They all devolved to their most basic forms, the humans to their human forms and the other four to their human spirits.  
“We must all become one” said Koji.  
“Fire.”  
“Wind.”  
“Water.”  
“Ice.”  
“Thunder.”  
“Light.”  
“Metal.”  
“Forest.”  
“Earth.”  
“Darkness.”  
“All ten elements” said Zoe.  
“Combined into one” said Ranamon.  
“To form one badass warrior of nature” said Takuya. They all started to glow, and when the light cleared, they were one being. It was clad in silver armor, with a chest plate baring crystals that represented each of the elements by their symbols. It had retractable blades on both of its forearms. It had angel wings, and a holy looking head piece.  
“Divinamon!” It spoke with all ten of their voices. “Warrior of nature!”  
“Ha! Color me unimpressed” said Lilithmon. She roared, sending a blast toward the new warrior.  
Instead of dodging, it extended its blades and spun around, completely clearing. The blast away. “My turn. Blade of the spirits!” It’s two blades combined, becoming one sword, which started flowing and extended infinitely, straight through Lilithmon.  
“Damn!” she screamed. “That actually hurt! You’re going to pay for that.”  
“Oh am I?” Divinamon was right behind her in the blink of an eye. “Light of the celestials!” A lightning strike came down from the heavens, striking Divinamon, who then redirected the strike at Lilithmon, hitting her in the back at point blank range.  
“Arrrrgghhhh!” she writhed. “This can’t be! I am the queen! I rule this world!”  
“Your reign has ended, your highness” said Divinamon. “This is the end for you. Nature’s wrath!” It put its blades together and started to spin, drilling straight through Lilithmon, causing her to devolve back to her original form, and exposing her fractal code.  
“No, it can’t be” she said. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Takuya, sweetie, I’ll take you back. We can still be together. You can still be my king!”  
Divinamon then spoke with just Takuya’s voice. “Thanks, but no thanks.” All ten voices spoke again. “For the final time, fractal code digitize!”  
“Nooooooo!” she screamed as her data was absorbed and she reverted back to an egg. Divinamon immediately devolved back to the ten warriors.  
“Wow! That was amazing!” said JP. “We were all the same person! That was so weird! Is that what it was like when you guys became Susanoomon?”  
“Takuya!” Zoe and Ranamon screamed, finally getting to embrace their boyfriend.  
“I knew we’d get you back” Zoe said, burying her head into his chest.  
“We all did sugar” Ranamon said, pressing her lips onto his cheek.  
“Welcome back, buddy” Koji said, putting his hand on Takuya’s shoulder. Takuya pulled back from everyone.  
“How can you guys just forgive me like this? I turned my back on you. All of you. Koji, I almost killed you.”  
“Oh please, I was going easy on you” Koji said, slapping his friend on the back.  
“Takuya, y’all forgave us for the awful things we did to you, didn’t you?” said Ranamon.  
“Yeah, but-“  
“But nothing. Somethings we lose sight of what’s right and wrong. Lilithmon knew what strings to pull on you. But in the end, you’re still my-I mean our man” she said, taking Takuya’s hand and Zoe’s hand and pulling them both in for a hug.  
“Yeah, you’re still Takky” said JP.  
“And you’re still a doofus” said Koji.  
“But we’re all a team” said Tommy. “All ten of us, and we always will be.”  
Takuya smiled. He did terrible things to his friends. He tried to kill them. And here they were just happy to have him back. This was love. This was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up as far as the action goes, but we’re not done yet! Don’t forget to read next chapter if you wanna find out what becomes of Takuya, Ranamon, and Zoe’s relationship, what’s next for Koji and Koichi, will JP get in some time with Sakuyamon, etc.


	36. Victory At Last!; Until Next Time, Digiworld!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in our saga! Enjoy!

The warriors celebrated their victory at celestial castle.  
“Legendary warriors” began Ophanimon, “once more, you have saved our world from certain doom.”  
“We are forever in your debt” said Seraphimon.  
“And you certainly will all be missed” added Cherubimon.  
“Yes” said Bokomon, “and for heaven’s sake, don’t wait ten years to come back and visit next time around.”  
“Awwww is someone gonna miss us?” asked Takuya, patting Bokomon on the head.  
“I’ve decided I’m going with you” announced Ranamon, getting everyone’s attention.  
“Ranamon, are you sure you want to leave your home?” asked Zoe.  
“My home is wherever you and Takuya are, sugar” she said, blushing. “I just wish you won’t have to hide me in your basement like some kind of monster.”  
“Ranamon” said Ophanimon, “is this truly your wish?” Ranamon nodded. Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon all looked at each other, and then back at Ranamon. “Good. This will only work if it is truly your heart’s desire?”  
“What will work?” asked Ranamon. The three celestial digimon put their hands over her as she began to glow. When the glowing went away, everyone amazed to see a beautiful human girl. She was the same height and body type as Ranamon. Where her headpiece used to be, there was now dark hair tied into a ponytail. Her piercing red eyes were now light blue, her formerly green-blue skin was now light tan, and she wore very skimpy green, white, and blue clothing. Everyone stared, jaws dropped. Takuya and Zoe both had hearts in their eyes.  
“Hot!” said Takuya.  
“Gorgeous!” added Zoe. They both ran over to hug their girlfriend, and the others ran over as well. “You’ll need a human name to go by when you’re out in public, too. Hmmmm, how about Raina?! It’s kind of close to Ranamon so we shouldn’t get confused.”  
“I love it sugar” Raina said. She then turned to Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon. “I will miss you guys, though” she said. “You three were the first friends I ever had, even though we didn’t always get along.”  
“Eyyyy don’t mention it” said Arbormon, as he and Grumblemon began to tear up.  
Mercurymon just smiled. “Be sure to return and visit soon, m’lady.” Raina nodded, smiling back.  
“You two better come back and visit real soon, too” said Sakuyamon, as she and Rosemon wrapped their arms around JP and Tommy respectively. They both gave their human crushes big kisses on the lips.  
The warriors piled onto Worm, the Trailmon who originally brought them to the Digital world ten years ago. All the friends they had made waved to them as they rode off into the sunset.  
Once they were back in the human world, the seven humans prepared to say their goodbyes to each other, at least for now.  
“So what’s next for everyone else?” Takuya asked, putting his arms around each of his ladies.  
“Well” said Koji, “we’ve been discussing it, and I think I’m going to move back here to teach.”  
“Wait, so-“ began JP.  
“Three of us are going to look for a place in Shinjuku” said Koichi.  
“Oh boy, the three of you bachelor’s better behave yourselves” said Zoe. “Now that I’m gonna be back here in Japan I certainly don’t mind coming over teaching you all a lesson.”  
“Zoe” said Takuya. “Why don’t the three of us look in Shinjuku, too?”  
“I don’t know where any of these places are” said Raina, “but I think all of us living close to each other is a great idea!”  
“Yeah” said Tommy. “Well, whatever you guys do, just make sure you’re all free when I come back from school for the summer.”  
“Why’s that Tommy?” asked Zoe.  
“So we can all go visit the Digital world, of course!” Everyone cheered and agreed before going their separate ways.  
“So” said Takuya as he and his girlfriends walked away, “your dad’s not gonna kick my ass when he finds out, right?” They all just laughed.

~one year later~

Worm pulled into the Trailmon station and saw several digimon waiting for the passengers he was carrying. “Alright, everyone back up! Give ‘em some room!” he said as he opened his doors. Takuya, Raina, and Zoe stepped off first, hand and hand. Both the girls were noticeably wearing engagement rings. Tommy and JP stepped out next, only to be immediately tackled to the ground by Rosemon and Sakuyamon. Koji and Koichi came out next. “Why do we have to carry all this crap?” they asked.  
“Hey we all drew straws” said Takuya.  
“Welcome back” said Mercurymon, as he Grumblemon, and Arbormon stepped forward. The ten legendary warriors, joined by all their digimon friends, set up the picnic that they had meant to have the last time they returned.  
“So guys, how goes the martial arts business?” Tommy asked Koji and Koichi.  
“It’s great” said Koichi. “Though, I think JP is actually making more money currently. Every party in town wants to hire him as a magician.”  
“I’m sure the ladies love that” said Sakuyamon, her arm around JP’s  
“Enough talking, you” said Rosemon, pulling Tommy on top of her as the two began to make out.  
JP pulled out a bottle of champagne.  
“Ohhh fancy” said Ranamon, who had spirit evolved just minutes into returning to the Digital world. “I certainly wouldn’t mind a class, sugar.”  
“Sure thing, Ranamon” said JP. “Any for you Zoe?”  
“Well...” she said, rubbing her belly, “that’s probably not a good idea.”  
JP’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant. “Wait, what? Zoe, are you?”  
“Mhm. We were going to wait to tell you guys after the picnic. But I’m due in seven months.” Everyone rushed over to congratulate her. “We figure we’ll have the wedding maybe a year after the baby comes.  
“That’s right” said Ranamon. “And after the wedding, Takuya and I are going to start trying. Now that I can become human I should be able to give birth to one, too.”  
“This guy a dad?” said Koji. “I think you two are gonna have your hands full.” He said to Ranamon and Zoe.  
“Yeah if Ranamon has a baby too it’ll be me and her raising three kids” Zoe joked.  
“Hey!” said Takuya, as everyone started laughing.  
After the picnic was over, JP set up a camera on a tripod. Everyone got together for a group photo. The legendary warriors were joined by the three celestial digimon, Bokomon and Neemon, and all the other digimon they had met on their adventures.  
JP set the timer and ran over to join the group. “Everyone say pants” said Neemon.  
“It’s cheese, you doofus” said Bokomon, snapping the elastic on Neemon’s pants. The camera went off, catching the two tiny digimon arguing over what to say when you have your picture taken, and catching everyone else laughing. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. My first digimon fan fiction. I’d really like to know what some of you think of it! Please leave some comments, and stay tuned for my next work!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
